Un cri de désespoir
by VendettaPrimus
Summary: Les Autobots protègent la Terre des attaques Decepticons. Un jour, une curieuse fembot Autobot se présente dans l'équipe Prime. Comment vont-ils tous réagir avec cette inconnue ? Qui est-elle exactement ? Knockout est impliqué sans le savoir. Noté T voir M plus tard. OC/KO, OC/RT EN CORRECTION
1. Découverte

Voici l'histoire de deux de mes OC's, j'espère sincèrement que vous allez aimer !

Une histoire drôle, touchante, triste, romantique et surtout familiale !

Il y a également la présence d'un petit étincelant ou, "bébé" Transformers si vous préférez lol

**Disclaimer **: Les Transformers appartiennent à Hasbro, sauf mes OC's qui sont à moi !

Une histoire noté T avec une tendance à l'humour, la famille et l'angoisse. Il y aura un couplage beaucoup plus tard dans la fic, mais je ne vais rien vous dire ici car c'est beaucoup trop tôt lol … Evitons les spoils !

Merci à ma Beta correctrice Transformers **Mariva Primus** ! Elle va corriger ma fanfiction à partir de maintenant et je la remercie pour l'aide gracieusement offerte !

Bon, je vous souhaite une agréable découverte ^^

Chapitre 1: Découverte

**{Autobots}**

C'était un mercredi en plein mois de mai et le soleil du Nevada était déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Une légère brise soufflait sur les rares plantes et buissons qui luttaient continuellement pour leur survie. Un bruit de moteur au loin perturbait la beauté du cadre.

«Whoohoo !»

Deux véhicules et une moto roulaient à toutes allures sur les routes désertes. Un jeune homme conduisait la moto de couleur bleue tandis qu'une Camaro jaune et noire tentait désespérément de doubler.

«Allez Bulkhead ! Plus viiite !»

Un gros camion vert accéléra puis dépassa les deux autres véhicules.

«Encore plus viiite !»

La moto bleue et la camaro jaune dépassèrent le camion vert, qui semblait fatigué à force de pousser ses limites de vitesse.

«Miko, c'est dangereux ! Je ne veux pas risquer davantage ta sécurité !» Gronda une voix sortant des hauts parleurs du véhicule vert.

La jeune fille asiatique assise du côté passager s'affala sur son siège et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec une petite moue de déception.

«Tu as peur de perdre ou quoi? Roh allé! Encore un tout petit peu s'il te plaît!» Miko cligna plusieurs fois des yeux dans une expression de chien battu. La radio souffla dans la défaite et commença à accélérer pour rattraper son retard.

«Ouiii!» Hurla de joie Miko.

Bientôt, Bulkhead se retrouva à hauteur de Bumblebee, la camaro. Il fit rugir son moteur et donna quelques coups de klaxon dans une tentative de troubler le jeune scout dans sa conduite effrénée.

La Camaro commença à faire des zigzags sur la route, le camion vert suivant de près en essayant de ne pas être perturbé. Il accéléra d'un coup sec en franchissant la ligne séparatrice des deux voies et se dirigea à toute allure vers Arcee qui était en tête de la course.

Jack regarda derrière son épaule au grand camion fonçant droit sur eux.

«Hum, Arcee? Je crois qu'on nous rattrape.» La moto tourna ses rétroviseurs dans plusieurs angles jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit centrée sur Bulkhead.

«Accroches-toi.» Commanda la moto bleue.

Avec cela dit, elle accéléra en ne laissant qu'une traînée de poussière derrière elle et deux petits points dans son retro.

«Bravo Arcee!» Cria Jack en tapotant à la légère le réservoir.

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le côté et attendirent avec impatience les deux autres coéquipiers. Bumblebee fût le premier à être arrivé suivit de près par Bulkhead. Ils s'arrêtèrent derrière Arcee laissant les deux enfants sortir des véhicules.

Jack s'avança vers Miko et Raf, puis pointa un doigt dans leur direction.

«Ha ha! Vous avez vu ce qu'on vous a mis? Arcee est la meilleure.» Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, gonflant le torse avec fierté, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Miko roula des yeux tandis que Rafael remettait ses lunettes en place. Des bruits de gazouillis et de clics interrompirent les jeunes ados. Ils se tournèrent vers le scout jaune et noir qui essayait de leur dire quelque chose.

«Il dit que nous devons immédiatement rentrer à la base.» Expliqua Rafael en fronçant les sourcils derrière ses lunettes carrées.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Des clés et toutes sortes d'objets en métal volèrent à travers la pièce et contre les murs de la base.

«Pour l'amour du Allspark, où ai-je bien pu ranger ça?!» Le médecin rouge et blanc grogna dans l'exaspération. Il posa une main sur sa tête et regarda à travers la salle centrale de la base, un rictus familier sur son visage.

Des bruits de pas lourds résonnèrent dans toute la base. Il ne pouvait s'agir que du grand Prime.

«Que cherches-tu mon ami?» La voix d'Optimus entra dans les audios du médecin alors qu'il prenait en considération le bazar de l'infirmerie et du couloir.

Ratchet tourna la tête vers le grand bot et roula des optiques dramatiquement avec un soupir.

«Je recherche un datapad de données extrêmement important pour mes recherches! Mais impossible de mettre la main dessus!» La fin de la phrase sortit en un hurlement colérique.

Optimus regarda comme Ratchet se pencha sous son bureau dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose. Il grinça des dents en entendant le bruit familier d'une tête tapant dans le bureau et secoua la tête aux injures de Ratchet.

**VROUMM!**

Arcee, Bumblebee et Bulkhead entrèrent à toute allure dans la base, les rires des enfants humains dans leurs sillages. Ils pillèrent à temps juste devant les pieds d'Optimus et laissèrent les enfants descendre de leurs sièges.

Jack descendit de la moto tandis que Miko et Raf sortirent de leurs gardiens respectifs avant qu'ils ne se transformaient de retour en leur mode robot. Bumblebee étira ses articulations en émettant quelques gazouillis heureux.

«C'était génial! Il faut absolument que l'on recommence!» S'exclama Miko en regardant Bulkhead avec excitation.

«Hum, oui mais plus aujourd'hui. Maintenant, c'est l'heure de faire les devoirs.» Dit Bulkhead incertain, serrant les doigts en regardant nerveusement entre Optimus et Ratchet.

Les trois humains soupirèrent dans la frustration. Ils avaient oublié leurs devoirs!

Ratchet rigola d'un ton moqueur à leur situation. Il secoua plusieurs fois la tête avant de se diriger vers l'ordinateur, tapant furieusement dessus.

**{Decepticons}**

Starscream entra dans la salle centrale apportant quelque chose avec lui. Dans une de ces grandes mains griffues, il portait une espèce de petite sphère rouge brillante.

Un Vehicon s'approcha curieusement de son Maître.

«Que puis-je faire pour vous mon seigneur ?» demanda-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement vers l'avant.

Starscream sourit méchamment puis leva sa main avec la sphère en elle. Il l'a regarda longuement puis se détourna du Vehicon en s'approchant de son trône.

«J'aimerais que tu déposes cette petite chose dans les cachots et que tu surveilles que personne ne s'en empare. Compris?» Il leva le bras et tendit la sphère au Vehicon.

Le bot regarda Starscream avant de saisir plutôt maladroitement la sphère en hochant la tête, pas vraiment sûr de comprendre. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie direction les cachots froids et humides du Nemesis.

Starscream croisa les bras derrière son dos et se mit à rire diaboliquement. Son plan marchait à merveille !

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le Vehicon marchait dans les couloirs sombres du Nemesis en regardant avec curiosité la drôle de petite sphère qu'il tenait précieusement dans ses grandes mains. Il faillit rentrer dans un de ses coéquipiers tellement qu'il était absorbé dans cet étrange et fascinant objet.

De temps à autre, l'objet se mettait à vibrer, comme si elle était en vie. Cela rendait la confusion du Vehicon d'autant plus forte. Que manigançait donc son Seigneur?

Il arriva trop rapidement devant la porte des cachots et ouvrit une des cellules encore libres. Il y posa délicatement la sphère au centre de celle-ci, n'arrivant pas à détourner le regard. Au bout d'un moment, le Vehicon haussa les épaules et sortit des cachots en pensant qu'il perdait son esprit.

Alors qu'il se retournait et sortit des cachots, il ne vit jamais la sphère rouler dans un coin sombre de la cellule.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Un bot rouge cerise très propre et lumineux entra dans la salle des machines à la recherche de son "Maître". Il souffla d'agacement et roula ses optiques. A quel moment dans l'histoire Starscream était devenu le chef des Decepticons ?

C'était et ça avait toujours été Megatron, même après sa supposée mort. Il marcha soigneusement dans la pièce et derrière Starscream qui regardait par l'un des grands hublots de leur vaisseau.

«Que veux-tu Knockout ?» Siffla Starscream sans se retourner.

«Je voulais savoir à quel niveau votre mission se trouve ? Seigneur Starscream ?» Rajouta Knockout dans sa voix hautaine. Il tendit ses griffes devant lui et observa les tâches d'huile les recouvrant, Il grimaça de dégoût.

Le Seeker grogna et se retourna pour faire face au médecin rouge.

«Pourquoi demandes-tu ?!» Il hurla au visage de Knockout, les mains derrière lui et les ailes raides de colère.

Knockout grimaça et se pencha en arrière, les mains devant lui en signe de paix. Pourquoi fallait-il que la voix de Starscream soit aussi casse audio?

«Je demandais juste ! Pensez-vous vraiment que cela va fonctionner ? Je veux dire que je n'ai pas encore vu le sujet.» Il haussa les sourcils avec un petit sourire dragueur.

Starscream grinça des plaques de dents et roula ses optiques. Il réfléchit profondément pendant quelques instants, débattant si son médecin avait le droit de savoir son plan pour détruire les Autobots.

«Mon plan est parfait. Bientôt, nous trouverons Optimus Prime et nous l'anéantirons !» Il marcha près du grand ordinateur de la pièce et frappa sur quelques boutons. La photo d'un robot apparût sur l'écran ainsi que des inscriptions.

«Voici notre sujet. Son vaisseau s'est écrasé il y a environ un mois près d'une de nos sources d'energon. Maintenant, il est sous mes ordres et il va s'intégrer chez les Autobots en tant qu'espion." Expliqua calmement Starscream.

Knockout s'avança lui aussi vers l'écran, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte et les optiques larges. Il regarda longuement la photo du bot, observant chaque courbe et chaque forme de son armure blanche immaculée.

Ce n'était pas un mech mais une fembot, un Autobot.

Quelques pièces de son armure étaient noires, contrastant avec la plus grande partie blanche. Ses optiques étaient d'un beau bleu et son visage d'une couleur gris clair. Knockout avala et cligna des optiques alors qu'il prenait dans la forme féminine affichée à l'écran. Il devait admettre qu'elle était vraiment agréable à regarder.

Mais quelque part dans son CPU, peut-être d'une ancienne mémoire, il l'a connaissait. C'était l'un de ses nombreux sujets d'expériences durant la guerre sur Cybertron. C'est quand il devait tester la résistance des Autobots capturés avec leur armement.

S'il se souvenait bien, elle avait participé au projet peste Cybertronic. Il ne pouvait plus vraiment mettre le doigt sur sa dénomination mais il se rappelait très bien de son cadre.

Il déglutit difficilement et s'empressa de regarder le Seeker à côté de lui.

«Elle est d'une grande beauté Maître. Mais sans vouloir mettre un doute à votre plan génial, comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'elle ne va pas nous tourner le dos et se ranger du côté de nos ennemis ?» Demanda patiemment Knockout, une petite crainte dans son Spark.

Starscream sourit en coin méchamment, ses optiques pourpres fixant l'image de la fembot sur l'écran.

«J'ai un moyen de pression idéal.»

**{Autobots}**

«Ha ha! Je vais gagner!» Miko hurla au visage de Jack, d'un air victorieux.

Les deux enfants étaient actuellement en train de se battre sur un jeu de courses de voitures, Bumblebee les encourageant de derrière le canapé.

**Bip bip zip!**

Rafael regarda le trio au loin s'amuser, les jambes ballantes sous lui dans le vide. Il souffla un long moment et regarda ses jambes se balancer d'avant en arrière, la tête posée sur la rambarde. Au moins avec cette plate-forme surélevée, il pouvait être au niveau des Autobots.

Il tourna le regard vers Ratchet qui travaillait actuellement sur une machine bizarre à l'apparence d'une pince de crabe. Raf souleva un sourcil interrogateur puis il se leva et descendit de son perchoir direction le médecin.

«Hey Ratchet, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?» S'exclama-t-il en pointant du doigt son travail.

Ratchet leva la tête un instant et regarda le petit humain d'un œil critique, son rictus habituel bien en place. Il posa sa clé sur le bureau à côté de lui et souffla longuement dans l'agacement qu'on vienne le déranger.

«Quelque chose qui ne regarde pas les petits humains comme toi!» Expliqua Ratchet en pointant Raf du doigt d'un air sévère.

Rafael roula des yeux et souffla de la même manière que le médecin. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde semblait le prendre pour quelqu'un qui ne comprenait jamais rien?! Certes il n'avait que douze ans, mais quand même! Il restait très intelligent pour son âge et il avait vraiment envie d'aider.

Soudain, l'alarme s'activa et résonna dans toute la base.

Les enfants couvrirent leurs oreilles, gémissants de douleur et priant que cela s'arrête tandis que Ratchet se précipita à son ordinateur. Ses optiques s'agrandirent en voyant une capsule Autobot frapper le sol terrestre.

«Par le Allspark … Qu'est-ce?!» S'écria-t-il en clignant des optiques confusément. Il appuya sur un bouton au milieu du clavier et parla d'une voix vive.

«Ici Ratchet médecin major des Autobots, veuillez vous identifier.» aucune réponse dans l'autre ligne mise à part des bruits statiques.

Ratchet fronça les sourcils et éteignit l'alarme de la base pour soulager les audios de tout le monde.

«Vous m'entendez? Veuillez vous identifier qui que vous soyez!» Encore une fois, que du statique.

Ratchet enleva son doigt du bouton et regarda nerveusement autour de lui. Il fallait immédiatement prévenir le reste des Autobots!

«Hummm … Ratchet? Il se passe quoi?» Demanda Jack avec confusion évidente sur son visage et un haussement des épaules. Miko et Raf s'approchèrent de Ratchet, leurs visages montrant la même confusion que l'aîné des trois.

Ratchet regarda au loin d'un air absent.

«Nous avons de la visite.»

A suivre …

Comment trouvez-vous ? Votre avis m'intéresse !

Cordialement, VP


	2. Inconscience

Voilà voilà! Un nouveau chapitre! ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira :p

Merci à ma bêta pour la correction

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 2: Inconscience

**{Decepticons}**

**«**Que veux-tu dire par là Breakdown?» Marmonna Knockout tout en continuant son travail.

Il travaillait actuellement sur un Vehicon à qui il manquait une jambe et la partie supérieure de son bassin. Knockout attrapa sa clé et son tournevis puis il se pencha au-dessus de la blessure.

«Eh bien, je trouve que depuis ton petit entretien avec Starscream, tu es complètement ailleurs.» dit Breakdown d'un ton agité, les optiques fixées sur son collègue de longue date. Knockout se mit à rire bêtement en se penchant en arrière.

«Pfff! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je suis là juste devant toi!» Il gloussa encore quelques instants avant de devenir plus sérieux et de reprendre son travail.

Il fronça les sourcils quand il fut soudainement pris dans ses pensées profondes et il n'entendit même pas la suite de la phrase de Breakdown. Son visage devint sérieux alors qu'il se rappelait de sa conversation avec Starscream et la mystérieuse fembot …

«Voilà!» S'écria Breakdown en balançant ses bras massifs en avant vers Knockout, «C'est exactement de ça que je parle! Déjà, depuis quand tu te concentres tellement dans ton travail?» Ricana-t-il en levant un sourcil au médecin rouge cerise, les bras croisés.

Knockout serra ses doigts griffus plus forts autour de ses ustensiles. Sa bouche se crispa et ses optiques s'assombrirent avec l'agacement évident. Non seulement Breakdown l'énervait mais en plus il commençait à avoir des souvenirs incomplets dans son CPU, comme des mémoires perdues.

Depuis qu'il avait vu cette fembot sur l'écran … ces étranges souvenirs remontaient à la surface, comme un rêve éveillé mais avec les visages floutés et toujours dans le même ordre.

_Une expérience pour la cause Decepticon, le corps de la fembot sur une couchette médicale, la douleur dans son Spark._

Knockout posa une main sur sa tête, chancelant un moment sur ses pieds, une petite grimace sur sa bouche. Il ferma hermétiquement les optiques et grimaça. Que c'était-il passé cette nuit-là ?

«Hey, ça va?» Demanda le Vehicon sur la couchette qui regardait Knockout avec la tête penchée sur le côté. Breakdown traversa la pièce en quelques enjambées et attrapa le bras de Knockout.

«Je vais très bien! Lâche-moi!» Hurla-t-il en retirant violemment son bras de l'emprise de Breakdown, ne se souciant même pas s'il rayait la peinture. Il recula contre la tablette médicale et souffla longuement.

Breakdown regarda curieusement le médecin désemparé. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu provoquer cela chez lui? Jamais Knockout n'avait réagi de cette façon depuis qu'il le connaissait et c'était plutôt angoissant. Il devait trouver des réponses auprès de Starscream, et vite.

Le médecin porta son regard de braise à Breakdown, les optiques légèrement moins lumineuses qu'auparavant.

«Ça va passer, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de repos c'est tout.» Expliqua-t-il doucement.

Le Vehicon toussota dans son poing, sentant l'atmosphère pesante dans la salle.

«Bon, je dois retourner à mon poste. Merci pour les soins!» Dit-il en se levant de la couchette. Sa jambe était partiellement réparée mais il restait quelques vis à remplacer, rien de bien grave.

Knockout ne répondit même pas au Vehicon alors qu'il sortait de son infirmerie, il avait toujours encore l'air d'être plongé dans ses pensées, ignorant totalement le monde extérieur.

Breakdown regarda du coin de ses optiques le Vehicon quittant silencieusement la salle puis la curiosité le prit de court. Il se retourna et posa une main sur l'épaule du Vehicon avant qu'il ne passait la porte.

«Quel est ton poste exactement?» Demanda-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur son épaule.

Le Vehicon regarda soudainement paniqué par la voix menaçante de Breakdown, avait-il fait quelque chose de mal? Il leva ses bras et secoua furieusement la tête de gauche à droite.

«J-je ne suis pas autorisé à partager ces informations avec vous! S-si Starscream venait à l'apprendre, il aura ma tête suspendue à un pic!» Dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Breakdown plissa les optiques et grogna d'avertissement au Vehicon. Quelque chose d'anormal se passait sur ce vaisseau et il était plus que prêt à découvrir de quoi il s'agissait.

Le Vehicon marcha à reculons jusqu'à la porte où il boulonna dans les couloirs comme un lâche, le bruit de ses pieds résonnant contre les murs.

Breakdown croisa les bras sur son châssis et resta concentré sur le bot fuyant. Il fallait qu'il mène sa petite enquête personnelle.

**{Autobots}**

«Optimus, Optimus! Tu me reçois? Réponds-moi!» Ratchet frappa furieusement sur le bouton de communication de son ordinateur, un regard énervé sur son visage.

Le groupe d'Autobots était parti en mission de reconnaissance près d'une ville de Jasper dans l'espoir de trouver une mine d'énergon encore non découverte par leurs ennemis.

Jack, Miko et Raf s'approchèrent tous les trois près de la rambarde au-dessus de l'ordinateur de Ratchet. Ils se regardèrent dans la confusion en haussant les épaules.

«Hum, Ratchet?»

Le médecin ignora les humains et se concentra davantage sur le point du crash du vaisseau inconnu. Si ses calculs étaient justes, la nacelle avait atterri à quelques kilomètres de la base, dans le désert du Nevada.

Il regarda l'écran de son ordinateur et tapota sur plusieurs touches à la fois. Soudain, la voix d'Optimus grésilla à travers les haut-parleurs de son ordinateur central.

«Je t'écoute Ratchet, que se passe-t-il?»

Les optiques de Ratchet s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement alors qu'il fixait le point vert clignotant sur l'écran. Il s'empressa ensuite de toucher le bouton de communication afin de répondre à Optimus.

«Une nacelle de secours vient de s'écraser Optimus! Le point du crash se trouve à l'Est, je vous envoie un pont terrestre.» Il retira son doigt et programma un pont terrestre pour le reste de l'équipe sans attendre de réponse.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le pont terrestre s'ouvrit au milieu du désert et l'équipe Prime composée d'Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee et Optimus en sortit.

Ils marchèrent tous avec leurs blasters allumés et regardaient les environs pour tout signe d'intrus, qu'il soit inconnu au Decepticon.

«Je ne vois aucun danger.» S'exprima Bulkhead en frappant sa massue contre sa main, un regard perçant autour de lui.

Optimus retira son masque de bataille et se redressa de toute sa hauteur en plaçant une main en l'air.

«Autobots, retirez vos armes.» Commanda-t-il doucement au reste de son équipe. Tout le monde acquièrent et suivirent la commande à la lettre.

«Je ne vois aucune nacelle par ici, Ratchet nous a envoyé au bon endroit au moins?» Demanda Arcee en levant la tête à Optimus, les mains levées de chaque côté.

Le commandant plissa les optiques et s'apprêta à répondre lorsque le d'Arcee s'ouvrit brusquement.

«Vous êtes au bon endroit! Il suffit de regarder un peu autour de vous!» hurla frénétiquement le médic de l'autre côté de la ligne. Tous les Autobots regardèrent autour d'eux et dans le ciel lorsque les gazouillis paniqués de Bumblebee retentirent.

Le jeune scout les regardait avec des optiques larges et il pointait sauvagement un point noir un peu plus loin dans le désert, de la sombre fumée s'élevant dans le ciel bleu.

«Autobots, roulez !» Ordonna soudainement Optimus.

Ils se transformèrent tous et roulèrent le plus vite possible qu'ils pouvaient jusqu'au lieu du crash de la nacelle de sauvetage. Un immense trou s'était formé à cause de l'impact plutôt violent avec le sol et des débris brûlaient encore avec le choc.

Optimus et les autres se transformèrent à nouveau en mode robots et accoururent jusqu'à la nacelle en feu. Les Autobots évitèrent le plus possible d'entrer en contact direct avec le feu au risque d'avoir des parties d'armures fondues.

Arcee courut directement vers l'entrée principale de la nacelle et frappa furieusement dessus en hurlant au bot coincé à l'intérieur. Bulkhead activa sa massue et rejoignit Arcee qui essayait désespérément d'ouvrir le sas. Il posa une main sur son épaule et la tira soudainement en arrière.

«Arrête! Et si c'est un de nos ennemis?!» Demanda-t-il sévèrement en la regardant dans les optiques.

Optimus suivit de près par Bumblebee coururent jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvaient Arcee et Bulkhead, juste devant l'entrée de la nacelle.

«Nous n'avons pas le temps de réfléchir si c'est un Decepticon ou un Autobot. Nous devons le sortir de là au plus vite!» Commanda Optimus à ses troupes.

Bulkhead relâcha Arcee mais il semblait toujours aussi méfiant qu'auparavant. Bumblebee hocha la tête en gazouillant puis il activa son blaster en le pointant sur la porte. Il tira sur la porte qui explosa en plusieurs milliers de petits morceaux de métal.

Arcee s'empressa d'entrer à l'intérieur de la nacelle rongée de l'intérieur par un feu ardent. Elle posa son bras devant ses optiques et sa bouche pour éviter de se prendre de la fumée dans son moteur. Elle continua son périple dans les entrailles du vaisseau jusqu'à tomber sur une forme à plat ventre sur le sol, inconscient.

A l'extérieur, les Autobots pointaient leurs armes vers l'endroit où Arcee était entrée, s'attendant au pire. Que faire si la nacelle était une capsule de secours Decepticons? Ou même un piège tendu par leurs ennemis? Optimus restait fixé sur son objectif, son masque de bataille en place et les optiques plissées.

Soudain, une forme svelte apparut à nouveau à l'entrée de la nacelle. Arcee tirait péniblement une autre forme au sol, ses épaules se contractant par l'effort de tirer quelque chose de lourd. Bientôt, elle sortit du vaisseau en feu et y déposa la forme du bot sur le sol.

Les autres Autobots sortirent de leurs stupeurs et s'empressèrent autour du blessé. Optimus reprit le dessus de ses émotions puis posa un doigt sur son casque pour contacter Ratchet.

«Ratchet, prépare une couchette médicale.»

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ratchet ouvrit un nouveau pont terrestre pour permettre à Optimus et aux autres de rentrer dans la sécurité de leur base. Il observait comme la forme de son chef apparue dans le pont suivit par Arcee Bumblebee et … Bulkhead? Ratchet cligna plusieurs fois des optiques.

Bulkhead transportait dans ses bras un blessé … ou plutôt, une blessée. Une fembot de couleur blanche recouverte d'énergon pendait malheureusement dans les bras de Bulkhead. Ratchet secoua la tête et s'empressa d'aller dans son infirmerie en faisant signe aux autres de le suivre.

«Pose-la ici Bulkhead!» Hurla le médecin alors qu'il cherchait frénétiquement son matériel. Le grand bot vert acquiesça et déposa soigneusement la fembot sur la couchette médicale prévue à cet effet.

Ratchet fouilla dans ses placards à la recherche des outils adéquats pour une intervention comme celle-ci. Le châssis de la fembot était gravement endommagé, il lui fallait une scie des pinces et des …

Attendez, c'était une fembot, une nouvelle fembot dans l'équipe Prime? Cela semblait irréel! Depuis que la guerre sur Cybertron avait éclatée, les étincelants et les fembots se faisaient de plus en plus rares … Ils pensaient tous qu'Arcee était la dernière de son espèce.

Un gémissement derrière lui sortit Ratchet de ses pensées profondes. Il tourna la tête et regarda ci-dessous à la couchette où gisait actuellement la fameuse fembot. Il devait admettre que son cadre était vraiment très beau avec cette couleur blanche et certaines parties en noires … Ce n'était pas le moment!

Il accourut à la couchette et y déposa sur une tablette les ustensiles dont il avait besoin pour faire l'intervention. Ratchet jeta un coup d'œil vers les autres d'une optique critique et croisa ses bras sur son large châssis.

«Je vous prierais de sortir de l'infirmerie pour me laisser travailler! Aller! Dehors!» Il fit des signes à la porte de sortie.

Bumblebee bipa dans la crainte puis suivit Arcee et Bulkhead à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie. Optimus s'approcha du médecin puis posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

«J'ai confiance en toi Ratchet, je suis sûr que tu feras ton possible.» il donna quelques tapes amicales puis sortit, laissant le médecin et son patient seuls.

Ratchet attendit que la porte se referme puis il baissa les optiques sur la fembot.

«A nous deux.»

**{Decepticons}**

Breakdown parcourait les nombreux couloirs du Nemesis avec une seule idée en tête, découvrir ce que Starscream manigançait. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle centrale en s'apprêtant à l'ouvrir lorsqu'il entendit, derrière la porte, la voix du Commandant Starscream.

_«Soundwave, je veux que tu me donne chaque information transmise par notre espion Autobot. C'est crucial pour nous et si elle veut retrouver son objet dans le même état qu'on le lui a pris, il va falloir qu'elle coopère. – il y eut un petit temps de pause – Bien! Maintenant hors de ma vue et à ton poste! Je ne veux pas que cet incompétent de Vehicon ne bouge de la prison !»_

Breakdown se retira brutalement de la porte et courut jusqu'au mur du couloir de gauche pour s'y cacher. La porte s'ouvrit avez un zip et Soundwave sortit silencieusement. Le mech violet ne remarqua pas la présence de Breakdown et emprunta le couloir de droite sans un autre bruit.

Breakdown souffla de soulagement en s'enlevant du mur alors qu'il observait silencieusement le bot des communications disparaître à l'autre bout du couloir.

Il regarda de gauche à droite pour tout signe de vie puis il se dirigea vers la prison.

**{Autobots}**

Ratchet souffla enfin après trois longues heures terrestres de travail. Il était moins une!

Il devait admettre qu'il avait plutôt fait un bon travail. Le médecin s'essuya les mains recouvertes d'énergon sur un chiffon tout en regardant sa patiente d'un œil scientifique. Il ramassa ses outils et les rangea soigneusement dans une boîte médicale.

La fembot gisait encore inconsciente sur la couchette, la bouche légèrement entre ouverte et les sourcils figés dans la douleur. Son châssis avait partiellement été réparé et il ne restait plus que des égratignures et des endroits où il manquait de la peinture.

Ratchet plissa ses optiques en remarquant l'insigne Autobot gravée sur son bras gauche. Si on observait de plus près, on pouvait voir que quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, avait essayé de la gratter…

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et le grand Optimus Prime fit son entrée une fois de plus. Il contourna la couchette médicale et se rapprocha du médecin, ses optiques fixées sur la fembot.

«Tu as fait un bon travail Ratchet, la fembot semble déjà reprendre des forces. Tout ça grâce à toi mon vieil ami.» Félicita Optimus avec un léger sourire. Ratchet gonfla le torse dans la fierté.

«Je n'ai fait que mon devoir! Mais en vient ma question, qu'allons-nous faire à présent Optimus?» Dit-il en faisant signe à la couchette.

Optimus posa à nouveau ses optiques sur la couchette et sur la fembot blanche. Ses évents prenaient des souffles peinés avec un cliquetis écœurant, amenant ses doigts à se contracter dans la douleur. Il se demandait mainte et mainte fois pourquoi elle se trouvait dans une capsule de sauvetage et surtout, d'où venait-elle?

Ratchet observa du coin de ses optiques comme son chef semblait plongé dans ses propres pensées. Enfin, Optimus cligna des optiques et regarda son médecin.

«Nous allons attendre qu'elle se réveille et puis nous lui poserons des questions.» Dit-il finalement.

**{Decepticons}**

L'odeur du métal rouillé ainsi que de l'humidité agressèrent le capteur sensoriel de Breakdown. Il était actuellement dans la prison du Nemesis à la recherche du fameux Vehicon que Knockout avait soigné tout-à-l'heure.

**BAM!**

**«**Aie!»

Breakdown grogna en se frottant le casque dans la douleur. Il n'avait pas vu un des tuyaux qui suspendaient au plafond et malheureusement il l'avait eu en pleine face.

«Grrr! Maudit vaisseau…» Grogna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Il continua d'avancer dans le sombre couloir froid jusqu'à se retrouver nez-à-nez avec le Vehicon. Breakdown sourit malicieusement puis plissa ses optiques.

«Comme on se retrouve.» S'écria-t-il en croisant ses bras sur son châssis, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Le Vehicon regarda dans sa direction et se mit à trembler. Il regarda de gauche à droite puis il se redressa contre la grille qu'il surveillait pour empêcher le passage de l'imposant mech.

«V-vous n'avez pas le droit! Si le Commandant Starsc-ARGHH!»

Breakdown balança son marteau en plein dans la tête du pauvre Vehicon qui s'écrasa contre le mur à quelques mètres, raide inconscient.

Le Wrecker sourit dans la victoire et rangea à nouveau son marteau dans son avant-bras. Il jeta un dernier regard sur le Vehicon un peu plus loin puis il se pencha vers la grille en plissant les optiques à la pénombre.

Là, au fond de la cellule, il y avait une petite sphère rouge cerise.

Le grand mech pencha la tête sur le côté, se demandant de quoi il s'agissait. Finalement, la curiosité l'emporta sur la méfiance.

Il attrapa les rebords de la grille et d'un coup sec il l'arracha avec vacarme. Il balança la grille sur le côté et rentra dans la cellule direction la petite sphère. Il se baissa à un genou, ses gros doigts s'apprêtant à toucher le drôle d'objet lorsque celui-ci se mit à rouler dans un autre coin de la pièce.

Les optiques de Breakdown s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Comment cela était-il possible?!

A suivre …

Ha ha :p j'ai vraiment beaucoup d'idée pour cette histoire, j'adore l'introduction de mes personnages.

Votre avis! ^^


	3. Réveil

Hellowwww ! Comment allez-vous ? Nouveau chapitre !

Bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 3 : Réveil

**{Autobots}**

Une paire d'optique bleue claire s'alluma dans la pièce faiblement éclairée. Les systèmes internes se mirent à ronronner doucement après la longue stase forcée.

Whiteout cligna des optiques puis pencha la tête d'un côté à l'autre, testant ses capacités motrices. Son CPU analysa chaque recoin de la pièce et ses audios captèrent chaque son émis par les machines tout autour d'elle. Elle souffla longuement lorsque les souvenirs des derniers jours lui traversèrent l'esprit. Elle était dans une sacrée embrouille !

Elle gémit lentement et posa une main contre son casque. Il fallait qu'elle se repère et qu'elle contacte son Maître en urgence pour ses prochaines instructions.

Whiteout se leva de la couchette et posa ses pieds sur le sol frais de ce qui semblerait être une infirmerie. Elle s'accroupit au sol en se tenant au rebord de la couchette pour le soutien puis regarda à la porte en face d'elle. Son scanner s'activa et passa au peigne fin la salle et les couloirs derrière la porte de sortie.

_Personne aux alentours, parfait !_

La fembot blanche se redressa et courut à la porte en l'ouvrant le plus silencieusement possible. Elle passa d'abord un bras le long de l'ouverture, ensuite une jambe puis sa tête. Elle l'ouvrit avec un léger grincement puis sorti dans les couloirs gris et froids de la base.

Elle traversa le long couloir de la base en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Ses pieds se posèrent l'un après l'autre dans la plus grande des discrétions, le cliquetis contre le métal résonnant légèrement.

Soudain, tout au bout du couloir, elle s'aperçut qu'il y avait une lumière bleutée. Whiteout s'accroupit contre le mur et passa ses mains le long de celui-ci jusqu'à arriver à la fameuse salle. Elle se pressa davantage contre le mur et pencha légèrement la tête pour avoir un meilleur aperçu de la pièce.

C'était un endroit assez grand, sûrement la salle centrale de la base des Autobots, enfin si elle était chez les Autobots. Il y avait une plateforme surélevée avec des machines électroniques humaines ainsi qu'un petit canapé usé dans un coin. En dessous, un grand ordinateur Cybertronien avec un bureau et des outils.

Whiteout souffla dans le soulagement, une main contre le haut de son châssis. Personne n'était présent, ils avaient dû partir en mission. Elle se releva de sa cachette et entra calmement dans la pièce et directement à l'ordinateur. Elle passa ses doigts sur le clavier puis observa l'étrange manette se trouvant à côté d'elle.

_Hum, sûrement pour activer des ponts terrestres, _se dit-elle.

Le poignet de Whiteout se mît soudainement a vibrer, là où son dispositif de communication se trouvait. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des optiques dans la confusion jusqu'au moment où elle se rappela de qui cela pouvait être. Elle roula des optiques puis approcha son poignet de sa bouche.  
_  
__**-Whiteout à l'écoute-**_**  
**  
Il y eut un petit moment de silence puis un vacarme pas possible.

_**-Whiteout ! Où étais-tu passée ?! Ça fait déjà plusieurs heures terrestres que j'essaye de te joindre ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu immédiatement ! As-tu oublié notre pacte ?-**_**  
**  
La fembot blanche grimaça à la pointe de douleur et d'inquiétude dans son Spark. Elle remplaça vite son visage de choc par une expression de colère.

_**-Non, je n'ai pas oublié. Mais attention Starscream, ne l'oubliez pas non plus ou cela risquera de vous coûter très cher.-**_

De l'autre côté de la communication, Starscream renifla.

_**-Bien, bien. Est-tu dans la base Autobots ?-**_

Whiteout fronça les crêtes optiques puis regarda autour d'elle.

_**-Il semblerait que oui. J'écoute l'ordre du jour.-**_

Starscream rigola diaboliquement.

_**-Eh bien je veux que tu te rapproches de leur chef, Optimus Prime et que tu trouves son point faible ! N'oublie pas d'explorer la base et d'envoyer à Soundwave tout ce que tu auras relevé. Fin de transmission.-**_

Whiteout n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la communication se coupa brusquement. Elle cligna des optiques et regarda son poignet dans la confusion. Optimus Prime ? Comment va-t-elle faire cela ?! C'était un Prime pour l'amour de Primus ! Jamais il ne se dévoilera à elle de toutes les personnes !

Elle pressa une main contre son casque et regarda frénétiquement au sol ne sachant pas comment procéder à une telle mission. Ses systèmes commencèrent à surchauffer dans la panique et ses jambes tremblèrent vivement dans la crainte.

Inconsciemment, elle commença à marcher à reculons, ses mains sur son châssis pour essayer de se détendre. Elle n'y arrivera jamais !

Alors qu'elle se retourna pour s'enfuir dans le couloir, elle fonça la tête la première dans quelque chose de dur. Le choc la fit basculer sur le sol et au-dessus de l'inconnu.

«Humpf !»

Whiteout serra bien fort ses optiques, ses mains agrippant fermement le métal sous elle. A sa grande surprise, la chose en dessous d'elle était chaude et gémissait. Elle ouvrit brusquement ses optiques et releva sa tête pour regarder directement dans le visage du mech sous elle. Ses joues devinrent une teinte bleutée dans la gêne alors qu'elle comprenait la situation embarrassante.

Le mech rouge et blanc regardait choqué, et sa bouche était figée dans la surprise. Il avait un cadre assez imposant et il portait beaucoup d'armure sur le châssis, les jambes et les bras, sans parler du morceau dans son dos !

Whiteout regarda dans les optiques bleues du mech avant de détourner son regard sur le côté. Il avait un regard vraiment spécial, à la fois froid mais aussi chaleureux … En plus, pour rajouter de la gêne, ses mains lui tenaient les hanches pour ne pas qu'elle tombe hors de lui.

Aucun des deux ne parlait, tout simplement trop choqués par la situation des plus embarrassantes de toute leur vie. Whiteout grimaça en sentant les pulsations du Spark du mech sous elle, pulsant au même rythme que le sien, frénétiquement.

«Hey ! Venez-voir ! Ratchet et la nouvelle son entrain de faire des bébés !»

Les deux Autobots au sol écarquillèrent les optiques alors que les paroles de Miko entraient dans leurs CPU. Ratchet ne perdit pas une seconde à pousser la fembot sur le sol à côté de lui puis de se relever en marmonnant dans sa barbe sur une question de «petit humain incorrigible et curieux».

Bientôt, la salle se retrouvât remplie de toute l'équipe Prime ainsi que plusieurs humains inconnus pour Whiteout. Un imposant mech vert s'approcha d'elle et l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds, un sourire sympathique sur ses lèvres.

Arcee ainsi que Bumblebee s'approchèrent de leurs humains respectifs tandis qu'Optimus Prime retira son masque de bataille, les optiques plissées.

«Bienvenue parmi nous, Autobot. Quelle est votre désignation ?» Le grand Prime demanda d'une voix monotone en regardant à la fembot blanche.

Whiteout croisa les bras derrière son dos et roula son pied sur le sol nerveusement.

«Whiteout monsieur.»

Optimus sourit un peu à cela puis tendit sa main vers chaque Autobot.

«Je me présente, Optimus Prime et voici mon équipe. Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee et Ratchet. Vous n'avez absolument rien à craindre de nous, Whiteout.» Il regarda son médecin grincheux et laissa un petit sourire en coin joué sur sa bouche.

Ratchet croisa les bras sur son châssis et commença à faire la moue, gagnant un rire moqueur d'Arcee. La fembot bleue cligna de l'optique à Whiteout tout en pointant son pouce vers Ratchet.

La jeune humaine asiatique couvrit sa bouche pour éviter de sortir un grand éclat de rire mais il finit par ressembler à un bruit de cochon. Les deux autres humains regardèrent confusément à la fille puis au médecin, tous les deux sur le bord du rire.

«Miko, arrête de rire !» Cria Ratchet en jetant ses poings à ses côtés.

Bulkhead foudroya du regard le médecin puis s'accroupit pour y récupérer Miko et la tenir contre son châssis d'une manière protectrice.

Optimus secoua un peu la tête aux pitreries de son équipe puis se retourna vers la fembot toujours confuse et mal à l'aise.

«Voici les humains qui nous ont aidés depuis notre arrivée sur Terre. Miko, Rafael et Jack. Ils sont nos amis.» Il les montra du doigt l'un après l'autre. Whiteout hocha la tête poliment à chacun d'eux avec un petit sourire timide.

«Ravi de te rencontrer Whiteout !» Cria le petit humain avec des lunettes rectangulaires du nom de Rafael. Le jeune garçon s'approcha de la fembot et lui tendit une main timidement avec un petit sourire.

L'autre humain un peu plus âgé, Jack, attrapa le bras de Raf d'un air gêné en le tirant en arrière.

«Heuuu oui, moi aussi je le suis.» Dit-il nerveusement en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Whiteout rigola un petit peu puis lui hocha gentiment la tête en se décalant d'un pied à l'autre.

«Bien, nous pouvons à présent retourner à nos occupations. Whiteout, vous êtes libre de circuler comme bon vous semble, vous faite partie de l'équipe à présent. Mais je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous dès que possible.» Le grand bot rouge et bleu la regarda intensément puis salua le reste de l'équipe, déjà en direction d'un des couloirs.

Arcee souffla en s'avançant vers Jack, se mettant à genoux au sol devant le garçon.

«Bon, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. On va faire un tour ?» Demanda-t-elle en regardant Jack. Le garçon hocha frénétiquement la tête avant d'empoigner son casque et de grimper sur la moto bleue.

«Hey Raf ! On joue à la course de voiture ?! Aller s'il te plaît s'il te plait ! Bee tu joues avec nous ?» Cria Miko du haut de son perchoir sur l'épaule de Bulkhead.

Rafael hocha la tête et sourit joyeusement en courant dans l'escalier en métal suivit de Bumblebee et de ses gazouillis excités.

«Pas de bêtise Miko ! Je compte sur toi !» Bulkhead attrapa Miko et la posa au sol, un regard à moitié sévère. La petite humaine courut dans la direction de ses amis sans donner de réponse à son gardien.

Whiteout observa chaque bot et humain avec un grand intérêt. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'interagir personnellement avec les étrangers de cette planète et elle devait admettre qu'ils étaient très intéressants.

En voyant les Autobots s'occuper comme ça de leur charge, cela lui donna un méchant pincement au Spark et l'inquiétude monta à nouveau en elle.

«Ça va Whiteout ? As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?» Demanda le gros camion vert avec une petite pointe d'inquiétude. Whiteout regarda dans ses optiques qui semblaient vraiment préoccupées pour elle.

«N-Non merci Bulkhead ça va très bien. Je vous remercie pour l'hospitalité, vous êtes vraiment tous très gentil ! Mais pourrais-tu me montré l'endroit où je pourrais recharger ?» Elle demanda d'une voix légèrement étranglée sous la pression des sentiments qui l'accablaient.

Bulkhead hocha la tête et lui fit signe de le suivre dans un des couloirs. Ils passèrent tous les deux devant l'ordinateur et du médecin qui travaillait actuellement dessus mais celui-ci refusait de regarder dans leur direction. Surement à cause de tout-à-l'heure, c'était tout à fait compréhensible.

Ils arrivèrent tous les deux devant une porte à la fin du couloir.

«Voilà pour vous mademoiselle ! La chambre juste à côté de celle d'Arcee ! Hé hé je sens que vous allez être de bonnes copines !» Bulkhead cligna de l'œil en donnant un petit coup dans le côté de Whiteout.

Whiteout sourit gentiment au camion vert, une main frottant son autre bras alors qu'elle regardait gentiment à Bulkhead.

«Je te remercie Bulkhead, du fond du Spark ! On se revoit plus tard ?» Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte avec un clin d'œil. Bulkhead rit puis hocha la tête, la saluant et lui souhaitant une bonne recharge.

Whiteout attendit qu'il parte rejoindre son équipe pour entrer dans la fameuse chambre. La pièce en elle-même était assez spacieuse et plutôt confortable avec une lampe energon dans le coin droit. Il y avait une petite couchette, un bureau avec une chaise, un canapé et une table basse. Juste le nécessaire, c'était parfait pour elle.

Whiteout cligna des optiques et se dirigea directement sur sa couchette, voulant un peu de repos bien mérité. Elle traça ses doigts sur les nouvelles soudures sur son châssis et se demanda vaguement ce qu'il avait bien pu lui arriver.

Décidant qu'elle en parlerait plus tard avec le médecin, elle se coucha sur le dos d'une manière confortable en évitant d'écraser ses roues et les pièces métalliques couvrant son dos. Elle gémit alors qu'elle bascula sur le côté. Sa forme alternative n'était pas très pratique pour recharger … Elle leva ses jambes vers son châssis et passa ses bras autour de ses genoux pointus.

Son CPU bascula sur son bien le plus précieux au monde, coincé dans les mains de Starscream. Elle déversa quelques larmes d'energon sur sa couchette tout en priant Primus que tout allait être bien et qu'aucun mal ne sera fait.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Whiteout se réveilla quelques heures plus tard avec un sentiment de faim dans son réservoir.

Elle s'étira et bâilla longuement avant de se relever de sa couchette et se diriger vers la porte de sortie de ses quartiers. Elle marcha en traînant les pieds contre le sol, une impression d'être encore en stase ...

La pièce centrale n'était pas très occupée. Les deux humains de tout-à-l'heure étaient encore là à jouer avec Bumblebee en arrière-plan. Miko sautillait sur le canapé avec sa langue dehors dans la concentration et le plus jeune humain, Rafael, restait fixé sur l'écran.

Whiteout entra pleinement dans la pièce et se dirigea directement vers le distributeur à energon qu'elle avait repérée tout à l'heure. Elle poussa le bouton d'alimentation et y récupéra un délicieux cube bleu qu'elle but d'une seule traite.

_Beep beep !_

Bumblebee cria de joie en voyant sa charge humaine gagner le match contre Miko. La jeune fille asiatique croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et bouda dans le coin du canapé en criant que cela n'était pas juste.

«Serait-il possible de faire moins de bruit ?! J'aimerais pouvoir me concentrer !»

Whiteout sauta presque hors de son cadre en entendant la voix du médecin derrière elle. Ratchet était sous son ordinateur entrain de réparé certains câbles cassés avec dans une de ses mains, sa clé porte bonheur.

Ratchet arrêta son travail et sortit de dessous le bureau, il était couvert d'huile et de poussière. Il passa à côté de Whiteout et directement au distributeur à energon pour se servir.

«Alors, vous sentez-vous mieux ?» Demanda-t-il à Whiteout sans se retourner.

La fembot cligna des optiques, la bouche légèrement entre ouverte et incertaine comment aborder le médecin grincheux.

«Oui je vous remercie. Où sont les autres ?» Répondit-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

«En mission de reconnaissance.» Marmonna assez froidement le médecin rouge et blanc.

Whiteout fronça les sourcils puis posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Etait-il toujours aussi cru ?! Elle l'observa du coin de l'optique comme il passa devant elle et de retour sous le bureau.

«Ne t'inquiète pas Whiteout, Ratchet n'est pas du genre câlin. Il est encore en colère à cause de tout à l'heure ! Faut pas lui en vouloir.»Miko expliqua du haut de son perchoir sur la plateforme. Elle avait les jambes croisées et sa tête reposait sur ses avants bras sur la rambarde, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

Ratchet se raidit sous le bureau, les poings serrés autour de ses outils «Miko …» dit-il d'un ton d'avertissement.

Bumblebee commençait à devenir un peu nerveux, ne sachant pas quoi faire ou "dire" pour calmer l'ambiance explosive. Il regarda Raf s'avancer aux côtés de Miko et lui prendre le bras.

«Aller viens ! J'ai encore une partie à gagner !» S'écria-t-il en la tirant avec lui.

Miko hurla de joie et courut sans un autre mot vers le canapé où se jouaient les parties. Rafael souffla de soulagement et s'essuya le front, évitant de peu le conflit. Il envoya un dernier regard entre Ratchet et la fembot puis se précipita aux cotés de Miko.

Whiteout croisa ses bras sur son châssis puis jeta un regard froid au médecin devant elle. L'air autour d'eux devenait vite lourd et le seul bruit pouvant être entendu venait des deux enfants et des encouragements de Bumblebee.

Ratchet serra les poings et détourna le regard de la fembot, fronçant les sourcils avec une légère moue énervée.

L'ambiance changea lorsque le médecin reçut une communication de la part d'Optimus ordonnant d'activer le portail. Il s'enleva de sous le bureau et se précipita vers la manette pour l'abaisser, créant ainsi un tourbillon de vert bleu et jaune.

Bientôt, le reste de l'équipe Prime entra dans la base avec des visages fatigués. Arcee marcha rapidement en direction de ses quartiers, Bulkhead attrapa une Miko surexcitée et Optimus se dirigea vers Ratchet.

Le médecin rangea ses outils dans sa boîte, un air décontracte et totalement ignorant du conflit qu'il y avait eu quelques instants auparavant.

«Alors, qu'avez-vous découvert cette fois-ci ?» Demanda-t-il en regardant son chef et ami.

«Rien malheureusement mon ami, nous reprendrons demain.» Il souffla doucement puis passa son regard à Whiteout qui se tenait gentiment dans le coin de la pièce. Il retira son masque de bataille et s'approcha d'elle.

«Comment allez-vous ?» Dit-il doucement en tenant une main vers elle.

Whiteout déglutit, se souvenant de sa mission principale. Elle détourna rapidement ses optiques de ceux du Prime puis se racla le vocaliser, les mains se tordantes nerveusement devant elle.

«Très bien je vous remercie.» les souvenirs de sa petite conversation avec Starscream lui revinrent à l'esprit, apprendre davantage sur le leader Autobot.

Elle commença à sourire puis plongea à nouveau son regard dans celui du grand mech imposant en face d'elle.

«Je vous retourne la question, Monsieur.» Elle accentua sa prononciation sur le "Monsieur".

Optimus cligna des optiques dans la confusion au ton qu'elle empruntait mais répondit tout de même à sa question.

«Une mission comme les autres et une légère fatigue mais je vous remercie de demander Whiteout.» Répondit-il incertain puis partit sans un autre mot dans la direction de ses quartiers privés.

Whiteout observa la fuite du bot, se demandant ce qu'elle avait pu faire de mal pour qu'il réagisse de la sorte ! Sa confusion se transforma en agacement quand elle entendit le rire de Ratchet derrière elle.

Le médecin Autobot ricanait à l'expression que portait Whiteout, c'était inestimable. Il rangeait toujours son bureau et évitait encore de regardé la fembot blanche dans les optiques.

Avec un grognement mécontent, Whiteout roula des optiques et grogna d'exaspération. Comment allait-t-elle réussir sa mission dans des conditions pareilles ?! Elle était là depuis à peine quelques heures et déjà elle avait un Autobot contre elle …

Elle se détourna puis se dirigea vers ses quartiers personnels, les optiques embrumées.

_Je sens que ça va être très difficile …_

A suivre …

Prochain chapitre : chez les Decepticons ! :p

Comment trouvez-vous cela ? Un petit commentaire SVP Merci à vous tous !

VP


	4. Curiosité

Suiiiite ! :D

Plusieurs petites tensions et découvertes dans ce chapitre, je vous laisse découvrir !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4 : Curiosité

**{Decepticons}**

La jambe de Knockout bougea nerveusement sous le bureau de son ordinateur. Il était encore perturbé par ses drôles de souvenirs dans son CPU qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Ses mains griffues encadrèrent sa tête et ses doigts tapotèrent le haut de son casque dans l'énervement. Il cherchait désespérément à remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit dérangé mais sans aucun résultat concluant.

L'image de la fembot était encore gravée dans son CPU. Comment oublier sa couleur blanche et son cadre envoûtant … Et pourtant, il ne savait toujours pas où il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois.

La porte s'ouvrit avec un sifflement et Breakdown entra dans l'infirmerie.

«Hey Knockout regarde ce que j'ai déniché dans les cachots !» S'écria-t-il en tendant le bras vers l'avant.

Dans sa main se trouvait une petite sphère rouge à peine plus grande qu'une roue. En même temps que Breakdown marchait, il la faisait rebondir sans ménagement dans sa grosse main, un regard satisfait sur son visage.

Le médecin rouge cerise siffla et ses optiques devinrent une teinte plus foncée alors qu'il jeta un regard méchant en direction du Wrecker.

«Pas maintenant Breakdown ! Tu ne vois donc pas que je suis occupé ?!» Hurla-t-il en balançant ses bras vers l'écran de son ordinateur, la bouche crispée d'une manière agacée.

Breakdown cligna confusément des optiques au ton coléreux qu'empruntait Knockout à son égard. D'habitude il parlait avec sa voix de supériorité et non pas d'une façon aussi incertaine.

Il s'avança jusqu'au bureau juste derrière Knockout et jeta un coup d'œil à ce qu'il faisait. Il sourit puis approcha la sphère à côté de la tête du docteur, la balançant doucement de gauche à droite.

«Ça va te plaire ! Je t'assure !» Dit-il en souriant comme un imbécile.

Knockout roula des optiques et regarda méchamment le grand mech à côté de lui, s'apprêtant à l'envoyer balader mais son regard tomba sur l'étrange objet qu'il détenait encore.

«Quelle est cette chose ?!» Il déplia ses griffes et attrapa la sphère, ses optiques passant sur toute la surface lisse. Breakdown recula puis se mit à rire bruyamment au comportement de son ami de longue date.

«Tu aurais dû voir ça ! Elle était surveillée par un Vehicon dans la prison ! Donc j'entre, je sécurise le périmètre et je m'avance vers cette chose mais au moment où je la prends en main, elle se déplace loin de moi et dans un coin reculé de la cellule !» Expliqua Breakdown tout en regardant le médecin curieux.

Knockout tourna la sphère entre ses griffes plusieurs fois d'affilées et de temps à autre il observa son reflet sur la peinture rouge cerise de la sphère. Cet objet lui plaisait beaucoup !

Il avait toujours apprécié les choses à la fois étrange et belle, mais là il devait dire qu'elle était vraiment d'une grande élégance ! Il arrêta de bouger l'objet entre ses mains et regarda sévèrement Breakdown en se raclant la gorge.

«Tu as dit qu'elle bougeait c'est ça ?» Knockout fronça les sourcils lorsque le grand mech blindé hocha la tête dans l'accord avec ce qu'il venait de dire.

Il se leva et emmena la sphère avec lui jusque sur la couchette médicale froide de son infirmerie sombre. Il la posa sur la surface et souleva un autre sourcil dans la réflexion profonde, ses doigts posés sous son menton. Que devait-il faire avec ça ? Il sourit lorsqu'une idée diabolique entra dans son esprit.

Il souleva le bras et c'est avec un petit sursaut de Breakdown qu'il activa sa scie circulaire. Il approcha l'instrument de torture jusqu'à érafler un petit bout de la sphère. Des étincelles de lumière s'échappèrent du contact mais aucune autre réaction. Knockout fronça à nouveau les sourcils, rien du tout ?!

Breakdown grinça à nouveau les dents ensembles lorsque le médecin rapprocha à nouveau sa scie circulaire vers la sphère sauf que cette-fois ci, il y eut une réaction.

Un petit cri aigu sortit de l'objet puis il bougea autour de la couchette rapidement afin d'éviter d'entrer à nouveau en contact avec l'instrument de Knockout. Cela donna un souffle de choc et de surprise aux deux mech présents qui regardaient bêtement la sphère. Venait-elle simplement de bouger ?

Knockout grogna et retenta le coup. La réaction fut la même, la sphère roulait d'un côté à l'autre de la couchette.

Le médecin rugit de colère puis tenta d'aller de plus en plus vite pour toucher la sphère qui, elle, n'avait apparemment aucune fatigue pour l'éviter en roulant très rapidement sur toute la couchette avec précision.

Breakdown sortit de sa stupeur et attrapa le bras de Knockout en pleine action en le tirant légèrement en arrière.

«Je pense qu'il faut utiliser une autre méthode.» Dit-il doucement en relâchant le bot rouge.

Knockout lança son regard de braise à Breakdown puis grogna dans l'accord en rangeant sa scie dans son bras.

«Très bien ! Alors on fait quoi hein ?!» Hurla-t-il au visage du grand mech en croisant doucement ses bras sur son châssis par peur de rayer la peinture neuve.

Breakdown cligna des optiques puis se rapprocha de la couchette avec grande douceur. Il avança ses bras puis leva les mains devant lui en signe de paix.

«Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te veux aucun mal.» Chuchota-t-il en approchant doucement sa main au-dessus de la sphère qui, à la grande surprise de Knockout, ne s'éloigna même pas.

Breakdown sourit puis ramassa la sphère et la berça contre son immense châssis.

«Tu vois ? Je pensais à un peu plus de douceur dans nos mouvements.» Expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire et les optiques posées sur l'objet dans ses bras massifs.

Knockout souleva un sourcil, complètement perdu par le comportement anormal de son coéquipier. Breakdown était une brute pas un tendre ! Puis, que diraient les Autobots s'ils verraient ce genre de comportement chez les Decepticons ?! Non-sens, ils perdraient surement toutes crédibilités.

Breakdown se rapprocha de lui avec la sphère tenue fermement dans ses grosses mains mais avec précaution.

«Essaye avec autre chose maintenant, peut-être quelque chose de moins … Dangereux ?» Dit-il avec un léger haussement d'épaules dans l'hésitation.

Le médecin rouge regarda confusément le Wrecker mais finit par avoir une idée. Il souleva son autre bras et en sortie sa polisseuse chérie. Il approcha le disque doux au-dessus de la sphère et l'abaissa doucement sur sa surface lisse. A la surprise des deux mechs, la sphère semblait ronronner et même frissonner sous la touche douce et soyeuse.

Au bout d'un certain temps, des rainures et motifs se dessinèrent sur toute la surface de la sphère rouge. Knockout arrêta son disque et recula de surprise, observant du coin de l'optique que Breakdown avait tout aussi l'air surpris.

Les rainures se divisèrent puis prirent une toute nouvelle forme, et la sphère commença à se transformer. Deux petits bras et jambes, un corps et une tête prirent place dans les mains de Breakdown puis deux optiques bleues regardèrent maintenant les deux mech confusément.

«Par Unicron ... C'est, un étincelant ?!» Les optiques rouges de Knockout s'agrandirent en voyant l'étincelant rouge cerise assis innocemment. Il n'émettait aucun son, aucun bruit, il les regardait simplement avec le plus grand des calmes.

Quand Breakdown se rendit compte de cela, il faillit renverser sur le sol le pauvre étincelant dans la stupéfaction. Une sphère, un étincelant et pas n'importe lequel, un Autobot apparemment ! C'était vraiment incroyable ! Il ignorait que les étincelants possédaient ce type de transformation avant l'âge du mode alt, mais après tout, qu'est-ce qu'ils savaient réellement, eux ?

Breakdown monta sa main devant ses optiques et regarda le mini robot sous tous les angles. Il tenait juste dans sa main et le jeune mech ne s'éloigna même pas quand il toucha le haut de sa tête avec son doigt.

«Comment t'appelles-tu mon petit ?» Lui demanda-t-il dans une voix basse pour ne pas l'effrayer.

L'étincelant quant à lui, regardait bêtement le grand mech bleu foncé qui lui parlait avec une voix de bébé. Il souleva une crête optique et croisa ses petits bras sur son petit châssis, une légère moue sur ses lèvres.

«Turbo, et toi ?» Dit-il en pointant son doigt vers le visage orange du mech adulte. Breakdown cligna des optiques, il n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir peur !

«Moi c'est Breakdown !»

Knockout sortit de sa stupéfaction et regarda avec un œil critique l'échange entre les deux robots. Il grimaça de dégout en voyant que Breakdown semblait apprécier le petit. Il ne savait même pas d'où il venait ! Et c'était un satané Autobot !

«Hum ! Je pense qu'il est temps que tu rentres chez toi maintenant.» Dit-il en pointant du doigt la porte de sortie, son pied tapant dans un rythme sur le sol de son infirmerie.

Breakdown et Turbo arrêtèrent de faire connaissance et regardaient maintenant Knockout comme s'il avait mangé Megatron en personne. Breakdown s'avança un peu, une main soutenant l'étincelant dans ses bras pour pas qu'il ne tombe.

«Tu es fou ?! Je l'ai retrouvé dans une cellule humide et sombre surveillé par un Vehicon complètement stupide ! Il ne peut pas y retourner !» S'exclama-t-il fermement.

L'étincelant gémit et mordit son poing dans la peur, ses optiques grandes et humides. Il tourna la tête contre le châssis de Breakdown et attrapa avec son autre main tout ce qu'il pouvait serrer pour la vie chère «Bweakdown ...»

Breakdown désigna avec sa main l'étincelant tout entier puis regarda une fois de plus le médecin sceptique en face de lui «Tu vois ? Il m'aime déjà !»

Knockout serra la bouche en ligne mince lorsque Breakdown murmura des mots réconfortants à l'étincelant tremblotant dans son large châssis. Au bout d'un moment, il gémit de défaite et relâcha ses bras en regardant le plafond, soupirant bruyamment.

«Raahh ! D'accord ! Mais je ne le veux pas dans mes pieds est-ce clair ?! Je déteste les étincelants et encore plus les répugnants Autobots ...» Marmona-t-il d'une voix de dégout complète. Il se détourna des deux et s'assit une fois de plus devant son ordinateur.

Mais alors qu'il recommençait à travailler, il entendit derrière lui des sons de victoires venant des deux robots. Il grogna et roula des optiques en se reconcentrant sur son travail. Il se perdit dans son rapport pour Megatron lorsqu'il entendit à nouveau les voix des deux mechs.

«Qui sont tes créateurs mon petit ? Ton cadre me dit quelque chose …» La voix bourrue de Breakdown demanda gentiment à l'étincelant sur ses genoux. Les deux étaient assis sur le sol de l'infirmerie et discutaient tranquillement.

Turbo baissa les optiques sur ses petites mains posées sur ses propres genoux puis prit une petite inspiration dans ses ventilateurs. Il devenait nerveux avec les questions du gentil mech bleu.

«Maman m'a laissée ici et je n'ai jamais connu papa ...» Dit-il finalement après un temps de pause. Il ne voulait pas dire la désignation de sa maman à un inconnu, c'est ce qu'elle lui avait appris.

Breakdown sentit un pincement au Spark en voyant la tristesse écrite sur la petite bouille adorable. Il aurait aimé connaitre les noms des bots créateurs mais il n'allait pas le forcer, pas maintenant.

Alors pour calmer l'atmosphère pesante, Il lui sourit gentiment et lui frotta le casque avec une grande main ce qui entraîna l'étincelant à rire de joie qui essayait en vain de le repousser avec ses propres petites mains.

Breakdown commença à rire avec le jeune étincelant et utilisa son autre main pour poinçonné gentiment le côté de Turbo qui lui, explosa dans l'hystérie avant même qu'il ne le touche.

«Chuuute !» Explosa Knockout. Il se retourna brutalement et regarda sévèrement les deux au sol, un doigt posé sur ses lèvres et les optiques colériques.

Breakdown et Turbo arrêtèrent de rire et fixèrent le médecin rouge en colère non loin d'eux. Lorsqu'il se retourna une fois de plus à son ordinateur, Turbo regarda curieusement Breakdown pour une explication à son comportement.

Le grand mech bleu foncé haussa des épaules, ne sachant pas lui-même. Alors que le petit s'amusait a jouer avec un vis sur le sol, Breakdown passa son regard du médecin à l'étincelant, trouvant curieusement qu'ils avaient la même couleur.

_Hum, étrange... _

Turbo souffla d'exaspération puis regarda à nouveau le bot rouge avec curiosité, les doigts se tordant nerveusement.

Knockout essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur les formules sur l'écran devant lui mais son processeur était encore embrouillé par les souvenirs. Il ferma quelques instants les optiques et posa ses mains à plat de chaque côté du clavier en prenant de puissant souffle par ses évents.

Il rouvrit subitement les optiques lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose lui touchée la jambe. Il tourna un peu la tête et baissa les optiques à ses pieds où se trouvait le petit étincelant rouge. Il regarda autour de lui d'un air un peu perdu et recula, les mains en avant.

«Euh ... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?» Demanda-t-il alors qu'il implorait Breakdown du regard.

Turbo regarda le mech beaucoup plus grand que lui avec un soupir d'émerveillement, faisant des petits bonds sur ses pieds.

«Wouaa ! Tu brilles ! Comme les étoiles dans le ciel !» Sa bouche formait un ovale alors qu'il prenait dans l'apparence du bot rouge cerise devant lui.

Knockout cligna des optiques dans la confusion. De toute sa carrière, il n'avait jamais entendu pareil compliment, et Unicron seul le savait, il avait prié pour entendre quelque chose comme ça …

Il posa une main sur son châssis et se redressa fièrement.

«Je le sais bien ! Je suis une œuvre d'art à moi-même !» S'écria-t-il dans sa voix hautaine habituelle, un petit sourire en coin et un sourcil levé.

L'étincelant pencha la tête sur le côté, son étonnement de tout à l'heure mystérieusement envolé.

«Comment tu t'appelles ?» Demanda-t-il innocemment, arrêtant de sourire quand le bot brillant lui jeta un regard désapprobateur.

«Ça ne te regarde pas !» Marmonna Knockout en se détournant de l'étincelant et de retour à son travail. Certes, il avait apprécié le compliment du plus jeune, mais il ne fallait pas non plus trop en faire. Il n'aimait et n'aimera jamais les étincelants, point barre.

«Ben ma maman, elle dit toujours que c'est mal poli de ne pas parler clairement !» Réprimanda Turbo avec colère, son pied frappant le sol dans son énervement.

Les optiques de Knockout s'agrandirent et il entendit le ricanement de Breakdown en arrière-plan, ce qui aggravait la situation délicate. Le Wrecker, toujours riant sous son souffle, se releva du sol et sortit de l'infirmerie en promettant de revenir vite.

Une fois que Knockout vit la porte se refermer, il serra les poings à ses côtés et se baissa méchamment vers Turbo en pointant un doigt griffu dans son visage.

«Ta maman n'est pas là ! Et si tu ne veux pas retourner dans la prison, tu vas devoir te taire !» Siffla-t-il entre ses dents, les épaules raides de colère. Il se détourna ensuite de l'étincelant et partit vers la couchette au centre de l'infirmerie. Il tria soigneusement les outils sur le plateau d'argent se trouvant sur le rebord.

Mais alors qu'il se perdit dans ses pensées, Knockout fut surpris lorsqu'il vit des petits doigts sombres atteindre le bord du plateau et le faire basculer sur le sol au pied d'un petit étincelant curieux.

«Trop cool ! Des jouets !» Turbo s'assit et joua avec les seringues, les clefs ainsi que des pinces et autres trucs dangereux «vroum vroum !»

Knockout sentit la panique s'installer en lui alors que le jeune étincelant jouait avec ses affaires. Ses affaires ! Elles sont fragiles !

«Non non et non ! On ne joue pas avec ça !» Il poussa Turbo loin de ses outils et récupéra soigneusement son équipement contre son châssis, la colère montant en flèche tout en maintenant fermement ses précieux objets contre lui.

«Ohh ! Et ça c'est quoi ?»

Knockout eut à peine le temps de tout ramasser que l'étincelant était déjà en train d'ouvrir la porte de son armoire à peinture personnelle. Il hurla de panique quand Turbo ramassa un gros pot de peinture un étage plus haut, risquant de le déverser sur tout le sol.

«Non ! Ne touche pas à ça !» Il courut vite à l'autre bout de la pièce et attrapa de justesse le pot lourd qui venait de basculer.

Il souffla de soulagement et voulu attraper l'étincelant mais il n'était déjà plus à portée de main. Il venait de prendre la fuite dans une toute autre direction. Il revint rapidement dans la pièce centrale de l'infirmerie en sautillant sur ses pieds avec un chiffon sur sa tête, poussant des cris bizarres.

Malheureusement, n'ayant plus de capacité visuelle, il fonça droit vers le grand miroir et s'écrasa en plein dedans.

Knockout regarda avec horreur son miroir fétiche basculer d'avant en arrière avant de finalement finir par aller vers le sol. Avec un cri, il se jeta vers l'avant et empêcha une fois encore de justesse que le miroir n'explose en mille morceaux sur l'étincelant.

Turbo retira le chiffon de ses optiques bleues et regarda la scène de là où il était tombé. Le docteur rouge tenait le miroir au-dessus de lui avant de finalement le remettre à sa place d'origine. Son visage était sans expression, il avait l'air frêle et sous le choc.

«Hummm ... Monsieur ?» Demanda doucement Turbo en lui tapotant gentiment la jambe.

Knockout secoua la tête et regarda avec fureur l'étincelant devant lui. Il serra les poings et crissa ses dents ensembles pour ne pas le frapper de colère. En moins d'une heure, il avait réussi à tout mettre en pagaille aussi bien dans son infirmerie que dans son CPU !

«As-tu vu ce que tu viens de faire ?! Tu saccages toute mon infirmerie ! Je ne veux plus de toi ici sale petit Autobot !» Hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces en jetant nonchalamment ses bras autour de lui.

Les optiques de Turbo se remplirent de larmes et il hoqueta lorsque le médecin avait dit le mot "sale". La pièce retomba dans un silence pesant et électrique puis les portes de l'infirmerie se rouvrirent à nouveau.

«Hey ! Regardez ce que je vous ramène de bon-» Breakdown ne finit pas sa phrase lorsqu'il vit la scène se déroulant devant lui.

Knockout dominait l'étincelant avec une fureur à peine contenue dans son cadre fumant tandis que Turbo pleurait silencieusement, les optiques baissées dans la soumission.

Breakdown alluma pleinement les lumières de la salle et se précipita pour ramasser Turbo et le serrer contre son châssis imposant, une main soutenant sa tête.

«Knockout ! Qu'as-tu fait encore ?!» Demanda-t-il d'une voix déçue. Il secoua la tête puis regarda l'étincelant pour tout signe d'abus physiques sur son petit cadre rouge.

Knockout bascula sa tête dans la direction de son ami et claqua un doigt griffu dans la direction de l'étincelant «Demande plutôt ce qu'il a fait !»

Breakdownbaissa ses optiques à Turbo et le fit rebondir un peu pour voir son visage qui était caché dans le métal de son châssis.

«Turbo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé mon petit ?» Dit-il d'une voix douce qu'il ne savait pas qu'il possédait.

L'étincelant renifla puis regarda en direction de Knockout. Le médecin était appuyé contre l'un de ses bureaux avec ses bras contre son châssis et attendait avec impatience les mensonges du petit mech.

Turbo dégluti puis baissa les optiques sur ses mains posées à plats sur le châssis de Breakdown.

«Il m'a sauvé la vie ...» Marmonna-t-il d'une voix roque à cause des larmes.

Knockout souleva une crête optique aux paroles du petit, ne s'attendant certainement pas à cela. Il pensait qu'il allait essayer de gagner la confiance de son meilleur ami et de le corrompre avec des mensonges, mais pas à la vérité.

Breakdown regarda curieusement Turbo puis il sourit à Knockout, fier de la réponse. Pour changer l'atmosphère, Breakdown se dirigea vers ses petites trouvailles et les ramassèrent d'une main, l'autre soutenant l'étincelant.

«Regardez ce que je vous rapportes ! Des bons cubes bien frais !» S'exclama-t-il en s'amusant à lancer les cubes en l'air. Turbo applaudi vivement et cria de joie, sautillant comme un fou dans les bras de Breakdown.

Il prit les cubes et en posa sur le sol pour que Turbo puisse en manger tranquillement. Il tandis un cube à Knockout qui refusa catégoriquement avec un rapide et sec «je n'ai pas faim». Le médecin contourna le Wrecker et sortit de l'infirmerie en roulant des mécaniques comme à son habitude.

Breakdown regarda confusément Knockout qui venait de prendre la fuite puis tourna ses optiques à l'étincelant se régalant sur le sol. Il sourit et s'assit à côté de lui pour boire un cube d'energon frais.

Les deux mangèrent en silence lorsque Turbo s'arrêta soudainement de boire son cube et regarda Breakdown.

«Le mech rouge m'a traité de sale petit Autobot ... Est-ce vrai ?» Demanda-t-il avec une touche de tristesse dans sa petite voix.

Breakdown fut surpris par cela et déglutit péniblement sur son cube. Knockout avait vraiment dit une chose pareille ? Comment était-il censé lui répondre qu'ils étaient leurs pires ennemis ? Il déglutit une fois de plus puis essaya de trouver les bons mots.

«Eh bien oui tu es un Autobot mais le plus adorable que je connaisse." Finit-il par dire, regardant nerveusement l'étincelant à côté de lui.

Cela semblait convenir car Turbo sourit grandement et retourna à son cube, satisfait de la petite mais simple réponse du plus âgé.

Breakdown fit de même que lui mais le regarda encore du coin de l'optique, une drôle de sensation dans son Spark. Il se sentait étrange d'être là, avec un étincelant Autobot, discutant de choses différentes.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il peut ressembler à Knockout …_

A suivre ...

Voilà un nouveau chapitre ^^ J'ai vraiment besoin d'avis sur cette histoire, besoin de votre soutien pour continuer à l'écrire ) merci d'avoir lu !


	5. Apprendre

Nouveau chapitre !

Bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 5 : Apprendre

**{Autobots}**

Le lendemain matin, Optimus demanda à Bumblebee, Whiteout, Bulkhead et Arcee de l'accompagner sur une mission. Ratchet avait trouvé un signal d'energon dans le désert à deux heures de leur base. La possibilité de se ravitailler était énorme et à ne surtout pas manquer.

De plus, la présence des Decepticons sur le terrain se faisait plus rare, une chance en plus pour que la mission se déroulerait au mieux.

Donc les voici, les cinq Autobots se préparant à partir dans le hall principal de la base cachée. L'agent Fowler était lui aussi présent pour leur souhaiter bonne chance, ne savait-on jamais. Les enfants, eux, étaient à l'école aujourd'hui, donc pas de stress jusqu'à ce soir pour leurs gardiens.

Ratchet tapota ses doigts habiles sur les touches de son super ordinateur afin d'effectuer le pont terrestre en toute sécurité et au bon endroit. Il entra les coordonnées exactes puis se rapprocha de la manette d'activation.

Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Arcee et Whiteout attendaient tous au milieu de la pièce, patientant le temps qu'Optimus fasse son apparition et donne le feu vert.

Le scout jaune et le plus jeune de la bande faisait des étirements avec Bulkhead tandis que Arcee gardait ses mains sur ses hanches, frappant son pied sur le sol en métal dans l'impatience.

«Bon, Ratchet, récapitulons. Tu as trouvé des traces d'energon à l'Est et tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas les Decepticons déjà sur place ?» Demanda-t-elle en levant une main en l'air.

Bulkhead marcha vers Arcee en roulant ses épaules puis se mit à ricaner en frappant sa massue dans sa grande main.

«Peu importe ! S'ils sont là, nous leurs mettrons une bonne raclée !» Dit-il, Bumblebee sifflant en accord en faisant des petits sauts d'échauffements.

Whiteout regarda le groupe parler entre eux mais n'osa pas trop se rapprocher. Elle les connaissait à peine ! Donc elle resta collée au mur, les jambes croisées en attendant de savoir quoi faire ou dire.

Arcee tourna son regard dans sa direction puis sourit un peu.

«Alors Whiteout, es-tu prête ?» Demanda-t-elle en s'appuyant sur une jambe. Il fallait dire qu'elle était vraiment heureuse qu'il y avait une autre fembot dans la base ! Être seule entourée de mech n'était absolument pas facile, donc un peu de compagnie féminine n'allait pas être refusée.

Whiteout regarda nerveusement Arcee puis lui rendit son sourire, une main frottant nerveusement son bras.

«Hum, oui oui ! Je le suis !» Répondit-elle en baissant les optiques au sol. Elle se rappela soudainement des paroles de Starscream, ne pas souffler sa couverture !

Bulkhead se rapprocha de Whiteout et lui donna une petite tape amicale dans le dos.

«Ne t'inquiète pas, je surveillerais tes arrières !» S'esclaffa-t-il gentiment en lui donnant une petite pression sur l'épaule.

Whiteout se gratta l'arrière du casque dans la gêne mais hocha la tête «Merci Bulkhead.»

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir du fond et le grand Optimus Prime entra dans la salle centrale, toujours aussi impressionnant. Arcee, Bumblebee et Bulkhead commencèrent à se transformer devant le portail maintenant ouvert devant eux.

Optimus vit de l'hésitation dans les optiques de Whiteout alors il se rapprocha d'elle et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, la poussant lentement vers l'avant.

«Whiteout, je ne peux garantir ta sécurité mais je te promet que l'on ne te laissera pas en arrière, quoi qu'il arrive.» Il se pencha un peu pour paraître moins immense à la petite fembot blanche et noire.

Whiteout jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Optimus puis elle lui sourit gentiment en hochant la tête positivement, marchant à côté de lui timidement.

«Merci Monsieur, je ne vous décevrais pas.» Murmura-t-elle en se redressant fièrement, mais sursauta lorsque Ratchet ricana bêtement non loin d'elle. Elle lui jeta un regard étrange, les sourcils froncés, une main sur sa hanche.

Le médecin marmonnait dans sa barbe en roulant ses optiques à Whiteout puis il se tourna dos face à elle. Il ne voulait toujours pas lui faire confiance … Quelque chose en elle le dérangeait mais il n'arrivait pas encore à savoir quoi.

Whiteout sentit un peu de colère à cela. Il était vraiment … Un imbécile par moments ! Elle frissonna puis se tourna face au portail, ignorant délibérément le médecin.

«Je suis prête Monsieur.»

Optimus n'avait pas manqué le petit conflit silencieux entre son médecin et la nouvelle. Il allait falloir qu'il discute avec Ratchet, et sérieusement. Il plaça son masque de bataille et descendit son regard sur la fembot.

«Ma désignation est Optimus, Whiteout.» Optimus détourna le regard en même temps que Whiteout porta le sien sur lui.

Il voulait qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom ? C'était plutôt positif ! Elle sourit doucement de victoire et concentra son regard sur le pont terrestre en face d'elle.

«Nous allons y aller sans mode alternatif-» Optimus se coupa net dans ses paroles lorsque Whiteout entama une transformation.

Les engrenages et différents mécanismes se mélangèrent et trouvèrent une nouvelle place jusqu'à ce que la fembot ressemblait à une voiture terrienne. Une belle voiture blanche avec un peu de noir à certains endroits, une Ford Fiesta modèle 2011.

Whiteout fonça à toute allure dans le pont terrestre complètement inconsciente des regards douteux d'Optimus et de Ratchet. Les deux se regardèrent puis Optimus couru lui aussi dans le portail en laissant seul le médecin blanc et rouge avec des questions pleins le CPU.

Ratchet descendit à nouveau la manette puis fronça les sourcils, plutôt perplexe. Comment se faisait-il qu'une fembot qui venait de descendre sur Terre dans une navette de secours possédait déjà un Alt-mode ?

oOoOoOoOoOo

Arcee, Bumblebee et Bulkhead arrivèrent en premier sur les lieux.

Arcee cligna des optiques et plaça une main au-dessus de ses optiques à cause de la forte intensité du soleil. Elle se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit d'un moteur venant dans leur direction à travers le pont terrestre.

Une voiture blanche apparut et se transforma rapidement en touchant le sol du désert. C'était Whiteout !

La fembot bleue leva un sourcil mais ne dit rien, trop préoccupée par l'endroit où ils avaient atterrit. Bulkhead rangea sa massue dans son avant-bras puis regarda autour de lui.

«Mais où sommes-nous ?!» Dit-il en se retournant confusément vers Bumblebee mais le jeune scout se contenta d'hausser des épaules.

Whiteout rejoint les autres en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, les optiques cherchant tout signal d'intrus ou d'ennemis.

«Je pense que votre doc n'a pas bien programmé son pont spatial.» Marmonna-t-elle en roulant les optiques au ciel. Au même moment, Optimus arriva en courant du portail et directement en face d'eux. Le pont terrestre se referma aussitôt, laissant les cinq Autobots seuls dans le désert aride.

Arcee se rapprocha du commandant et désigna le désert avec sa main.

«Alors Optimus, par où commençons-nous ?» Elle tourna sur elle-même en cherchant la fameuse source d'energon. Optimus leva les optiques puis pointa avec son doigt dans une direction, son autre main posée contre son audio pour écouter la communication interne.

«Ratchet nous dit que c'est par là, à quelques kilomètres.» Expliqua-t-il en transmettant les informations de son médecin.

Bulkhead s'avança aux côtés de Whiteout et posa une main sur son épaule, la secouant un peu d'une manière rassurante.

«Tu vas voir, c'est vraiment génial d'être dans l'équipe Prime !» Il cligna de l'optique puis se transforma en 4x4 vert kaki. Bumblebee bipa en accord avec ce qu'il venait de dire puis suivit le mouvement des autres Autobots, prenant la forme de sa voiture jaune habituelle.

Optimus regarda Whiteout puis lui hocha la tête dans un encouragement à les suivre «Autobots, roulez !»

La fembot sourit d'admiration lorsque le puissant chef se transforma en Peterbilt rouge et bleu, le moteur à plein régime. Elle suivit l'action en se transformant elle aussi dans sa forme à quatre roues.

Les véhicules tracèrent le long désert chaud à la recherche de victuaille. Ratchet les guidait depuis la base de donnée avec son ordinateur dans la base. Arcee passa devant Optimus en donnant de petites poussées d'accélérations mais Bumblebee la rattrapa assez vite.

Whiteout n'osait pas trop avancer plus vite par peur de se faire remarquer par l'équipe. Elle commença à réfléchir à un plan d'action en même temps qu'elle se concentrait sur le sable frôlant ses pneus. Il fallait qu'elle se rapproche d'Optimus coûte que coûte !

Whiteout pressa un peu le pas jusqu'à arriver aux côtés du Prime, à l'avant du cortège. Elle zigzagua un peu et donna d'autres petites accélérations nerveuses pour avoir l'attention d'Optimus.

Le grand Peterbilt ne remarqua pas le moins du monde ses efforts et se concentrait toujours sur la voix de Ratchet dans son communicateur interne.

**-Toujours tout droit Optimus, tu devrais apercevoir des rochers devant vous.-**

Optimus ne répondit pas mais continua de rouler toujours tout droit. Après un petit moment, il se rendit compte que Whiteout roulait à côté de lui avec insistance. Dans son mode robot il aurait cligné des optiques, confus. Il devait admettre que cette fembot était plutôt étrange …

Bulkhead commença à ralentir jusqu'à un arrêt complet à côté d'Arcee et Bumblebee en face d'immenses rochers pointus. Ils se transformèrent tous et regardèrent les environs.

Optimus arriva lui aussi suivi de Whiteout et se transforma, le cadre raide et une expression douteuse sur son visage.

«C'est ici Ratchet ?» Dit-il en plissant les optiques. Il appuya un doigt sur le côté de sa tête, attendant la réponse à l'autre bout de la communication.

**-Oui oui, le signal vient bien d'ici. Il devrait y avoir une entrée quelque part.-**

Optimus hocha la tête puis regarda ses coéquipiers qui attendaient les instructions.

«Faisons une recherche approfondie.» Dit-il en sortant son blaster et son masque de bataille. Les autres hochèrent la tête et se séparèrent en deux groupes, laissant le Prime passer devant.

Whiteout décida de suivre Arcee tandis que Bumblebee partit avec Bulkhead. Les deux fembots restèrent dans le silence jusqu'à ce que Whiteout ouvre la bouche, les optiques tout autour d'elle en état d'alerte.

«Tu es ici depuis longtemps ?» Demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse.

Arcee commença à grimper les rochers, un regard sérieux sur son visage «assez longtemps.»

La réponse était un peu crue du point de vue de Whiteout. Elle fronça les sourcils et posa ses mains sur ses hanches marmonnant un rapide «je vois …» Elle haussa ensuite les épaules, décidant de la laisser faire son travail.

Elle contourna une des grandes roches puis entre deux crevasses, elle trouva une petite fissure bleue lumineuse. Elle se pencha en avant et essaya de voir à l'intérieur de l'immense cave, c'était de l'energon ! Elle se retourna rapidement et courut jusqu'au Prime qui discutait par communication interne avec le médecin.

«J'ai trouvé l'energon !» Cria-t-elle en pointant une main vers les rochers. Optimus cligna des optiques puis appela rapidement son équipe.

«Autobots, nous l'avons trouvé !» il se dirigea ensuite vers l'endroit où Whiteout avait vu la petite fissure. C'était bel et bien de l'energon et en masse ! Il fit signe à Bulkhead de se rapprocher.

«Fais-nous un passage Bulkhead.»

Bulkhead rit un peu et arma son bras de sa gigantesque massue.

«Ha ha ! C'est parti !» Dit-il en frappant la roche avec jusqu'à créer un passage assez grand pour laisser entrer Arcee et Whiteout. Optimus regarda les deux fembots puis il leur hocha la tête, signe pour elles d'y entrer.

Arcee sauta dans le trou sombre en première puis Whiteout s'empressa de la suivre. Les deux fembots marchaient l'une derrière l'autre dans la profonde caverne humide jusqu'à se retrouver face à des stalagmites d'energon cristallisés.

Arcee posa un doigt contre sa tempe et contacta immédiatement son commandant, un sourire aux lèvres.

«Optimus, nous y sommes.» Dit-elle en s'approchant d'une colonne en regardant son reflet.

Whiteout ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction à ses montagnes d'energon. Des piliers immenses de cubes et de cristaux remplissaient la cave entière d'une source presque inépuisable d'energon, tout ce qui pourrait faire rêver un bot, un vrai trésor !

Elle referma sa bouche et fronça les sourcils, se demandant comment se faisait-il que les Decepticons n'étaient pas encore au courant de cette mine d'energon ?

Arcee hocha la tête au prochain ordre qu'elle venait de recevoir dans sa communication «d'accord.» elle enleva son doigt de sa tempe et se retourna vers Whiteout.

«Nous devons commencer l'extraction.» Expliqua-t-elle en s'approchant d'une pile plus petite qu'elle.

Whiteout hocha la tête et se rapprocha d'Arcee, un sourire sur son visage.

«Par où commençons-nous ?» Lui demanda-t-elle gentiment. Arcee se retourna et cligna des optiques au ton qu'elle empruntait. Elle regarda d'abord autour d'elle puis soupira doucement, une main grattant l'arrière de son casque.

«Eh bien, par le plus simple ?» Elle haussa les épaules et commença à récupérer des cubes sur le sol.

Whiteout hocha la tête et s'empressa de suivre le mouvement de la petite fembot bleue, se frappant mentalement pour avoir demander une chose aussi insignifiante et stupide.

_Idiote ! Ne pas se faire remarquer_ ! Elle souffla d'exaspération puis se pencha elle aussi pour ramasser les cubes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Optimus et les autres attendaient patiemment le retour des deux fembots en exploration lorsque la communication du Prime s'ouvrit brutalement et la voix forte de Ratchet entra dans ses audios.

**-Optimus ! Je capte du mouvement Decepticons au Sud de votre position !-**

Optimus replaça immédiatement son masque de bataille et activa ses armes dès que les mots avaient étés reçus.

«Autobots ! Restez sur vos gardes !» Cria-t-il en s'approchant rapidement des autres.

Bumblebee bipa et fit de même qu'Optimus en se plaçant à côté de Bulkhead puis observa frénétiquement les alentours. Bulkhead se mit en face du Prime, claquant sa massue dans sa main fortement.

«Ils n'ont pas intérêts à venir !» Grogna ce dernier.

Les trois bots observèrent attentivement autour d'eux lorsqu'une roche venue de nulle part tomba à quelques centimètres de Bumblebee.

Ils relevèrent tous la tête et pointèrent leurs armes aux Vehicons descendant les rochers tels des araignées. Optimus donna le signal pour tirer à son équipe aux aguets «Abattez-les !»

Les tirs partirent dans tous les sens mais cela n'était qu'une diversion, les autres Vehicons arrivèrent comme prévu, par le Sud. Bulkhead balança sa massue dans le visage d'un des Vehicons puis se retourna, les optiques larges.

«Optimus ! Attention !»

Le commandant se retourna à temps pour tirer sur le Vehicon fonçant droit sur lui.

Bumblebee esquivait presque tous les tirs avec grâce et délicatesse. Il sauta en l'air et atterrit juste derrière un Vehicon, le prenant ainsi par surprise. Quand il se retourna, il se prit un violent coup de poing dans le visage qui le projeta en arrière, glissant sur le sol.

Bumblebee se frotta les mains mais deux autres Vehicons l'attaquèrent en même temps. Deux contre un ce n'était pas juste !

Pendant que Bulkhead était occupé à repousser les nouveaux Vehicons arrivant en masse, certains s'introduisaient dans la crevasse menant à l'energon et aux deux fembots inconscientes du danger à l'extérieur.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Arcee continuait de faire des piles de cube juste à proximité de l'entrée de la grotte sombre avec l'aide silencieuse de Whiteout. Les deux fembots travaillaient sans se rendre compte de l'agitation à l'extérieur.

Whiteout plaça aussi des cubes dans un compartiment dans son châssis, au cas où quelque chose devait arriver, ne savait-on jamais. Arcee se redressa et s'essuya le front avec un petit soupire.

«Bon, je pense qu'on peut commencer à sortir les paquets de cubes- » **BAM !**

Whiteout se redressa soudainement en laissant tomber les cubes au sol, les optiques larges. Le bruit ressemblait à un coup de feu … Que ce passait-il ?!

Arcee mit immédiatement son doigt contre sa tempe et contacta son chef dans la panique.

«Optimus ! Que se passe-t-il dehors ?!» Hurla-t-elle frénétiquement dans sa communication mais il n'y avait pas de réponse.

Un autre tremblement secoua la caverne, détruisant quelques piles de cubes qu'avaient faites les deux fembots plus tôt. Arcee s'agrippa contre un rocher puis attrapa le bras de Whiteout qui se couvrait la tête.

«Ratchet ! Tu me reçois ?!» Essaya encore une fois la moto bleue alors qu'elle cherchait une issue.

Des bruits de pas et moteurs arrivèrent dans la direction des deux fembots et bientôt toute la caverne était infestée de Vehicons. Arcee poussa Whiteout sur le côté puis fonça droit sur eux en mode moto.

Elle roula sur un pilier de cristal couché au sol et vola dans les airs jusqu'à arriver en plein dans les Vehicons. Elle se retransforma et utilisa sa vitesse pour battre ses ennemis, la colère et la rage au Spark.

«Whiteout ! Sors d'ici !» Elle évita de justesse un coup de poing en plein visage.

Whiteout hésita à laisser l'autre fembot mais hocha la tête puis se releva pour tenter de rejoindre la sortie. Elle courut entre les bots en plein combat en faisant le plus attention possible aux coups partants dans tous les sens. Elle s'apprêta à sortir lorsqu'un Vehicon lui barra la route.

«Où vas-tu comme ça ?» Il s'approcha d'elle, ses griffes se serrant et se desserrant.

Whiteout le regarda de haut en bas curieusement puis tourna le regard vers la sortie se trouvant à quelques pas. Elle commença à reculer lorsque celui-ci s'avança encore plus près d'elle.

«Alors ? Tu ne veux pas te battre ?» Ricana-t-il en armant son bras et visant son canon droit sur elle.

Whiteout grogna puis se baissa au moment où il tira. Elle pivota sur la droite et donna un coup dans le dos du Vehicon pour ensuite courir vers la sortie.

Un des autres véhicons pointa son arme sur la fembot blanche puis il tira directement dans son épaule. Whiteout hurla de douleur et s'écroula sur le sol, une main posée contre sa blessure.

L'auteur de ce tir courut jusqu'à son emplacement et donna un coup de pied dans son ventre pour la tourner face à lui. Il rit et s'accroupit à côté d'elle, son arme pointée directement au-dessus de sa tête.

Arcee qui se battait comme une folle détourna un instant le regard de sa cible pour voir Whiteout à terre menacée de mort par un Vehicon. Elle repoussa violemment le mech qui l'attaquait puis hurla de toutes ses forces, la peur au ventre.

«Whiteout !» elle se redressa et courut avec son blaster allumé et pointé sur le Vehicon menaçant son alliée. Elle s'arrêta net dans son élan lorsque celui-ci rabaissa son arme et recula d'un air surpris, la main de Whiteout tendu vers lui.

Le mech hocha la tête puis regarda autour de lui aux autres Vehicons présents dans la cave.

«D-Decepticons, o-on se replis !» Bafouilla-t-il, encore sous le choc. Ils se transformèrent tous et prirent la fuite par le même endroit qu'ils étaient apparus plus tôt.

Arcee sortit de sa stupeur en secouant la tête puis se précipita jusqu'aux côtés de Whiteout, une main posée au-dessus de sa blessure.

«Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé !» Demanda-t-elle avec une touche de panique dans la voix. N'obtenant pas de réponse de la fembot à terre, elle plaça son bras autour de son cou et la tira doucement vers l'avant.

«Allez vient, il faut sortir d'ici avant que tout ne s'effondre !»

Whiteout grogna de douleur mais se releva sur ses jambes, la blessure à son épaule n'était pas très profonde, juste assez douloureuse. Elles marchèrent jusqu'à la sortie juste à temps avant que tout ne s'affaisse, détruisant la mine d'energon.

Bumblebee bipa fortement lorsqu'il les aperçût enfin. Il se précipita vers elles et attrapa Whiteout par le bras, les optiques écarquillées en voyant l'état de sa nouvelle amie. Il leva les optiques vers Arcee et demanda dans sa langue mécanique qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé.

Optimus et Bulkhead arrivèrent eux aussi, surpris par l'attaque presque surprise. Les Decepticons n'étaient pas censés savoir l'existence de cette mine d'energon, encore moins la présence des Autobots.

Optimus posa un doigt contre sa tempe et contacta Ratchet dans l'urgence.

«Il nous faut immédiatement un pont terrestre, Ratchet. Nous avons un blessé.» Expliqua-t-il en baissant le regard sur Whiteout. Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle et plaça une main rassurante sur son épaule, Bulkhead de l'autre côté en parlant doucement dans son audio.

Le pont terrestre s'ouvrit à leur emplacement, permettant aux bots de rentrer bredouille à la base.

**{Autobots}**

«Je ne comprends pas …»

Ratchet se gratta le haut du casque en apercevant l'équipe revenir à la base, les visages graves. Il se rapprocha d'Optimus qui détenait dans ses bras Whiteout, saignant à cause de son épaule blessée. Il fronça les sourcils puis croisa les bras sur son châssis en tapant son pied sur le sol dans l'énervement.

«J'avais pourtant tout vérifié … C'est vraiment étrange ! Les Decepticons n'étaient pas au courant ! C'est impossible Optimus !» Il baissa son regard sur le sol et posa un doigt sur son menton.

Optimus ne fit pas attention à Ratchet, il continua de marcher avec le reste de l'équipe derrière lui. Arcee était également légèrement blessée à la tête mais rien de bien grave. Bulkhead et Bumblebee étaient ceux qui avaient le mieux réussit au combat aujourd'hui.

Le jeune scout courut dans la base avec ses sifflements de victoire incessants qui aggrava la frustration de Ratchet.

«Veux-tu bien cesser ! Va voir ailleurs !» Cria-t-il en pointant un doigt dans la direction du couloir.

Bulkhead rit puis posa une main sur l'épaule de Bumblebee qui avait les portières tombantes après une telle réprimande de son médecin.

«Ne t'inquiète pas, tu le connais maintenant ! Toujours à râler pour un rien … » il rit encore puis se dirigea vers des caisses pour s'asseoir, complètement épuisé.

Ratchet grogna et roula ses optiques aux paroles de Bulkhead puis décida d'aller voir Arcee qui avait une légère claudication dans sa démarche. Optimus mit un pied en travers son passage et posa une main sur son épaule.

«Je pense que Whiteout a le plus besoin d'aide en ce moment, mon ami. Arcee n'est que partiellement blessée.» Lui dit-il d'une voix sage, les optiques inquiètes.

Les systèmes de Ratchet s'échauffèrent dans la colère mais il hocha la tête en accord avec son chef malgré sa réticence évidente. La fembot avait les optiques fermées dans la douleur et s'accrochait au châssis du Prime, de l'energon coulant de son épaule et sur le sol de la base.

_Hum, pathétique …_

«Bon, très bien.» Soupira-t-il en s'approchant du Prime. Il se dirigea vers son infirmerie et fit signe à Optimus de le suivre rapidement. Lorsque les portes se fermèrent, un long silence s'installa sur les trois bots présents.

Quand les enfants n'étaient pas là pour mettre leurs petits grains de sel, c'était beaucoup plus … calme. Du point de vue de Ratchet bien évidemment.

Dans le centre de la base, Bulkhead s'étira en faisant craquer ses engrenages, appréciant le son que cela engendrait. Il regarda ensuite Arcee adossée contre le mur, un morceau de tissu posé contre son front, essuyant le petit filet d'energon s'y trouvant là.

«Une fois de plus nous avons eu de la chance, n'est-ce pas Arcee ?»

Arcee sortit de sa rêverie lorsque Bulkhead lui parla. Elle cligna des optiques puis décroisa ses bras en posant une main sur sa hanche, un sourcil levé.

«Oui, même si je dois dire que quelque chose m'intrigue …» Marmonna-t-elle en posant un doigt contre son menton.

Le fait que le Vehicon n'avait pas tué Whiteout au moment opportun était vraiment étrange … Même elle ne souhaitait pas que cela arrive, en aucun cas, mais la réaction restait un suspens complet. Pourquoi avait-il l'air surpris tout à coup en voyant la fembot ? Pleins de questions se bousculaient dans son processeur déjà en surcharge.

«Hey, Arcee ?»

Arcee secoua la tête puis regarda Bulkhead d'un air surpris. Lui et Bumblebee la fixaient avec une petite lueur incertaine dans les optiques.

«Euh o-oui oui …» Elle se frotta le front puis se dirigea vers ses quartiers personnels, ignorant délibérément ses amis.

Bulkhead observa la fuite de la fembot puis regarda Bumblebee d'un air interrogateur.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?» Lui demanda-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du casque. Bumblebee siffla puis haussa les épaules pour montrer son ignorance à la question du mech vert.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_

«Tu peux la poser juste là.» Ratchet pointa son doigt sur une couchette libre de son infirmerie puis s'approcha de son énorme bureau et de ses fournitures médicales.

Optimus hocha la tête puis déposa délicatement Whiteout. La fembot gémit de douleur puis s'accrocha aux bords de la couchette dans une poigne de mort. Bon sang que cette plaie faisait mal !

Son épaule n'était vraiment pas belle à voir … De l'energon coulait continuellement du trou et on pouvait y voir, à l'intérieur, les câbles de son protoforme sensible. L'armure de protection était partiellement cassée et même brûlée à certains endroits.

Optimus la regarda une dernière fois puis se dirigea vers la sortie, laissant le médecin travailler sur sa nouvelle patiente.

«Tu auras aussi le droit à un check-up Optimus.» S'exclama Ratchet juste avant que son chef ne passe la porte.

Optimus s'arrêta dans sa démarche et résista à l'envie de rouler ses optiques aux paroles du médecin. Il avait tellement envie de gémir de frustration ! Au lieu de cela, il hocha simplement la tête puis quitta l'infirmerie silencieusement.

Whiteout regarda le Prime sortir avec une certaine nervosité dans ses optiques puis elle détourna le regard vers le médecin qui lui tournait encore le dos. Elle devait bien admettre qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup …. Personne ici on dirait !

Cet Autobot était tellement grincheux qu'il en devenait repoussant, malgré qu'il ne fût pas laid à regarder, bien au contraire. Il avait un assez beau visage et de jolies optiques bleues.

Whiteout souffla puis détourna le regard dans un autre coin de l'infirmerie, croisant ses bras sur ses jambes. Ses doigts tapèrent dans un rythme sur sa jambe alors qu'elle attendait le verdict.

Ratchet finit de récupérer son matériel puis il se rapprocha de son patient. Il prit le bras de Whiteout avec une certaine pression quelque peu désagréable puis planta une seringue remplie d'un liquide rose.

«Aie !» Cria Whiteout dans l'indignation et une certaine douleur.

Elle essaya de retirer son bras de l'emprise du médecin mais il la détenait fermement pour ne pas qu'elle bouge. Plus elle essayait de se délivrer, plus Ratchet resserrait sa prise sur son bras.

«Lâchez-moi ! Vous me faites mal !» Elle posa son autre main sur le bras de Ratchet et poussa de toutes ses forces. Le mech frappa sa main loin de lui et la regarda méchamment avec un petit rictus.

«Reste tranquille !» Dit-il dans un sifflement mécontent.

Whiteout sentait de la colère entrer dans son Spark, alors elle poussa Ratchet loin d'elle et serra les dents ensembles, les optiques furieuses.

«J'ai dit, laissez-moi !» elle hurla à son visage, ses aérations vrombissantes de colère puis se rassit les bras croisés sur son châssis avec une petite moue.

Ratchet semblait confus au premier abord, mais il reprit très vite ses esprits et serra ses poings. Il se ré avança vers Whiteout et la menaça avec une clé qu'il sortit rapidement de son avant-bras.

«Vous, vous allez m'écouter attentivement. Je suis ici pour faire mon travail mais sachez que si j'avais eu le choix, je ne me serais même pas occupé d'une petite Autobot pleurnicharde qui croit que le monde tourne autour d'elle ! Compris ?» Expliqua-t-il avec une touche de venin dans sa voix.

Il profita de son visage bouche bée pour insérer une cuillère de liquide verdâtre dans sa bouche.

Les optiques de Whiteout s'agrandirent dans l'horreur puis elle toussa fortement en se cabrant vers l'avant. Elle essayait en vain de cracher tout l'horrible sérum de son réservoir mais hélas, c'était déjà dans le fond.

Ses toux devinrent très violentes jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive enfin à se calmer, les optiques humides par l'effort. Elle passa une main tremblante le long de sa bouche pour essuyer le reste du liquide affreux.

Ratchet observa avec une certaine joie la fembot s'étouffant sur la couchette, un sourire en coin. Lorsqu'elle se calma enfin, il se retourna pour ranger ses ustensiles mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'il reçut un violent coup à l'arrière de la tête.

La chose qui avait pris contact avec son casque tomba sur le sol avec un bruit métallique, il s'agissait d'une petite clé argentée … Sa petite clé.

Il se retourna très lentement et posa ses optiques remplies de haine sur la fembot blanche et noire assise innocemment sur la couchette. Celle-ci avait un petit sourire de fierté et lui haussaient les sourcils, les bras croisés sur son châssis.

Jamais, dans toute sa carrière, le médecin avait envie de tuer un bot … Et encore moins une fembot. Mais là, il avait bien envie de faire une exception.

«Toi espèce de petite …» Il grogna dans sa rage aveuglante, le cadre raide et les dents serrées.

Ratchet s'avança doucement vers Whiteout, les épaules légèrement tremblantes avec la colère qu'il ressentait maintenant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti un pareil énervement à l'égard de quelqu'un, c'était plus fort que lui.

La fembot arrêta de sourire et décroisa ses bras de son châssis. Le regard que lui lançait le médecin lui avait finalement retiré son amusement. Elle déglutit péniblement puis avec douceur, elle descendit à l'arrière de la couchette.

«J-je suis désolée … C-c'était un accident !» Bégaya-t-elle en mettant les mains vers l'avant.

Ratchet continuait toujours d'avancer vers elle avec le même regard tueur. La seule chose qui les séparait maintenant était la petite couchette au milieu de la salle.

«S-s'il vous plaît, je suis terriblement désolée !» Essaya-t-elle encore une fois dans une vaine tentative de calmer le bot. En réponse, médecin grogna puis fit le tour de la couchette en courant après Whiteout.

«DEHORS !» Hurla-t-il en sortant une autre de ses monstrueuses clés de son avant-bras.

Whiteout n'attendit pas deux fois. Elle sauta par-dessus la couchette et courut le plus vite possible vers la sortie en évitant de se prendre la clé volante de Ratchet … Il en fallut de peu pour elle.

Une fois à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie, elle souffla profondément tout en posant une main sur son châssis, là où son Spark pulsait la chamade. Elle se redressa sur ses jambes tremblantes et siffla.

«Pfiou ! Mais c'est quoi son problème à lui ?! Il peut être pire que Megatron quand il veut !» Aussitôt que ses mots sortirent de sa bouche, elle les regretta, ayant peur que quelqu'un l'avait entendue.

Whiteout devint vite nerveuse et regarda aux alentours pour voir s'il y avait un bot. Heureusement qu'elle était seule ! Elle soupira de soulagement puis se déplaça vers ses quartiers, complètement épuisée après une journée pareille …

Mais une fois de plus, son esprit était axé sur quelque chose de spécial. L'inquiétude et l'angoisse ses seuls compagnons du soir.

A suivre …

A bientôt ! J'aime vos avis merci !


	6. Frayeur

Nouveau chapitre chez les Decepticons maintenant ! J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous fera un peu rire XD Moi, j'ai bien aimée l'écrire.

Je prie pour qu'il n'y ait plus trop de fautes dans mes chapitres

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Frayeur

**{Decepticons}**

«J'en ai plus qu'assez …» Starscream marmonna dans sa barbe en sortant de l'ancienne salle du trône de Megatron.

Lui et Soundwave avaient eu une petite conversation, silencieuse, parmi tant d'autres sur la fameuse mort du tyran. Soundwave paraissait beaucoup trop méfiant et semblait vouloir découvrir la vérité …

Starscream frissonna puis laissa un petit sourire en coin apparaître sur ses lèvres. Megatron était mort et il ne reviendra jamais ! Il se mit alors à dansé et à pousser des petits cris de joies.

«Ha ! C'est moi le chef maintenant ! Et personne ne pourra rien n'y changé !» Il ricana puis se souvint soudainement qu'il devait vérifier sur la petite crapule dans les cachots …

«Grah ! J'ai faillis l'oublier celui-là …» Marmonna-t-il en roulant les optiques au ciel. Il soupira bruyamment puis traversa le long couloir en face de lui, ses talons frappant le sol métallique du Nemesis.

Il descendit un long couloir gris foncé en colimaçon qui menait aux cachots. Il leva les griffes avec un petit reniflement hautain puis emprunta un autre couloir. De chaque côté se trouvaient des cellules pour la plupart, vides.

Starscream s'arrêta devant la fameuse cellule où se trouvait son détenu mais il fut surpris de voir que la grille était arrachée … Il souleva un sourcil et regarda de droite à gauche.

Il n'avait quand même pas pu arracher la grille ?! Ou bien ?

Un bruit de déglutition derrière lui attira son attention. Il se retourna et grogna lorsqu'il vit que c'était le garde qui était censé garder la cellule de toute intrusion suspecte.

Starscream croisa ses bras derrière son dos puis observa le Vehicon se tordant nerveusement les doigts dans l'angoisse. Si on regardait bien à la lumière, on pouvait voir une énorme bosse sur le haut de son casque.

Le Seeker ouvrit la bouche, incertain avec ce qui c'était passé ici.

«Eh bien ? Où est-il ?» Demanda-t-il d'une voix basse et calme, se penchant légèrement en avant vers le Vehicon confus. Ses ailes étaient raides dans son dos par l'agacement et l'énervement qu'il éprouvait face à cette découverte.

Son prisonnier était la chose la plus importante pour son plan ! S'il venait à le perdre, ça serait la catastrophe garantie !

Le Vehicon leva les optiques derrière sa visière pour regarder Starscream. Il se pencha d'une jambe à l'autre puis se racla le vocaliser.

«J-je ne me souviens plus de rien … Je me suis réveillé et tout était déjà comme ça !» il balbutia dans la confusion totale en désignant la pagaille tout autour de lui.

Lorsque Starscream se redressa, le Vehicon rabaissa son regard au sol puis déglutit péniblement. Il ne se souvenait vraiment plus de rien … Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? Pourquoi il avait l'impression que ses systèmes ne fonctionnaient plus correctement ?

Il leva une main tremblante à sa tête et se gratta pensivement. Il cligna des optiques dans la surprise lorsqu'il sentit une grande bosse qui rentrait vers l'intérieur de sa tête, créant un cratère … Gnuh ?

Starcream grogna dans le désespoir en soufflant de mécontentement. Comment allait-il faire maintenant pour récupérer sa précieuse marchandise ? Ce n'était certainement pas avec ce crétin qui ne se souvenait même plus de lui-même qu'il allait trouver une solution à son gros problème !

Le Seeker balança ses bras à ses côtés puis se dirigea vers la porte de sortie d'une manière agacée. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il l'attrape ! Il devait surement encore être sur le Nemesis !

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Turbo se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'un gros ronflement venant de Breakdown sortit de son vocaliser. Le jeune Autobot rouge leva ses optiques bleues vers le visage du gros Decepticon. Ils étaient dans la salle de repos dans l'infirmerie de Knockout après le délicieux repas qu'ils avaient partagés.

Turbo sourit grandement dans la joie et le contentement. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait plus eu de cubes aussi bons … Depuis qu'il avait été enfermé dans cette cellule sombre et froide pour tout dire.

Ses optiques s'agrandirent lorsqu'il vit un message d'alerte dans sa vision, vidange d'urgence. Juste après cela, il ressentit une pression immense venant de son réservoir des eaux usées.

Turbo baissa les optiques et chercha un moyen de sortir de l'emprise de Breakdown sans réveiller le mech. Il se trouvait dans le creux de son bras, sa petite tête posée sur son biceps et la longueur de son bras l'entourant. Il se sentait vraiment petit !

Turbo se mit à réfléchir, il fallait vite qu'il se dégage ! Sinon il allait tout déverser sur la couchette !

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis avec grande délicatesse, il souleva l'avant-bras massif de Breakdown et glissa ses jambes en dessous jusqu'au rebord de la couchette. Qu'il était gros et lourd !

L'étincelant posa un de ses pieds dans le vide tandis que ses bras continuaient de soulever l'imposant bras du mech bleu foncé. Il continua de chercher le sol avec son pied mais hélas, il ne savait pas qu'ils étaient vraiment haut … Où bien c'était lui qui était vraiment petit.

Avec un petit cri de surprise, il glissa brutalement de la couchette et directement sur le sol avec un bruit sourd.

**BAM !**

Turbo siffla et crispa son visage de douleur en se frottant l'arrière endoloris. Lors de sa chute, le bras de Breakdown était retombé brutalement sur la couchette en faisant beaucoup de bruit. Mais cela ne suffisait pas pour le réveillé, à la plus grande joie de Turbo !

Breakdown soupira puis se retourna vers le mur du fond, maintenant dos à l'étincelant sur le sol.

Turbo souffla de soulagement puis grimaça à nouveau lorsque la pression sur son réservoir doubla. Il se mit vite sur ses pieds puis regarda autour de lui dans la panique. Où se trouvaient les conduits des eaux usées ?!

Dans sa cellule, elles se trouvaient dans le coin à droite, à l'opposé de sa couchette. Donc peut-être qu'ici c'était pareil ?

Le jeune étincelant sourit de victoire à son plan puis se précipita vers la porte coulissante en face de la couchette. Il l'ouvrit avec impatience mais son sourire de joie retomba très vite lorsqu'il vit, à l'intérieur de la porte, une pile de serviette tombée sur lui.

Il essaya de son mieux pour ne pas crier dans la surprise au risque de réveiller le mech, il était complètement ensevelit ! Turbo se créa un chemin le plus rapidement possible à travers les serviettes puis se redressa en se dépoussiérant rapidement.

Il fallait encore réfléchir ! Et vite !

Il tapota son menton avec ses griffes puis vit une autre porte entre ouverte avec une lumière bleue tamisée, c'était la sortie !

Il courut vite sans faire de bruit et l'ouvrit avec un grincement. Il serra les dents et jeta un œil pour voir si Breakdown dormait encore, parfait ! Il se faufila entre la porte puis marcha doucement mais avec nervosité au centre de la pièce médicale.

Il se trouvait dans la salle principale de l'infirmerie du mech rouge cerise. La grande couchette métallique se trouvant habituellement au centre de la pièce était repliée contre le mur et les armoires ainsi que les outils étaient tous sous cadenas. Surement à cause de la petite mésaventure de tout à l'heure.

Turbo déglutit puis serra les dents ensembles. Il était tout seul dans un endroit quasiment plongé dans le noir. Il leva les optiques à la petite veilleuse bleue reposant tranquillement sur une étagère qui éclairait le mur et le coin.

Le petit Autobot rouge se dirigea vers la seule source de luminosité, sur le point de pleurer de désespoir. Il se mit contre le mur à côté de l'étagère puis remonta ses genoux à son châssis avec ses bras autour de ses jambes.

Il posa sa tête entre ses genoux et souffla longuement. Il se mit soudainement à penser à sa mère qui devait être tellement loin de lui à ce moment-là … Il lui manquait énormément. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour être avec elle et dans ses bras accueillants et réconfortants.

Des larmes montèrent à ses optiques et un petit gémissement glissa hors de sa bouche. Il resserra ses bras autour de ses genoux et renifla plusieurs fois en essayant d'être le plus discret possible.

**CRACK**

Turbo sursauta hors de son cadre et leva la tête avec les optiques grandes ouvertes. Quel était ce bruit ?!

Non seulement son Spark accéléra considérablement mais en plus de cela, la pression sur son réservoir était devenu insoutenable, ce qui l'entraîna à gémir et plisser les optiques. Il était mort de peur ! D'où venait ce bruit ?!

Turbo se redressa avec une main sur son châssis et l'autre sur le mur pour le soutient. Il ne voyait absolument rien à part à quelques centimètres de lui ! Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et commença à sautiller sur ses pieds, que devait-il faire ?

Il se pencha un peu en avant pour voir d'où venait cet horrible bruit. Il poussa un petit cri de peur et de surprise lorsqu'il vit que c'était un petit robot nuisible qui dévorait des câbles par ci par là.

Le Spark de Turbo ralentit et il soupira un bon coup en posant une main sur son châssis, rien de bien grave ! Il sourit légèrement puis se félicita mentalement de n'avoir fait aucun bruit jusque-là. Il était courageux ! Sa maman serait fière de lui !

Soudainement, la porte de l'autre côté de la pièce s'ouvrit avec fracas et la lumière explosa dans la salle. Turbo hurla de terreur puis courut droit devant lui en agitant les bras dans tous les sens.

Pourquoi les vilains monstres ne pouvaient-ils pas le laissé seul ?! Ils étaient obligés de le suivre jusqu'ici ?

Alors qu'il continuait de courir n' importe où avec des cris sortant de sa bouche, une main l'arrêta net dans son élan et le tira en arrière.

«Wow wow wow ! On se calme !» Cria une voix légèrement chantonnant.

Turbo baissa les bras de sa tête et jeta un petit coup d'œil au médecin rouge cerise qui le regardait avec colère et confusion. Knockout retira sa main griffue de la tête de Turbo presque avec dégoût puis croisa ses mains dans son dos.

«Alors ? Pourquoi cours-tu dans tous les sens dans mon infirmerie ? Ce n'est pas une salle de jeu ! Tu devrais maintenant le savoir petit ingrat !» Hurla-t-il au visage du pauvre enfant.

Turbo recula par pur instinct et regarda au sol, les optiques humides. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que se mech l'engueule comme cela ? Il n'avait rien fait de bien mal ! Juste … trop curieux peut-être ?

Il laissa sortir un souffle de honte sortir de sa bouche lorsqu'il sentit sa vanne s'ouvrir et laisser couler ses eaux usées sur le sol, devant le médecin en colère.

Knockout était furieux après ce petit étincelant qui ne respectait rien de rien. Il ne supportait pas le bruit et les piaillements qu'il émettait avec sa petite voix infantile. Depuis qu'il était là, soit depuis deux jours, il n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions et de lui parler comme si ils étaient pareils … Hors, ce n'était qu'un stupide Autobot !

Les optiques de Knockout s'élargirent lorsqu'il vit que ce petit nuisible déversait ses eaux usées juste devant lui … Répugnant ! Il était presque sûr qu'il l'avait fait exprès pour l'énerver encore plus !

Knockout sentit son Spark se remplir d'une colère vive et froide pour cet étincelant qui ne cherchait que les ennuis. Le médecin se redressa et mit un bras devant lui, son expression du visage dans un dégoût total.

«Beurk ! C'est dégoûtant ! Comment peux-tu faire ça dans mon infirmerie !» Cria-t-il en reculant de Turbo avec un doigt pointé sur le sol.

Turbo ferma les optiques à chaque mot froid et cru prononcé par Knockout. Il regarda au sol ou ses pieds baignaient dans ses eaux usées, n'osant même plus bouger par peur d'énerver encore plus le bot rouge.

Déjà qu'il était mort de peur à cause du noir mais en plus il n'avait même pas trouvé l'endroit pour se vidanger. Il était rempli de honte et de dégout de soi.

«Pardon Monsieur …» Murmura-t-il dans une petite voix pleine de regrets.

Knockout ne semblait pas entendre ses excuses. Il grogna et serra ses mains dans des poings, une colère monstrueuse en lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant c'était de le faire payer pour chaque petite chose désagréable qu'il avait commise.

«Tu n'es qu'une vermine … Vivement que tu disparaisses !» Il grogna méchamment à travers ses dents serrées.

Là, Turbo fut piqué à vif. Il fronça les sourcils puis leva les optiques vers le visage coléreux de Knockout. Toute la peur qu'il avait ressenti quelques secondes plus tôt venait de disparaître miraculeusement.

«Je n'ai pas fait exprès !» Cria-t-il en retour au médecin.

Knockout referma subitement la bouche mais sentit sa colère s'accentuer en l'entendant lui répondre de la sorte. Il avait tellement envie de lui tordre le cou !

«Stop ! On se calme ici !» Breakdown cria avec sa grosse voix depuis la porte.

A cause de tout se raffut, il c'était réveillé d'un agréable rêve où il détruisait enfin son ennemi juré, Bulkhead. Donc quand il s'était réveillé sans trouver la présence de Turbo à ses côtés, il se sentit immédiatement troublé et quelque peu paniqué.

Il avait d'abord vérifié qu'il n'avait pas été écrasé sous lui durant son sommeil agité avant de penser aux autres possibilités. Jusqu'au moment où il entendit Knockout crier au scandale.

A ce moment précis, son Spark était monté en puissance en imaginant le pire pour le jeune Turbo. Un médecin fou face à un étincelant … Qui lui ressemblait en plus !

Breakdown ouvrit pleinement la porte et se dirigea vers la paire avec des pas lourds. Il vit avec tristesse la cause de la colère de Knockout. Le jeune s'était déversé ses eaux usées dessus, surement par peur en voyant la tête de Knockout. Il sentit un pincement au Spark en voyant la crainte sur le visage de Turbo.

Breakdown s'agenouilla à côté de Turbo et posa une grosse main sur ses épaules tremblantes, lui souriant doucement.

«Hey, est-ce que ça va ?» Lui demanda-t-il en essayant de le regardé dans les optiques humides de larmes.

Turbo renifla puis hocha la tête sans jamais regarder le grand mech dans les optiques. Il ne voulait pas pleurer devant les deux adultes, il n'était plus un tout petit étincelant.

Breakdown leva les optiques furieuses vers Knockout qui leva immédiatement les bras dans la défense face à son regard de plomb.

«Ben quoi ?! Tu ne vas quand même pas me mettre la faute sur moi !» S'exclama-t-il rapidement.

Le Wrecker secoua la tête puis roula les optiques dans la déception. Il se releva ensuite en ramassant Turbo dans ses bras, essayant de le calmer. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience avec les étincelants, donc il espérait pouvoir faire quelque chose.

Le petit Autobot laissa un petit «eeeppp !» de surprise sortir de son vocaliser avant de s'accrocher au cou du plus âgé en cachant son visage sous son menton. Il commençait à avoir froid en restant dans son liquide aussi longtemps ...

Knockout dévisagea avec mépris son ami emmené l'étincelant aux douches se trouvant à l'autre bout d'un deuxième couloir dans l'infirmerie. Donc c'était lui qui devait nettoyer derrière ses bêtises ?!

Le médecin grogna en serrant les poings de frustration, toute cette histoire allait le rendre fou !

Il souffla un bon coup puis alla chercher un chiffon déjà usé pour essayer de retirer l'eau, réfléchissant sur son état actuel. Il devait admettre qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette ses derniers temps avec tout ce qu'il se passait ici …

Et puis, pourquoi un étincelant, ici, sur le Nemesis ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir balancé hors du vaisseau dès le début ? Depuis que Starscream était aux commandes, rien n'allait plus sur ce vaisseau.

Knockout s'arrêta de frotté lorsqu'une pensée lui vint à l'esprit.

Breakdown avait bien raison sur un point, cet étincelant lui ressemblait presque comme deux gouttes d'eau, mise à part quelques détails.

Il se redressa et fronça les sourcils en tapotant ses doigts griffus sur sa cuisse. C'était vraiment très déroutant … Cela devait être une mauvaise blague que ce petit insolant avait encore fait pour lui causer du tort !

Knockout avait une telle haine pour cet Autobot ! Pour tous les Autobots d'ailleurs. Il grogna une fois encore sous son souffle puis repris son nettoyage, plissant les optiques dans la concentration jusqu'à ce que toute la flaque ne disparaisse enfin de la surface.

Bon, maintenant c'était l'heure du polissage ! Il avait assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui et un moment de détente serait la bienvenue.

Le médecin attrapa sa polisseuse et commença par les jambes puis le châssis et les bras. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il devait faire son dos, seul Breakdown pouvait lui faire le dos … Et avec qui il se trouvait en ce moment même ?

Knockout cria de frustration en frappant son pied sur le sol de son infirmerie. Encore une idée de ce petit crétin pour avoir l'attention de son ami !

Et c'était avec haine envers l'étincelant que Knockout se tordit les bras dans tous les sens pour arriver à finir son dos.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

«Petit petit petit !» Starscream appela à travers les couloirs du Nemesis.

Il faisait de petits pas en se penchant en avant pour avoir un bon aperçut des endroits sombres et trop petits pour lui. Il était à la recherche de son «objet sphérique rouge», alias Turbo afin de le remettre à sa juste valeur, dans une cellule !

Starscream s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas venant dans sa direction. Il gloussa puis regarda autour de lui pour une cachette. On ne devait surtout pas le voir ici en train de chercher quelque chose ou on risquait lui poser un tas de questions !

«Ha ha ! Oui c'était trop drôle ! Mas as-tu entendu le compte rendu de l'escadron A ? Ils sont allés à la recherche d'energon dans une mine abandonnée et ils y avaient déjà les Autobots sur place !»

Deux Vehicons, marchant dans les couloirs, se racontaient leurs vécus de la journée avec excitation et amusement. Ils s'arrêtèrent où se trouvait il y a quelques instants, leur commandant Starscream.

«Mais c'est rien de nouveau tout ça …» l'autre répondit dans une voix déçu.

«Ce n'est pas ça le pire !» le premier renchérit. Il regarda de droite à gauche puis se pencha vers son collègue comme pour lui murmurer la dernière partie de sa phrase.

«Il y avait une fembot blanche avec eux et il semblerait qu'elle fasse partie des nôtres, de ce que l'on m'a racontés en tout cas.» Finit-il en haussant les épaules.

Les optiques du second Vehicon s'élargirent à la nouvelle et il sauta sur ses pieds.

«Quoi ?! Une espionne ? Allons prévenir Seigneur Starscream !» S'écria-t-il en courant en direction de la salle du trône, suivit de près par son camarade.

Tous les deux ignoraient qu'ils avaient étés écoutés par leur chef depuis le début de la conversation.

Starscream s'était accroché au plafond avec les bras et les jambes écartés pour ne pas tomber.

Il souffla un peu à la stupidité et surtout à la naïveté des deux Vehicons mais remercia Unicron que ses bras n'avaient pas lâchés avec le poids de son corps. Il se félicita mentalement de ne pas avoir gémit d'inconfort avec ses ailes plaquées contre le plafond dans une mauvaise posture.

Il sauta à nouveau sur le sol avec un petit claquement de ses talons puis se dépoussiéra, regardant le couloir que venait de prendre les Vehicons.

«Bon, je crois que je vais devoir m'expliquer avec une certaine fembot blanche au sujet de la discrétion. Mais avant tout, je dois retrouver ce petit misérable !» Siffla-t-il dans la colère puis il reprit ses recherches dans le Nemesis.

A suivre …

* * *

Voilà un chapitre de plus ^^ Donnez-moi votre avis c'est important pour l'auteur !

A bientôt


	7. Douleur

Nouveau chapitre ^^

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Une fois de plus, merci à ma bêta :3

Chapitre 7 : Douleur

**{Autobot}**

Rien de mieux que de réfléchir sous la pleine lune.

Whiteout regardait actuellement le ciel étoilé sur la plate forme d'atterrissage se trouvant juste au-dessus de la base Autobots. Elle parcourait du regard les nombreuses lumières dans le ciel, une inquiétude dans son Spark comme d'habitude.

Toujours les mêmes questions qui tournaient en boucle dans son CPU surchargé. Comment allait-il ? Que faire si Starscream avait changé d'avis ? Quels seront les prochains ordres ?

Whiteout souffla longuement d'agacement et de stress dans ses ventilations bouchées. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas eu un check-up complet … Mais une fois de plus, elle mit de côté les messages d'alertes.

De plus, le médecin de la base n'était pas très compétent … Et surtout difficile d'accès. Donc elle allait pouvoir attendre un bon moment avant de pouvoir se faire réparer.

Whiteout roula ses optiques puis se posa en arrière contre le sol, les bras lui soutenant la tête. Elle venait tout juste de sortir de l'infirmerie de Ratchet après le petit incident avec le reste des Autobots dans la grotte …

Il était vraiment incompréhensible. Elle ne lui avait pourtant rien fait ! Malgré tout cela, il semblait la détester pour une raison inconnue. Whiteout secoua la tête dans le déni puis se leva en s'étirant longuement. Une bonne nuit de stase s'imposait.

Elle sourit un peu puis descendit dans la base jusque dans ses quartiers et sur sa couchette.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_

«Roh allez ! Je suis sûr qu'elle te plaît ! Avoue-le !» Une Miko plutôt agitée dit d'une voix coquine au médecin grincheux.

Ratchet soupira pour la troisième fois de la matinée puis grogna dans un ton d'avertissement à la petite humaine agaçante «Miko !»

La jeune fille roula des yeux puis souffla en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, une petite moue sur ses lèvres.

Elle se tenait au-dessus de l'ordinateur de Ratchet, appuyée paresseusement contre la barrière de la plate forme surélevée. Jack et Raf étaient partis s'amuser avec Bumblebee à l'extérieur donc elle se retrouva seule avec pour seul et unique compagnie, le médecin Autobot.

Ratchet commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. La jeune humaine n'arrêtait pas de l'embêter avec Whiteout … Sois disant parce qu'il avait une attirance pour elle … Pouah ! Même pas en rêve. Il avait d'ailleurs du mal à la supporter, mais pourquoi ? Peut-être son comportement ou sa façon d'agir, qui savait.

Le médecin grogna une nouvelle fois puis fracassa son poing sur son clavier. Maudits ordinateurs qui ne fonctionnaient jamais quand il le fallait !

Optimus fit son apparition dans le hall, toujours son air majestueux qui implorait le respect. Comme à son habitude, le grand chef ne montrait aucune émotion sur son visage. Il entendit Ratchet maudire et vit, avec une touche d'amusement, qu'il galérait à utiliser son ordinateur …

De plus, Miko était avec lui et riait de sa réaction et de sa colère inutile. Il s'apprêta à se diriger vers Ratchet pour le calmer lorsqu'il vit du coin de ses optiques, une tache blanche faire son apparition dans les couloirs.

Whiteout bailla longuement et traina les pieds jusque dans le hall principal. Elle était encore épuisée de la petite baston d'hier.

Quand elle comprit qu'Optimus l'a regardait intensément, elle arrêta tout de suite de bailler et se redressa avec un sourire nerveux, se souvenant des paroles de Starscream. Il fallait qu'elle se rapproche du leader des Autobots à tout prix.

Elle se sentit un peu rougir mais continua d'avancer dans le hall jusqu'à arriver devant Optimus. Elle mit ses bras derrière son dos et se redressa, son sourire toujours bien présent sur son visage.

«Bonjour Monsieur, avez-vous bien dormi ?» Elle se frappa mentalement, pas très éloquent tout cela ! N'avait-elle rien de mieux à dire au grand chef ?

Optimus cligna des optiques puis regarda Whiteout un peu mal à l'aise «Oui merci.»

Il était un peu dérouté … Aucuns de ses soldats ne lui avaient jamais posés la question. Pourquoi cette fembot lui demandait des choses un peu personnelles ? Il continua de la regarder en plissant un peu les optiques.

Whiteout lui sourit encore plus en croisant ses bras devant elle, les doigts serrés ensembles. Elle voulait vraiment pousser le bouchon un peu plus loin.

«Qu'allez-vous faire aujourd'hui ? Monsieur ?» Demanda-t-elle d'une voix, elle espérait, convaincante.

Là, Optimus se sentait vraiment confus intérieurement. Il recula de la fembot puis trébucha sur ses prochains mots.

«J-je … dois travailler sur certains datapads !» Dit-il un peu dans la panique.

Ratchet ricana bêtement dans son coin, ayant entendu la stupide conversation de Whiteout. Voilà pourquoi il l'a détestait, elle semblait aussi stupide que ses conversations !

Whiteout retira son sourire forcé de son visage puis regarda en direction de Ratchet avec les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi il rigolait celui-là ?! Qu'y avait-il de drôle ?

Elle continua de le foudroyer du regard malgré qu'il ait le dos tourné à elle. Optimus se racla le vocaliser en positionnant son poing devant sa bouche, l'air sévère une fois de plus.

«Je pense que nous allons rester à la base aujourd'hui. Ratchet a besoin de réparer son ordinateur et de prendre un peu de repos.» Dit-Il en se dirigeant vers le médecin. Il posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et ignora le raidissement du mech sous ses doigts.

Ratchet se mit à serrer les poings dans la colère et surtout l'agacement. Miko essayait en vain de ne pas mourir de rire du haut de son perchoir, mais même si elle avait ses mains sur sa bouche, les sons sortaient quand même.

«Je n'en ai pas besoin Optimus, je suis encore opérationnel !» Grommela-t-il en retour à son chef.

Optimus sourit un petit peu puis donna deux à trois tapes sur son épaule avant de tourner son regard sur Whiteout comme s'il n'avait même pas entendu la plainte du médecin.

«J'espère avoir l'occasion de vous reparler Whiteout.» Il lui hocha simplement la tête puis partit dans les couloirs en direction de ses quartiers personnels pour un peu de tranquillité.

Miko, qui avait donc vue toute la scène du haut de la plate forme, décida de rester discrète depuis qu'elle avait compris que Whiteout ne l'avait pas remarquée. Elle se baissa lentement et s'assit en tailleur, la bouche fermée.

Whiteout regarda Optimus partir puis se retourna vers Ratchet, les bras croisés sur son châssis et la bouche en ligne mince. Elle se sentait très en colère contre Ratchet depuis qu'il ricanait sans arrêt à cause d'elle …

Sa colère s'accentua lorsque le médecin n'eut même pas la politesse de lui dire bonjour et encore moins de faire signe qu'elle existait ! Elle siffla puis se rapprocha de Ratchet pour faire en sorte qu'il l'entende.

«Il faut écouter ce que dit papa Optimus. Vous êtes trop vieux et aigri, vous devriez aller vous coucher !» Elle haussa les sourcils puis recula, un petit sourire moqueur. Ratchet ne se retourna même pas, il continua de l'ignorer comme si elle n'était même pas là.

Whiteout secoua la tête dans la frustration puis décida d'aller se changer les idées. Elle marcha en direction de la sortie lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Ratchet en arrière-plan.

«Vous devriez changer votre technique de drague, celle-ci est périmée.»

Whiteout s'arrêta en pleine course puis fronça les sourcils. Venait-il simplement de dire qu'elle draguait Optimus ?! Une colère froide s'installa dans son Spark. Elle marcha rapidement vers le médecin et d'un coup de bras, elle le retourna et le plaqua contre son clavier d'ordinateur.

«Qui vous permet de me juger à ce point ?! Vous ne connaissez rien de moi et pourtant vous me détestez ! Vous savez pourquoi personne ne vous aime ? Parce que vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un vieux bot égoïste et méchant !» au fur et à mesure qu'elle criait, elle frappait son index sur le châssis de Ratchet.

Quand elle eut fini, elle tremblait de rage. Ses optiques s'étaient assombries dans la colère vive qu'elle ressentait au plus profond de son être. Elle en avait assez d'être sans arrêt mal jugée et repoussée !

Ne pouvait-il pas la laisser tranquille ? Elle s'en foutait de lui par Primus ! Et s'il continuait comme cela, elle ne pourra jamais avoir son fils en retour !

Elle se détacha de Ratchet, les optiques humides sur le point de verser des larmes de colère et de tristesse. Ses dents étaient serrées et ses épaules raides de douleur morale.

Ratchet sentit quelque chose se briser en lui, peut-être la colère ou la rage, il n'en savait trop rien. Mais il ne comprit pas sa réaction face à cela. Il arma son poing puis le balança en pleine face de Whiteout avec un cri de guerre.

«LA FERME !»

Le coup était si puissant qu'il fit basculer Whiteout sur le sol avec une petite traînée d'energon.

La fembot se retrouva complètement sonnée, au bord de la stase forcée par la puissance du coup qu'elle venait de se prendre. Son CPU était complètement déboussolé et les nombreux messages d'alertes se mirent à bloquer son champ de vision.

De l'energon coulait le long de sa bouche et sur le sol de la base. Elle gémit longuement puis ferma les optiques en posant sa tête au sol, une immense douleur dans sa tête.

Ratchet sortit soudainement de sa frénésie lorsqu'il entendit les gémissements de la fembot à ses pieds. Il regarda entre elle et son poing ensanglanté. Les regrets commencèrent à pleuvoir sur lui comme une pluie torrentielle terrestre. Qu'avait-il fait ?!

Le médecin recula doucement, la panique s'installant en lui. Il regarda de droite à gauche pour voir avec horreur que Miko avait tout vue de ce qu'il venait de se passer. La jeune fille asiatique le regardait avec des yeux ronds et les mains sur sa bouche, sous le choc.

Ratchet ne perdit pas une seconde pour courir vers son infirmerie, s'assurant que personne ne vienne l'embêter en s'enfermant à double tour. Avant qu'il ne ferme la porte à clef, il entendit Miko hurler dans les couloirs pour de l'aide.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Deux jours plus tard, tout était de nouveau calme dans la base.

Les Autobots avaient repris du poil de la bête et s'entraînait même à l'extérieur. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et les enfants étaient à l'école, rien de plus gratifiant pour les gardians qui avaient grand besoin d'un peu de temps libre.

Mais le conflit entre Whiteout et Ratchet ne s'était toujours pas amélioré et le médecin n'était plus sortit de son infirmerie depuis deux jours.

Optimus avait du mal à y croire qu'un tel acte pouvait être possible avec son ami de longue date, mais la blessure de la fembot et les cris de Miko étaient bel et bien réels. Les Autobots avaient essayés de résonner Ratchet au prix de se prendre une clé volante.

Whiteout se remit immédiatement de la petite blessure à la joue, ce n'était rien de bien grave à vrai dire. Mais son animosité envers Ratchet n'était toujours pas partie. En contrepartie, elle avait gagné la compassion des Autobots ainsi que son intégration complète dans l'équipe Prime.

«Allez Bee ! Envoie-la-moi !» Cria Bulkhead en levant les bras et en sautillant sur ses gros pieds.

Bumblebee hocha frénétiquement la tête tout en gazouillant puis balança son bras de toutes ses forces pour envoyer une balle en métal à Bulkhead. Les deux amis s'amusaient à se faire des passes sous le regard las d'Arcee et de Whiteout.

Les deux fembots étaient allongées dans l'herbe en profitant de la chaleur du soleil qui réchauffait leurs systèmes.

«Ha ha ! Joli lancer !» Rugit Bulkhead à Bumblebee en jouant avec la grande balle dans ses mains.

Le bot jaune, heureux de l'attention portée sur lui, crispa les câbles de ses bras pour paraître plus fort tout en prenant une pose pour se mettre en valeur. Arcee et Whiteout secouèrent la tête aux pitreries du jeune bot mais finirent par sourires puis rires de bon Spark.

Elles observaient comment les deux mechs continuaient de jouer jusqu'au moment où Arcee tourna la tête vers Whiteout, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

«C'est plutôt agréable, non ?» Dit-elle avec un petit haussement des épaules.

Whiteout tourna son regard vers Arcee et lui rendit son sourire. Une semaine après leur petite mésaventure avec les Decepticons, les deux fembots s'étaient un peu rapprochées. Puis, sont petit conflit avec le Véhicon semblait avoir été oublié par l'équipe … Pas si mal tout compte fait.

«Oui, c'est vraiment sympa ici.» Répondit Whiteout. Elle détourna soudainement le regard puis baissa les optiques au sol, son sourire mourant alors qu'elle se perdit dans ses pensées.

Elle restait sans arrêt inquiète et stressée et Arcee l'avait remarquée, elle n'était pas dupe. La fembot bleue se pencha un peu en avant pour voir les optiques tristes de Whiteout.

«Hey, est-ce que ça va ?» Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Whiteout sursauta un peu puis regarda Arcee avec un sourire faible «oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas …»

«YEAH ! Bien joué !» La voix forte de Bulkhead attira à nouveau l'attention des deux fembots.

Le mech vert saignait de la tête après avoir reçu la balle de Bumblebee dans la figure. Le scout avait l'air d'être remplis de regrets et bipait sans arrêt dans l'inquiétude, portières basses dans son dos. Mais au son joyeux de la voix de Bulkhead, il devint tout de suite heureux et frappa dans ses mains.

Whiteout sourit, la nostalgie l'envahissant une fois de plus. En voyant Bumblebee agir comme cela, elle repensa à quelqu'un qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout … Du coin de ses optiques, elle vit Arcee se coucher sur le dos en mettant ses bras sous sa tête. Whiteout se mit elle aussi dans cette position et ferma les optiques.

Les quatre bots restèrent encore une petite heure à l'extérieur avant de décider de rentrer à la base en voyant le climat se dégrader progressivement.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_

La petite troupe rentra à l'intérieur de la base en riant aux éclats.

Bumblebee courut vite au centre du hall et leva les bras pour rattraper la balle métallique lancée par Bulkhead. Arcee et Whiteout eurent juste le temps de s'écarter du passage pour ne pas recevoir la balle douloureuse en pleine face.

Optimus n'avait toujours pas montré son visage depuis ce matin, encore en train de travailler sur ses datapads et sur des plans contre l'ennemi Decepticon.

«Bon ! Je pense que nous devrions vérifier ta blessure Whiteout.» S'exprima Arcee en s'étirant et en baillant. Elle se retourna ensuite vers la fembot blanche et lui sourit gentiment.

Elle marcha en direction d'un placard se trouvant à côté de l'ordinateur central du hall puis ramassa une trousse de 1er soin que le médecin gardait ici juste au cas où. Whiteout observa calmement son amie avec un petit sourire qui s'effaça rapidement lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Ratchet venait de rentrer dans la salle.

Whiteout sentit ses optiques s'agrandirent et sa gorge se serrer à l'apparence du médecin. Il semblait très fatigué, sa couleur était plus terne et il ne regardait personne. On pouvait y lire des regrets ainsi que le désastre sur son visage.

Whiteout sentit sa bouche s'entre ouvrir dans l'horreur et la tristesse. Son Spark se serra douloureusement et elle se mit immédiatement à regretter toutes les choses qu'elle avait dites au médecin. Tout cela était de sa faute …

Elle suivit chaque mouvement de Ratchet avec une certaine appréhension. Il se dirigeait vers son ordinateur avec des pas lourds, les bras ballants à ses côtés.

C'était comme si son monde tournait au ralenti, elle se sentait enfermée dans ses remords. Whiteout était tellement absorbée dans ses pensées profondes qu'elle ne vit pas Arcee à côté d'elle et encore moins la balle métallique passer juste à côté de sa tête et se diriger vers …

«RATCHET ! ATTENTION !» **BAM !**

Le médecin n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner que la balle entra en contact avec l'arrière de sa tête et par la force de celle-ci, Ratchet se prit le clavier de son ordinateur en plein visage.

Tout le monde se tut, sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer juste sous leurs optiques. Ratchet, à peine sorti de son infirmerie s'en prenait déjà pleins la tête … Quelle ironie.

Whiteout sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit écœurant du visage se claquant méchamment contre le clavier. Elle grinça des dents et posa ses deux mains contre sa bouche, Spark battant furieusement.

Ratchet ne bougea pas tout de suite, bien trop sonné par l'impact violent qu'il venait de recevoir. Après quelques secondes, il gémit fortement puis se décolla du clavier. De l'energon recouvrait la plupart des touches et il y en avait même sur le sol …

Bulkhead et Bumblebee se mirent à bafouiller des excuses mais lorsqu'ils virent la tête de Ratchet, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Arcee sortit de sa surprise et se dirigea vers les deux bots pour les réprimander.

«Non mais ça ne va pas ?! Arrêtez de rire immédiatement !» Elle gifla le bras de Bee et celui de Bulkhead.

«N-nous sommes vraiment d-désolé Ratchet !» Bégaya Bulkhead à travers son rire, ignorant la petite fembot qui le tapait.

Whiteout retira les mains de sa bouche et se rapprocha de Ratchet qui s'était agenouillé pour cracher l'energon de sa bouche. Vu le poids et la taille de la balle, cela ne pouvait qu'être mauvais.

Ratchet toussa à plusieurs reprises pour retirer l'energon prit dans sa gorge qui l'empêchait de faire des sons corrects avec sa voix. Le fait que les autres trouvaient cela drôle le rendit extrêmement énervé mais aussi triste …

Il se releva difficilement sur ses pieds puis leva les optiques coléreuses vers Whiteout qui n'était qu'à quelques pas de lui, un visage rempli d'effroi. Il posa une main contre sa gorge et l'autre essuya l'energon coulant à flot de ses lèvres.

Whiteout ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Ratchet partait déjà en direction de son infirmerie, claquant la porte derrère lui.

A suivre …

Voilà, je pense que nous arrivons dans une phase intéressante :)

Pas très drôle ce chapitre, je vais essayer de rattraper le coup avec le prochain !

Avis svp


	8. Papa

Niark niark niark niark, vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir !

Mon petit Turbo n'est bientôt plus en sécurité sur le vaisseau Nemesis. Alors que devra-t-il faire ?

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 8 : Papa

**{Decepticons}**

Après la bonne douche bien méritée, Breakdown décida de coucher Turbo pour une petite sieste.

Le pauvre petit n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer, encore sous le choc d'une telle violence verbale de la part de Knockout. Breakdown n'arrivait même pas à le calmer avec des grimaces …

Donc après une bonne demi-heure à essayer d'endormir un étincelant surexcité, Breakdown ressortis en silence de la pièce de repos située dans l'infirmerie. Il referma très doucement la porte derrière lui puis soupira de soulagement quand il réussit enfin sa mission impossible. Ne pas réveiller Turbo !

Dans la salle un peu plus loin, devant son ordinateur, séjournait Knockout. Le mech rouge cerise restait concentré et s'acharnait sur un dossier médical qu'il tentait bien que mal de finir.

Il n'avait pas rechargé depuis près de deux jours et commençait sérieusement à ressentir la fatigue dans son cadre. Après avoir lu une nouvelle ligne de son dossier, Knockout passa ses doigts contre ses optiques en soupirant. Il en avait tellement marre !

«Tu devrais prendre un peu de temps pour te reposer.»

Knockout grogna puis roula des optiques en entendant la voix grave derrière lui. Breakdown s'y mettait aussi maintenant ? Le mech rouge se retourna pour voir son ami avec les bras croisés sur son châssis imposant.

«Je ne crains que la couchette soit déjà prise.» Répondit-il en soulevant un sourcil, pointant la porte avec une griffe.

"Ce petit est tout simplement formidable, tu devrais apprendre à le connaître.» Répondit Breakdown en secouant la tête avec son rire.

Les optiques de Knockout s'élargirent en entendant cela et il faillit s'étouffer. Il posa une main contre le haut de son châssis et prit un air blessé.

«Je n'ai pas envie de le connaître, je n'aime pas les Autobots et encore moins les petits morveux comme lui !» Grogna-t-il en croisant lui aussi ses bras sur son châssis, essayant d'avoir une posture semblable à celle de Breakdown.

Le médecin secoua la tête en roulant des optiques quand le grand Wrecker lui donna un regard sévère et mécontent. Alors il souffla de dédain et se retourna à nouveau face à l'écran de son ordinateur, l'ignorant délibérément.

Breakdown sourit encore une fois mais cette fois-ci, il y avait un petit air mesquin qui scintillait dans ses optiques.

«Un petit morveux qui te ressemble beaucoup…»

Knockout se raidit aux paroles de son ami. Il resserra ses griffes puis serra les dents entre elles dans la colère. Son Spark se serra brutalement et son CPU envoya quelques messages d'alertes dans sa vision, indiquant qu'il avait trop de tension.

«Qu'est-ce que tu insinues là, Breakdown ?» Marmonna-t-il d'une voix mortellement basse. Il se retourna à nouveau face à Breakdown, les optiques furieuses et le cadre raide. Il venait de le piquer à vif ! Il ne lui ressemblait absolument pas ! Bon, peut-être un petit peu … Mais quand même !

Knockout était en colère, non pire ! Il allait hurler de fureur ! Il ne supportait pas d'être comparé à un Autobot et encore moins à un étincelant insolant.

Il fixa sévèrement son ami Breakdown, pas prêt à admettre les ressemblances évidentes. Il ne connaissait pas ce petit étincelant ! Il ne l'avait jamais vue de toute sa vie et il ne vient sûrement pas de lui … Hum, il n'avait jamais eu de fembot dans sa vie, sinon cela se saurait !

Breakdown soupira longuement mais finit par secouer la tête dans l'amusement. Il connaissait Knockout par cœur et il savait très bien qu'il ne l'admettra jamais, car ce n'était pas dans son intérêt personnel.

«Je ne l'ai jamais vu Breakdown ! Et même si j'avais un étincelant, ce qui est techniquement impossible, je ne vois pas comment sans fembot.» Knockout se mit à rire à ce qu'il venait de dire comme s'il ne se croyait pas lui-même.

Mais en voyant que Breakdown ne rigolait pas avec lui, il s'arrêta et se racla le vocaliser dans le malaise.

«Eh bien, je pense que nous avons tous besoin de repos ici. Non ?» Il se retourna face à son ordinateur et éteint l'écran avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil nerveux à son ami. Il haussa les épaules puis prit la fuite hors de son infirmerie.

Breakdown attendit que la porte se referme derrière lui pour soupirer une nouvelle fois de frustration, secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Pourtant, c'était évident non d'Unicron !

Il décroisa les bras de son châssis puis se dirigea vers la petite pièce de recharge où se reposait le jeune Turbo. Il ouvrit lentement la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur de la salle faiblement éclairée. Il se dirigea vers le cristal bleu lumineux dans le coin de la pièce et baissa la luminosité d'un cran.

Un petit gémissement venant de la couchette l'arrêta dans son élan. Le grand Wrecker s'approcha de Turbo qui avait les optiques fermées et la bouche entre ouverte. L'étincelant dormait sur le côté gauche avec les mains sous sa tête. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et d'autres petits gémissements sortaient régulièrement de son vocaliser.

Breakdown ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'adoration face à ce spectacle des plus attendrissants. Il marcha doucement vers la couchette puis s'agenouilla devant Turbo. D'une main tremblante, il enroula Turbo avec elle et frotta son pouce dans son dos.

La différence de taille était vraiment surprenante. S'il le voulait, il pourrait le briser en deux avec grande facilité. L'étincelant pouvait se mettre entièrement dans la paume de sa main !

Turbo frissonna pendant son sommeil mais se détendit lorsqu'il ressentit la pression d'une main sur lui. Il sourit puis se roula plus en boule, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Breakdown pencha la tête sur le côté tout en continuant de frotter son pouce sur l'épaule du plus jeune. De nouvelles questions se posèrent dans son CPU. D'où venait-il ? Qui étaient ses créateurs ? Et pourquoi ressemblait-il tellement à Knockout ?

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Breakdown se releva sur ses jambes puis quitta la pièce sans un dernier regard derrière lui.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Starscream recula en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, admirant son travail avec un petit air fier.

Il avait posé pleins de petits cubes d'energon au goût si unique qu'il pouvait même attirer les plus petits étincelants, le piège parfait.

Le seeker avait placé les cubes en file indienne jusqu'à des caisses empilées les unes sur les autres. Une des boites était vide et maintenu par un morceau de bois trouvé dans l'une des forêts de la planète. Il était ensuite relié par une ficelle accrochée au dernier des petits cubes.

Le but de ce piège était d'attirer l'étincelant jusque sous la boite et lorsqu'il tirera sur le dernier cube, cela fera basculer la branche et fera tomber la boite vide sur lui, l'enfermant à l'intérieur.

«Bien, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre !» Starscream se frotta les mains entres elles en ricanant bêtement, bien trop fier de son piège plus ou moins intelligent.

Le petit sera bientôt de retour dans sa cellule et son plan sera à nouveau opérationnel ! Le fameux moyen de pression sur Whiteout, le seul et unique moyen de pression … Si elle venait à apprendre que son fils était libre de ses griffes, tout tomberait à l'eau !

Starscream sursauta avec un petit cri lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il fallait qu'il se dépêche de le retrouver ! D'ailleurs il devait contacter Whiteout pour savoir où elle en était avec le plan et, par la même occasion, essayer de savoir si elle était au courant ou non de cette petite mésaventure.

Mais que devait-il lui dire exactement ? Non-sens, une chose à la fois.

Le Decepticon ricana puis se dépêcha d'aller mettre des pièges ailleurs dans la base à l'abri des regards. Ce petit étincelant devait bien être quelque part sur le Nemesis !

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_Hummmm … Des cubes sur le sol pour attirer Turbo ? Il le prend pour un imbécile ? Il est bien plus intelligent que ça !_

Breakdown observa son commandant dans le creux du couloir, à l' opposé de la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Il restait dans l'ombre pour ne pas être démasqué par cette crapule de Starscream. Et puis, pourquoi voulait-il tellement Turbo ? Qu'avait-il fait le pauvre petit ?

«Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre !»

Breakdown cligna des optiques puis fronça les sourcils. Hors de question qu'il mette la main sur Turbo ! Il devait faire attention à ce qu'il ne sorte pas de l'infirmerie et qu'il reste sous sa protection.

A ce moment-là, Breakdown se promis de ne plus quitter des optiques son petit protégé. Pourquoi ressentait-il ce genre de choses ? Il l'ignorait encore, mais cela venait de son Spark.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Tout était silencieux, la salle plongée dans le noir total.

Sur une des couchettes de l'infirmerie séjournait Knockout qui essayait en vain de trouver sommeil mais la raideur du métal sous lui l'en empêchait. Il se tourna et se retourna, maudissant sans arrêt l'intrus qui dormait dans sa propre chambre, sur sa couchette !

Après s'être retourné une fois de plus, il se laissa tomber sur le dos et regarda le plafond. Il se concentra sur l'air prit dans ses ventilations et au rythme de son Spark dans son châssis rouge immaculé. Mais alors son CPU s'égara à nouveau sur l'étincelant dans la pièce à côté.

_J'aimerais tellement qu'il disparaisse ! Ce petit morveux me prend tout ! Mes affaires, mon meilleur ami, ma couchette ! Depuis qu'il est avec nous il ne fait que de créer le chaos et l'anarchie, je le hais comme je n'ai jamais hais personne ! Il faut que je m'en débarrasse. _

Knockout grogna puis serra les bords de la couchette dans une poigne de mort, sentant son Spark accélérer méchamment au fur et à mesure que sa colère grandissait au fond de lui.

Il était tellement absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il sursauta un peu lorsqu'il entendit un petit couinement venant de la salle de repos. Tout de suite, sa colère redescendit et il concentra son audition, ne bougeant pas d'un écrou.

Knockout pensait d'abord que son imagination lui jouait des tours mais un nouveau gémissement atteint ses audios sensibles. Il cligna des optiques puis fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que c'était le morveux qui couinait comme ça ?! Cela ne lui suffisait pas de prendre la couchette des autres il fallait aussi qu'il empêche le monde de dormir ?

Dans l'autre pièce, les gémissements s'intensifièrent puis d'un coup, plus rien. Il se passa quelques minutes sans aucuns bruits puis un grand raffut comme si quelque chose de lourd tombait sur le sol.

Knockout sursauta sur sa couchette puis se mit à maudire sous son souffle. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait encore celui-là ?! Il se redressa sur sa couchette et s'apprêta à descendre quand il entendit des autres gémissements suivit par des pleurs.

«M-maman…»

Le Decepticon rouge cerise leva un sourcil en entendant l'étincelant appeler sa maman. C'était d'un ridicule … Il lui donnait l'envie de purger ! Mais le médecin coquet n'admettra jamais que les petits pleurs de Turbo arrivaient à se frayer un chemin dans son Spark de pierre.

Après l'appel dans le vide de Turbo, l'infirmerie retomba dans un silence gênant qui fut de courte durée par l'entrée fracassante de Breakdown.

«Me revoilà !» s'écria l'immense Decepticon un peu maladroitement.

Knockout faillit faire un arrêt de Spark en voyant son ami arriver aussi brutalement. Etait-il obligé de venir aussi bruyamment ?

«Non mais ça ne va pas ?! J'ai failli avoir une crise de Spark !» Cria le médecin rouge en laissant sortir le souffle qu'il maintenait. Il posa une main griffue sur son châssis, ses optiques cramoisies fixant méchamment l'intrus de son infirmerie.

Breakdown se redressa un peu de surprise quand Knockout lui aboya dessus. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait réagi de la sorte, que se passait-il ici ? Il se mit alors à sourire doucement et positionna ses grandes mains en avant en signe de paix.

«Du calme ce n'est que moi ! On dirait que tu as vu Megatron ! Ha ha !» Ses épaules tremblèrent avec son rire face au visage de Knockout.

Le médecin croisa les bras sur son châssis avec une petite moue sur ses lèvres, clairement pas amusé par la blague du mech en face de lui.

«Non, désolé de te décevoir mais je n'ai pas vu Megatron ! Le morveux m'a réveillé en faisant des bruitages agaçants !» Il pointa la porte de la salle de repos avec son index, la colère émanant de son cadre.

Breakdown suivit bêtement la direction du doigt pointé puis finit par souffler d'énervement. Il recroisa ses bras sur son châssis et tapa son pied dans un rythme sur le sol.

«Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as tellement de mal avec lui ! Ce n'est qu'un étincelant, qu'il soit Autobot ou Decepticon il ne fait pas encore la différence ! Il faut que tu te reprenne mon vieux !» Breakdown répondit à Knockout.

Ce cirque commençait à bien faire entre les deux ! Pourquoi tant d'animosité ?

Knockout continua de fixer Breakdown avec un regard des plus ravageur, toute sa furie au bord d'exploser aux quatre coins de l'infirmerie. La tension était à son comble et il ne manquait que quelques secondes pour que les deux ne commencent à se battre.

«Bweakdown ?»

Breakdown se crispa au son de la petite voix endormie sonnant derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir un Turbo somnolent attendant au pas de la chambre, l'une de ses mains maintenant la porte pour pas qu'elle ne se referme sur lui.

«J'ai fait un cauchemar …» Murmura Turbo avec des larmes aux optiques.

Breakdown soupira de soulagement en pensant d'abord que le jeune avait entendu la conversation. Knockout grogna et roula les optiques dans l'énervement, ses griffes resserrant ses biceps alors qu'il continua d'observer la scène silencieusement.

Le grand mech bleu s'avança vers Turbo avec les bras tendus devant lui d'un air invitant «Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fait pas je suis là maintenant !»

La lèvre inférieure de Turbo se mit à trembler et ses joues furent soudainement noyer dans les larmes. En voyant le Decepticon arriver vers lui, il tendit lui aussi les bras vers le haut, quelques gémissements par ci par là.

Knockout se résigna à gémir de pur dégoût en voyant son ami habituellement rude et brutal se comporter comme un … comme un … Comme une fembot voilà ! Ce sale petit insecte aimait se faire désirer et il savait parfaitement comment faire !

Knockout finit par céder et détourna le regard avec un petit gémissement. Il devait s'occuper avant que ses pensées négatives se placent sur des mots. Donc il arpenta la pièce et récupéra ses précieux outils qu'il devait à tout prix nettoyer avant qu'ils ne rouillent. Ses pauvres chéris ne demandaient que de la tendresse !

Les gémissements et les chuchotements de réconfort atteignirent vite les audios du mech rouge cerise qui l'agacèrent une fois de plus. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit Breakdown faire rebondir doucement Turbo dans ses bras pour calmer ses pleurs en lui caressant l'arrière de la tête.

Knockout eut juste le temps de poser une main contre sa bouche pour que son rire ne sorte pas de son vocaliser. C'était tellement honteux et … pas fait pour Breakdown ! Il devrait peut-être vérifier son CPU pour tout bug car là, ça devenait grave. L'effet Turbo n'était pas bon pour le grand mech un peu bêbête de nature.

Bientôt, les pleurs de Turbo se calmèrent pour n'être que de simples reniflements. Sa petite tête était posée sur l'imposant châssis de Breakdown et ses mains serraient ses gros bras pour la vie chère.

Breakdown sourit doucement puis décida de remettre Turbo sur la couchette dans la salle de repos pour qu'il recharge encore un peu car après des pleurs comme ceux-là, il devait être fatigué !

Il arriva devant la couchette et se mit à genoux pour ensuite déposer lentement le petit cadre à moitié endormi de Turbo sur la surface douce. Il se redressa et s'assura que Turbo ne manque de rien.

Il ouvrit un compartiment dans son châssis et y sortit un des petits cubes sucrés qu'il avait volé dans un des pièges de Starscream. Souriant en coin pour son exploit, il le déposa sur la petite commode à côté de la couchette, au cas où il aurait faim.

Après avoir tout vérifié deux fois d'affilées, Breakdown voulu se relever mais une petite main sur son bras l'arrêta net. Turbo avait les optiques entres ouvertes et un petit sourire sur son visage endormi. Il resserra ses petits doigts autour de ceux de Breakdown et ouvrit lentement la bouche.

«Bonne nuit, papa.»

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Breakdown se sentit très mal à l'aise et vraiment pas à sa place. Papa ?! Mais Unicron tout puissant ! Il cligna follement des optiques et sentit son Spark accélérer.

_Je ne suis pas son créateur ! _

Dans sa détresse, il voulait répliquer qu'il se trompait mais le petit Turbo rechargeait déjà profondément, pas le moins du monde perturbé par le malaise de Breakdown, comme si tout cela était tout à fait normal.

Breakdown expira longuement pour refroidir ses systèmes après avoir réfléchis un peu sur la question, les optiques fixant le mur en face de lui. Et puis pourquoi pas après tout ! Il n'avait plus de famille, pas sur le vaisseau en tout cas …

Alors, le grand et terrifiant Decepticon, dans toute sa splendeur et force, eu une douce chaleur dans son Spark et un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

_Oui, pourquoi pas._

Il se pencha en avant et posa sa tête contre celle de Turbo, les optiques fermées. Il s'agissait de leur façon d'exprimer leur amour parentale ou amoureuse. Après quelques secondes dans cette position, il se redressa et retira doucement sa main de Turbo.

Breakdown se laissa sourire puis avec un petit reniflement amusé, il s'approcha du cristal et baissa l'intensité de celle-ci. Il sortit ensuite de la pièce de recharge, toujours confus de ce qu'il venait de se passer quelques instants auparavant.

En-dehors de la pièce, les outils serrés contre son châssis légèrement rayé, Knockout observait la scène avec un dégoût inimaginable et une jalousie mortelle. Ses doigts se resserrèrent progressivement autour de ses outils et encore plus quand il entendit que le morveux appela Breakdown papa.

Breakdown n'avait pas de descendance et il ne sera jamais un papa ! C'était un casseur, un tueur d'Autobots comme lui ! Jamais il ne sera tendre et gentil avec un étincelant, encore moins un Autobot.

Knockout continua de fixer la forme endormie de Turbo, les optiques rouge sangs et les dents serrées.

_Je vais me débarrasser de toi, quoi qu'il arrive …_

A suivre …

Que pourrait-il bien se passer ? Pourquoi tant de jalousie de la part de notre doc ?

Puis pour Breakdown, personne ne le verrait comme cela mais pourtant je suis sûr que chaque bots à un côté caché !

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Et que dire de Knockout ? A-t-il raison ou non ?

Votre avis m'intéresse toujours ! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Knockout va enfin passer à l'action ! :o

Et serait-ce la fin du conflit Whiteout/Ratchet ? ) hé hé ! A découvrir ! :p

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 9**

**{Autobots}**

Whiteout courut dans les couloirs vers l'infirmerie, tout cela est de sa faute, c'est elle qui a chercher le médecin, elle n'aurait pas dû l'insulter.

Elle prit un couloir lumineux jusqu'à une porte avec une croix rouge sur le dessus, la fameuse bai med. Elle s'arrêta devant et attendit quelques secondes devant cette porte, pas sur de quoi faire...

Et s'il m'attaquait comme la dernière fois ?

Whiteout frissonna, entendant les autres bots et les humains parler comme quoi Ratchet est vraiment trop sérieux. Elle posa ses doigts sur les boutons d'ouverture puis les pressa pour déclencher le mécanisme qui permet d'ouvrir la porte. Là, dos à elle et assit sur une couchette se trouvait Ratchet. Il ne se retourna même pas au son de la porte. C'est même étonnant que cette porte était déverrouillée !

Sur le coter gauche de la couchette se trouvait déjà une petite pile de mouchoirs pleins d'energon frais dégoulinant sur le sol immaculé de l'infirmerie. Le medecin repris un mouchoir pour tamponner ses blessures faciale.

Whiteout referma la bouche et fronça les crêtes optiques. Elle s'avança d'un pas décidé vers Ratchet puis se mit devant lui, les poings serrer à ses coter. C'est là qu'elle vit la gravité des blessures. L'energon coulait à flot d'une entaille sur le front et dégoulinait dans l'optique gauche du médecin. Une autre blessure ouverte se trouvait sur sa joue gauche et l'energon perlait de son menton. Les souffles qu'il prenait dans ses évents faisaient un bruit étrange ... Comme s'il y avait du liquide dedans, sûrement dû à l'energon.

Ratchet remarqua que Whiteout était rentré dans la bai med mais il ne voulut pas commencer à la rabaisser verbalement même s'il en a envie, tout ce qu'il lui arrive était mérité. Alors il continua d'ignorer sa présence et d'essuyer son visage ensanglanté.

Le médecin se prépara mentalement à avoir une enguelade de la part de Whiteout mais contre tout attente, elle ne dit rien mais récupéra un tabouret métallique et s'installa en face de lui. Ratchet n'eut pas le temps de sortir de sa surprise que Whiteout lui prit le mouchoir des mains et commença à nettoyer son visage balafré.

L'ambiance dans la pièce prit une tournure étrange ... Ratchet était figé, incapable de parler tellement il était surpris. Cette fembot qu'il a pourrit est juste là pour l'aider ? Même après tout ce qu'il lui a dit ? Elle est stupide ou quoi ! Il ne l'aime pas du tout et elle vient quand même vers lui ...

Whiteout ne s'imaginait même pas qu'elle va bientôt faire bugger le médecin avec ses actes impossibles. Elle resta concentrer sur sa tâche, les sourcils froncés et la bouche serré. Sa touche paraissait dure mais elle enlevait l'energon avec beaucoup de délicatesse. Elle regarda chaque coin du visage de Ratchet en passant lentement par les endroits amochés, pour ne pas lui faire mal.

Elle arriva au coin de sa bouche ou sortait un filet d'energon. Elle posa le mouchoir sur la pile déjà existante puis en repris un autre. Elle releva sa main et passa son pouce au coin de la bouche de Ratchet, très doucement. Whiteout regarda longuement cette entaille en passant plusieurs fois le pouce dessus, l'air d'être plongé dans ses pensées. Elle regarda ses lèvres aussi, qui étaient entre ouvertes. Son pouce passa aussi dessus pour ensuite s'enlever comme si elle venait de se bruler, elle va trop loin ! Il faut qu'elle se reprenne !

Whiteout se racla le vocaliser puis regarda ailleurs que le visage de Ratchet. Elle reprit un dernier mouchoir pour aller essuyer sous l'optique gauche du médecin, le dernier endroit ensanglanté. Cette fois-ci elle travailla plus rapidement jusqu'au moment où elle s'aperçut que Ratchet la fixait. Elle devint vite mal à l'aise et se mit à rougir légèrement, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !

Ratchet se sentit détendu sous le toucher doux de Whitrout sur son visage, comme si cela paraissait ... Naturel. Cela lui faisait beaucoup de bien moralement, de savoir que quelqu'un pouvait prendre soin de lui malgré son caractère bien trempé. Il faillit gémir quand Whitrout apaisa sa blessure à la bouche, celle qui lui faisait le plus mal. Lorsqu'elle passa son pouce sur cette blessure, il ferma les optiques et se détendit comme il ne s'est jamais détendu dans sa vie, et Primus sait que c'est vrai !

Ratchet est tellement dérouter face à Whiteout ... Vraiment personne dans sa vie ne lui à accorder plus d'importance qu'un simple médecin, et en tant que médecin cela lui fait bizarre de se faire soigner, c'est très doux ... Il n'a pas l'habitude. Les bots préfèrent le critiquer et ne voir que son coter grincheux sans jamais essayer de le connaître, ce qui devient vite handicapant. C'est au fur et à mesure des années qu'il s'est construit une espèce de carapace au monde extérieur afin de se renfermer sur lui-même, une protection.

Quand Whiteout passa le mouchoir sous son optique, il se sentit obliger de la regarder et par la même occasion, de bien voir son visage. Elle a des optiques bleues lumineuses de la même couleur que ceux de Bulkhead et sa forme est similaire à ses propres optiques sauf que le bout dépassant de l'anneau est diriger vers l'intérieur, pas à l'extérieur comme les siennes. Sa bouche ressemble à celle d'Arcee mais est un peu plus pulpeuse et plus souriante aussi ... Son menton est joliment en pointe. Les pierres incrustées dans son casque sur son front sont bleu et jaune et le métal qui constitue sa tête forme une belle couronne blanche avec des touches de noir sur le dessus.

Ratchet était tellement plongé dans le visage de Whiteout qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il l'admirait au point d'avoir la bouche entre ouverte. Cette fois-ci et pour la première fois il se sentit rougir et mal à l'aise avec une fembot au point d'avoir le Spark qui bat beaucoup plus rapidement. Il se redressa et regarda ailleurs, les crêtes optiques froncées, son ancien caractère aigri à nouveau bien en place. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de pensée et ressentir, une nouvelle colère l'envahi.

Whiteout ne ressentit pas le malaise du médecin une nouvelle fois encore, bien trop prise dans son propre malaise. Elle se gratta l'arrière de la tête puis attrapa la pile de mouchoirs maintenant bleus d'energon, toujours refusant de regarder Ratchet. Elle se leva avec un peu de difficulté puis remis en place le tabouret là où elle l'avait d'abord prise. Elle voulait continuer de le soigner mais elle ne connaissait pas les techniques de soudures, puis d'après l'animosité qu'il a pour elle, ne vaut mieux pas traîner plus longtemps.

Une fois son bordel rangé, Whiteout se retourna face au médecin les mains croisées nerveusement devant elle et sur le point de parler, pais pour dire quoi?! Qu'elle est désolée pour son comportement ? Qu'elle est venue le soigner pour se faire pardonner ? Son courage mourut lorsqu'elle vit que le médecin refusa encore de la regarder, la colère bien présente sur son visage. Elle baissa les optiques en se mordant la lèvre inférieure puis hocha la tête avec un sourire et ... Des larmes naissantes ? Elle tourna les talons puis s'enfuit de l'infirmerie.

Elle courut dans le couloir jusqu'à arriver là où se trouvait ses nouveaux amis. Ils discutaient entre eux, l'air heureux. Le petit humain du nom de Rafael parlait au scout de l'équipe avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Arcee avait les bras croisés sur son châssis et un petit sourire en voyant Bulkhead essayer de calmer Miko et son morceau de guitare électrique. Optimus n'était déjà plus dans la pièce, surement à la recherche de travail dans la base ou dans ses quartiers.

Whiteout s'arrêta quelques instants, observant la scène avec un pincement au Spark, mais que lui arrive-t-elle ?! Pourquoi doit-t-elle tromper leur confiance ? Elle n'aime pas faire le mal ! Pourquoi Starscream ne la laisse pas simplement tranquille ! Quand va-t-il lui rendre son bien le plus précieux ! Tient, en parlant de lui, ça va faire un moment qu'elle n'a pas eu de nouvelle.

Elle leva les optiques et essaya de sourire quand Arcee s'approcha d'elle, "Hey, ça va ? "Elle posa une main contre son bras et la regarda d'un air inquiet. Whiteout secoua la tête puis regarda Arcee, "oui je vais merveilleusement bien !" elle se força à sourire à son amie.

Miko hurla puis se laissa glisser sur ses genoux avec un dernier mouvement du bras sur les cordes de sa guitare lorsque son morceau prit fin, "YEAH !" Elle se releva d'un bond puis posa sa guitare, "Whiteout ! Tu veux te promener avec moi et Bulkhead ? On va faire un tour ! " Bulkhead secoua la tête par ses pitreries puis se tourna vers Whiteout, un regard heureux dans ses optiques et un haussement d'épaules.

"Oh ! Nous aussi on peut venir ? " Rafael se redressa soudainement en sautillant de joie. Bumblebee ne tarda pas à mendier comme son jeune ami. Tous les regards se posèrent sur la fembot blanche légèrement troublé par cette attention soudaine portée sur elle, n'aimant pas ça …

Elle se racla le vocaliser puis sourit en posant une main sur son châssis, "et bien avec grand plaisir !" Un cri collectif éclata puis les deux mech se transformèrent en leur mode alt pour accueillir les humains en eux. Whiteout se tourna vers Arcee,"tu veux nous rejoindre ?" Avant même que Arcee ne réponde, la fenêtre du mode véhicule de Bulkhead descendit pour y laisser sortir le cri de Miko, "plus on est de fou, plus on rit !"

Whiteout rit un peu et secoua la tête, "alors ?"

Arcee sourit un peu mais déclina l'offre, "c'est gentil mais je dois aller chercher Jack. Peut-être une autre fois ? " Elle haussa les épaules puis se transforma en moto avant de décoller de la base en direction de la ville du Nevada.

Bumblebee joua avec son moteur puis klaxonna, devenant vraiment impatient. Whiteout roula ses optiques puis se transforma en Ford fiesta blanche, prête à décoller avec ses amis.

**{Decepticons}**

"Ça, c'est le papa et ça, c'est la maman. Toi tu dois faire le bébé,-"

Breakdown s'arrêta un instant de jouer avec Turbo pour observer la scène. Il regarda l'expression émerveiller du jeune Autobot rouge à chaque fois qu'il prend une marionnette de métal dans ses mains, un immense sourire sur sa bouche. Cela va faire 2 heures entières qu'ils jouent ensemble sur le sol propre de l'infirmerie, à l'abri des regards. Breakdown eut pitié de Turbo quand il le vit assis sur le sol, s'ennuyant à mourir. Alors il chercha des bouts de métal traînant par ci par là pour en faire des bonhommes plus ou moins jolis, mais assez attrayant pour faire jouer l'étincelant. Il n'est pas très habille de ses mains mais il sait comment souder deux pièces de métal ensemble.

Breakdown sourit, toujours en regardant Turbo, sentant une étrange émotion entrer dans son Spark, serait-ce de l'amour ? Il n'en a aucune idée. Le jeune bot ne s'est même pas rendu compte que son partenaire de jeu l'observait, bien trop absorber par son histoire folle et incompréhensible.

"Et là, le papa arrive et défends la maman et le bébé avec son gros flingue ! POUHA ! Oh non ! Le bébé à exploser ! " Turbo imita le bruit d'un impact de bombe puis celui d'une voix féminine exagéré. Soudainement, il s'arrêta de jouer et leva les optiques curieuses vers le visage de Breakdown, "eh ho ! Tu joues ou quoi ?" s'impatienta-t-il.

Breakdown secoua la tête en clignotant des optiques avant de regarder le visage mécontent de Turbo, "euuuhh … hum. Ecoute Turbo je dois aller faire quelque chose, tu n'as qu'à continuer de jouer pendant ce temps-là ? Je me dépêche, je reviens vite et je veux que tu restes ici !" En se redressant, il prit une des marionnettes sur le sol et imita un bruit de missile avant de la coucher sur le sol, morte.

Turbo se releva lui aussi en tenant sa propre marionnette contre son petit châssis, "mais, tu vas ou ?" Demanda-t-il en courant après l'imposant Decepticon. Breakdown se retourna et baissa les optiques sur l'étincelant, souriant légèrement, " je dois aller combattre des méchants, je te promets de revenir très vite !" Turbo fronça les sourcils, sur le point de faire une crise de mécontentement mais son expression sombre disparut assez rapidement pour laisser place à de la crainte, "bon … D'accord." S'exclama-t-il, le regard posé au sol l'air vaincu.

Breakdown sourit à nouveau en frottant légèrement sa grosse main sur la petite tête de Turbo. Le jeune se mit à rire et à repousser sa main, "arreteuhh ! " Le Decepticon ricana puis arrêta d'embêter l'étincelant. Il se retourna et ouvrit la porte avant de la refermer à clefs derrière lui.

Turbo attendit quelques instants devant cette porte, sentant du stress et de la solitude dans son petit Spark. L'infirmerie est soudainement très silencieuse, et il ne veut pas réveiller l'autre mech rouge qui dort dans la pièce à côté par peur de se faire gronder ! Alors il se rassit autour de ses marionnettes et chuchota le reste de son histoire.

…

Knockout entre ouvrit la porte de ses quartiers pour observer le jeune bot maintenant tout seul … Breakdown a dû sortir sous les ordres de Starscream pour aider des Véhicons à repousser les Autobots, le moment parfait pour agir ! Il laissa un sourire mauvais apparaître sur sa bouche puis il poussa la porte ouverte, faisant son entré habituel en roulant des mécaniques, un visage hautain.

Turbo entendit la porte s'ouvrir et il sursauta en sentant les vibrations des pedes du plus grand mech venir juste derrière lui, "alors mon petit, ça te dit de faire un tour avec moi ? " Turbo leva la tête après avoir entendus les paroles sarcastiques du medecin cerise. Il resta assis sur le sol, penchant la tête sur le côté, "se promener ? Mais où ?"

Knockout sourit en fronçant les sourcils, "je veux te montrer quelque chose d'incroyable !" dit-il dans une voix exagéré et moqueuse. Il mit ses mains griffues derrière son dos et les serra pour essayer de calmer ses nerfs. Il vit le jeune étincelant hésiter en regardant ses marionnettes avant de relever la tête vers lui, "mais … Bweakdown m'a dit de rester là ?" dit-il dans la confusion.

Le Decepticon cerise grinça ses dentas ensemble, se retenant de crier sur l'Autobot, "tu ne veux pas voir ta maman ?" il cria de victoire quand il vit enfin le regard plein d'espoir de Turbo. Il était moins une, il allait perdre patience et l'étrangler !

Turbo se releva vite en laissant tomber ses marionnettes sur le sol, des larmes de joie se formant dans ses optiques, "ma maman ? Elle est ici ? Je veux la voir !" il serra ses mains contre son châssis, fixant le mech plus âgée.

Knockout hocha la tête avec impatience "oui ! Vient avec moi ! Je vais te la montrer ! " Il poussa Turbo dehors de l'infirmerie et dans les couloirs sombres. Turbo se dépêcha d'attraper un des jouets puis se précipita pour le suivre car il allait très vite, ses petites jambes se fatiguant rapidement. Il garda une marionnette, celle qui ressemblait un petit peu à sa mère contre son châssis, les optiques observant les lumières au-dessus de lui.

Knockout regardait chaque recoin pour ne pas se faire surprendre par qui que ce soit, il faut que ça reste anonyme ! Il pressa encore plus le pas quand il était presque à l'arrière du vaisseau, décidant d'attraper, à son plus grand désarroi, le bras de l'Autobot pour aller plus vite. C'est presque fini ! C'est presque fini ! Il ferma un peu les optiques et gémit, voulant que tout ça cesse enfin ! Il ne peut plus supporter cette chose dans son infirmerie …

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une grande salle ou se trouvait tout pleins de conteneurs empiler les uns sur les autres à des hauteurs folles. Les lumières sont grésillantes et une odeur de cube pas frais circule dans cet endroit. Turbo fronça les sourcils de dégout puis serra un peu plus sa marionnette contre lui, "où sommes-nous ? Ou est ma maman ?"

Knockout s'approcha d'un petit ordinateur dans un coin et commença à tapoter les touches, ignorant totalement la question de Turbo. Au bout d'un petit moment, une porte coulissa ouverte avec un bruit très assourdissant suivit d'une bourrasque dans la pièce. Turbo cligna des optiques dans la peur puis recula un peu, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe. Une porte derrière quelques conteneurs s'était ouverte pour donner une vue panoramique de la Terre. Ils étaient au moins à 400 mètre d'altitude !

Turbo ouvrit la bouche dans le choc et l'émerveillement sans se rapprocher, "WOAHHHH ! " Il sourit puis pointa du doigt vers la porte en regardant Knockout, l'air ravi. Le médecin s'approcha de lui et commença à le pousser un peu vers la sortie. Turbo eut soudainement très peur et s'agrippa au bras du mech, "non ! Je ne veux pas aller plus près !" Il hurla de terreur au Decepticon qui le poussa de plus en plus vers la sortie express.

Au bord de la porte, Knockout se pencha avec un sourire méchant vers l'étincelant paniqué, " tu passeras le bonjour à Breakdown de ma part ! " avant de donner un coup violent dans le dos de Turbo qui tomba dans le vide.

Knockout se redressa avec un cri de victoire, "enfin ! Je me suis débarrassé de toi !" Il ricana en se dépoussiérant le châssis, toujours son regard hautain bien en place. Il vit un truc brillé sur le sol, là où se trouvait il y a quelques instants l'étincelant. Il leva un sourcil puis ramassa une marionnette très laide dans ses griffes, "ça ne ressemble à rien." Il ricana puis la balança elle aussi par-dessus bord.

La porte des déchets du Nemesys se referma avec un Knockout très content de son exploit, un rire sadique résonnant encore.

A suivre …

Alors je ne sais pas si vous aller me détester, pleurer ou m'aimer x) mais j'espère que ça vous à plus !

Pauvre Turbo … même moi j'ai eu pitié lol … Mon Dieu, que va dire Breakdown ? O-O

Votre avis svp :D


	10. Chapter 10

Nouveau chapitre ! Assez long je suis désolé mais j'ai une forte envie de développer cette histoire ^^ vous comprendrez plus tard pourquoi XP

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 10**

**{Autobots}**

"WOUHOUUUUU ! "

Le cri de Miko rebondit contre les canyons du Nevada, ils sont enfin en route pour un peu de bon temps ! Bulkhead ricana un peu, "Miko, remonte la fenêtre tu vas tomber malade." La jeune fille asiatique rebondis sur son siège pour observer le logo Autobot sur le volant de son gardien, "blablabla même pas en rêve !" Elle lui tira la langue puis repassa sa tête dehors pour regarder en arrière à Bumblebee ainsi qu'à Whiteout, "aller plus vite !"

Les Autobots arrivèrent à la lisière d'une forêt de sapin. Bumblebee se gara à côté de la ford blanche et attendit que Rafael sorte de son véhicule pour se transformer et s'étirer. Il bipa plusieurs fois en observant les environs, "mais oui Bee, c'est sans danger ! Et puis si quelque chose arrivait, Ratchet nous préviendrait !" Rafael haussa les épaules en espérant rassurer son ami.

Suite à la nomination du médecin, Whiteout se crispa. Miko vit qu'elle était encore dans son mode alt, le moteur allumé, "Whiteout ? Ça ne va pas ?" Demanda-t-elle à la fembot blanche en s'approchant d'elle.

Whiteout serra les dentas mais finit par se transformer en mode robot, un genou sur le sol devant Miko. Elle releva la tête vers l'humaine puis lui sourit doucement, "oui, je vais bien." Répondit-elle d'une voix sure et confiante malgré le mensonge.

Miko hocha rapidement la tête puis fit signe à la fembot de la suivre pour rejoindre les garçons. Bumblebee et Bulkhead s'amusaient déjà avec les branches des arbres, manquant de peu d'assommer Rafael, "ehhhh !" Le jeune enfant couvrit sa tête puis regarda d'un air boudeur les deux grands robots.

"Ben quoi ? " Bulkhead s'esclaffa, haussant les épaules. Whiteout et Miko sourirent d'amusement aux deux mechs se bagarrant entre eux puis décidèrent d'aller se promener un peu plus loin.

"Hey attendez-moi !" Rafael hurla aux deux filles en courant le plus rapidement possible vers elles, "j'aimerais vous accompagner !" "dit-il en redressant ses lunettes carrés, le souffle rapide à cause de sa course. Miko sourit et s'écria joyeusement, les bras en l'air, "mais bien sûr cher Raf !" Elle lui prit le bras et le tira avec elle vers l'avant.

Whiteout et les deux enfants marchèrent tranquillement à travers la forêt non loin des deux autres Autobots en cas de danger. Un chemin de pierres apparut devant eux entre deux pieds de montagne menant à un point de vue sur la forêt. Miko ne cessa pas de parler d'elle et des aventures qu'elle a vécues avec son gardien Bulkhead tandis que Rafael discutait sur les différentes parties anatomique d'un Cybertronien avec un vocabulaire des plus complexes.

"Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible Raf ! Les robots ne peuvent pas se reproduire, pas vrai Whiteout ?" s'écria Miko en relevant la tête vers le grand robot silencieux. Whiteout eu un petit sursaut quand elle entendit son appellation, "euh … Je pense que vous devriez demander au médecin Autobot, il est bien plus qualifier que moi." Dit-elle très sérieusement.

Miko se mit à sourire en essayant de rattraper les grands pas de la fembot, "il te plait hein ? Ça se voit sur ton visage ! Et je suis sûr que c'est réciproque !" Elle sautilla en pointant son doigt vers Whiteout. Rafael rattrapa enfin les deux filles, sur le bord de de tomber de fatigue, "vous pouvez marcher un peu plus doucement s'il vous plait ?" Se fatigua-t-il à expliquer en regardant Miko.

Whiteout baissa les optiques puis s'arrêta avant de se mettre à un genou sur terre et de récupérer Rafael dans sa main, "ehhh ! Et moi ?" Miko hurla en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, tapant du pied dans l'impatience. Whiteout se rabaissa au niveau de l'humaine pour lui permettre de monter dans sa main à côté de Rafael, "merci !" Elle se coucha à plat sur la main de la fembot et mis ses bras sous sa tête, contemplant le ciel, Rafael à côté d'elle en tailleur.

Le trio arriva bientôt au fameux point de vue donnant sur la grande forêt de sequoia. C'est une immense vue dégager à des kilomètres à la ronde. Whiteout se mis au bord de la falaise puis s'assit, observant avec nostalgie cette immense vue. Miko se redressa dans la main de Whiteout pour voir le vide, "c'est énorme ! Ça doit être tellement génial de sauter ici !" s'esclaffa-t-elle, les yeux brillant de joie.

Rafael redressa ses lunettes en tremblant, n'aimant pas autant que Miko le grand vide, "oui mais si tu sautes tu ne peux pas survivre à une chute pareil." Résout-il après réflexion. Miko tourna sa tête dans sa direction, un regard qui voulait dire de se la fermer.

Les enfants continuèrent de discuter sur le fait que sauter dans le vide était dangereux quand Miko s'arrêta et observa Whiteout, "euh Whiteout ? Tu n'es pas très bavarde comme robot ! D'où viens-tu ? Que fais-tu ici ? As-tu de la famille ?" Les questions de Miko fusèrent les unes après les autres.

Whiteout cligna plusieurs fois des optiques mais finit par sourire et rapprocher sa main contenant les deux enfants près de son visage, "je viens de la ville de Trypican. J'ai travaillé en tant qu'assistante à la sécurité. Pour la question de famille, non je n'ai absolument personne." La dernière partie de sa phrase sonna légèrement confuse. C'est bien évidement un mensonge qu'elle vient de dire, pourvu que les enfants humains n'ont pas de détecteur de mensonge.

Miko leva les yeux au ciel avec un doigt sur sa bouche avant qu'elle ne sourit et ouvre ses bras, "et bien maintenant tu en a une !" s'exprima-t-elle joyeusement. Rafael leva la tête vers Whiteout en redressant encore une fois ses lunettes, "oui, tu fais partie de la famille Autobot maintenant." Il sourit gentiment avec un petit haussement d'épaules.

Whiteout fronça les sourcils, elle fait partie de la famille ? Mais elle ne veut pas de ça ! Ce n'est pas sa mission ! Tout ce qui compte pour elle c'est de faire ce qu'il faut pour récupérer ce que Starscream lui a pris … "Ow hum … Oui s'en doute." Elle haussa les épaules et se racla le vocaliser. Miko leva un sourcil puis regarda Raf, pas sur de ce qu'il faut dire ou faire car elle a l'air perdu.

Whiteout essaya de sourire puis laissa à nouveau son regard partir vers l'horizon, le Spark serrer une fois de plus … Starscream ne l'a toujours pas encore contacté, elle n'a aucune nouvelle depuis son réveil dans la base Autobot, elle a besoin des ordres ! Sinon elle risque de ne pas réussir sa mission et de faire souffler sa couverture !

Miko regarda bizarrement Whiteout avant de se retourner vers Raf en haussant les épaules. Les enfants ne comprennent pas les réactions de la fembot les détenant. N'est-elle pas heureuse d'être avec sa faction ? En sécurité ? Rafael marcha de l'autre côté de la main de Whiteout et s'accrocha à son pouce, "tu aimes bien la Terre n'est-ce pas ? " C'est plus une affirmation qu'une question en voyant la façon que ses optiques s'illuminent en observant l'horizon.

Whiteout se laissa sourire doucement puis balança ses jambes d'avant en arrière au bord de la falaise, "oui je la trouve magnifique." Répondit-elle toujours en fixant le coucher de soleil. Rafael hocha la tête, heureux de la réponse puis se tourna lui aussi du même sens, " j'espère qu'il ne lui arrivera rien … " Il baissa les yeux puis rapprocha ses genoux près de sa poitrine. Miko passa un bras autour de lui en le secouant légèrement, "mais voyons Raf ! Ca ne risque pas avec les Autobots ! Tant qu'ils sont là, nous ne risquons rien !"

Le sourire de Whiteout fondu en écoutant la discussion des deux petits humains. Les Decepticons veulent détruire cette magnifique planète, et elle fait partit de leur plan diabolique. Whiteout ferma douloureusement les optiques en laissant couler un souffle de fatigue, que doit-t-elle faire …

Tout le monde fut surpris quand ils entendirent la voix lourde de Bulkhead en contre-bas, les cherchant. Miko se redressa immédiatement dans la main de Whiteout puis hurla de toutes ses forces à son gardien, "oui on arrive ! " Whiteout se redressa avec les enfants dans sa main puis ils descendirent la colline pour rejoindre les deux mechs.

Bumblebee siffla quand il vit enfin Whiteout arriver entre deux grands rochers portant avec elle les deux enfants. Miko saluait déjà Bulkhead tandis que Rafael continuait de parler à Whiteout sur la façon qu'est la Terre. Bumblebee ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pic de jalousie en les voyants aussi proche. Il leva un sourcil et couina à Rafael qui l'ignora une fois de plus.

"C'est comme ça que les hommes sont venus au monde, grâce au singe. " finit Rafael en haussant les épaules. Whiteout passa vite fait un coup d'œil à Rafael puis lui sourit, "je comprends mieux maintenant, merci beaucoup. " Elle hocha la tête puis déposa les deux enfants sur le sol.

Miko bailla en s'étirant, "on fait quoi maintenant ? " elle ouvrit en grand la bouche puis commença des exercices d'étirements. Bulkhead cligna plusieurs fois des optiques puis balbutia, "euh et bien, nous devrions retourner à la base, vous avez école demain et on ne sait jamais si les Decepticons décident de sortir." Il se gratta nerveusement le haut du casque avec un sourire.

Bumblebee s'avança plus près des deux humains et sortit plusieurs sons pour affirmer ce que venait de dire Bulkhead. Miko se mit à râler fortement mais Rafael accepta sans hésitation, voulant rentrer maintenant. Bulkhead et Bumblebee se transformèrent en mode véhicule puis ouvrirent leur portières pour laisser entrer les humains à l'intérieur d'eux. Miko fit une petite moue mais finit par sauter dans Bulkhead, allumant à fond la caisse la musique.

Bumblebee klaxonna à plusieurs reprises pour appeler Raf, mais l'enfant se tenait nerveusement les mains, restant à côté du mode véhicule de Whiteout. Bee devint impatient et recula en marche arrière jusqu'aux deux, bipant pour s'avoir ce qu'il se passait. Rafael leva timidement les yeux derrière ses lunettes carrés, "j'aimerais monter dans Whiteout Bee, juste cette fois ! " Il sourit en pointant son doigt en l'air. Le scout souffla longuement, ayant peur pour son jeune ami mais finit par accepter et prendre la route en direction de Bulkhead.

Rafael ouvrit la portière de Whiteout puis entra à l'intérieur d'elle, admirant le beau tableau de bord, "c'est génial ! " il s'écria d'admiration. La fembot sourit intérieurement à l'émerveillement de l'enfant puis démarra son moteur, se dirigeant lentement vers les deux autres mechs quand elle entendit quelque chose s'écraser contre des branches d'arbres quelque part dans la forêt, comme si quelque chose tombait du ciel. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse aller voir, un pont spatial sortit devant Bulkhead et Bumblebee, signifiant qu'ils doivent immédiatement rentrer dans la base. Whiteout soupira puis rentra dans le pont terrestre sans même se douter qu'il s'agissait d'un Cybertronien …

…

Turbo tomba entre les branches de sapins, éraflant à plusieurs reprises sa peinture ainsi que ses membres délicats. Il cria de terreur qu'il tombait de plus en plus près du sol. Son cadre s'écrasa contre une grosse branche avant qu'il n'atterrisse douloureusement dos au sol, pleins d'épines de pins sur lui. Il resta figé sur place quelques instant, ses optiques apeurées fixant le ciel au-dessus de lui. Une fois son choc partit, il se redressa avec un gémissement puis se pencha en avant pour cracher de l'energon de sa bouche, sentant une brûlure insoutenable venant de son réservoir. Il plissa les optiques puis mit ses mains à plat sur le sol pour pouvoir ensuite purger tout l'energon de son réservoir.

Des vagues de douleurs se déferlèrent sur lui tel un ouragan emportant tout sur son chemin. Il plissa les optiques et après quelques petits sons de douleurs, il poussa un cri de panique mélanger à de l'angoisse de se retrouver comme ça. Il s'assit lentement sur son arrière puis examina ses blessures plus ou moins grave, de grosses larmes débordantes de ses optiques. Les doigts de sa main droite sont complètement exploser et quelques fils grésillant en sortaient. Son châssis est complètement rayer et des fuites d'energon venant des coupures coulaient continuellement. Mais le pire dans cette histoire est l'état de son genou. Il est complètement détruit et des étincelles jaillirent des câbles arrachés.

L'angoisse de Turbo continua de croitre dans la peur de se retrouver seul et blesser ici. La forêt est sombre et il est déjà quasi impossible de voir correctement. Turbo leva sa petite tête tremblante vers le ciel rose et jaune, le soleil se couche. Il essaya de se redresser contre un arbre, gémissant de douleur puis posa un pied devant lui pour marcher. Malheureusement, la blessure à son genou est trop importante et il tomba la tête la première sur le sol crasseux. Turbo hurla à nouveau de douleur et plissa les optiques, que va-t-il faire maintenant ?! Son premier réflexe face à sa terrifiante peur a été de crier, "Bweakdown ! " Il hurla encore et encore le nom de son papa, versant des larmes de tristesse, de peur et de douleur.

**{Autobots}**

Le pont spatial se referma et les trois Autobots se transformèrent, laissant les humains descendre de leur mode alternatif. Bulkhead s'étira, appréciant les craquements que produit son dos, "c'était génial Ratchet, tu devrais un peu sortir de ton trou et voir le monde extérieur ! " Bumblebee prit lui aussi sa forme robot, s'empressant de rejoindre Rafael pour toutes éventuelles blessures sur lui, " non ne t'inquiète pas Bee, je vais bien." il sourit à son gardien en lui tapotant gentiment le pied.

"Navré de te décevoir Bulkhead, mais ils y en a qui doivent travailler et assurer la protection de la base !" Renchérit Ratchet en grognant et en roulant ses optiques. Il se tourna ensuite à son ordinateur pour finaliser son projet.

Whiteout reprit elle aussi sa forme robotique puis regarda tristement le médecin, mais ne dit rien. Il faut absolument qu'elle trouve le codage du pont spatial de Ratchet pour le donner au seigneur Starscream … Ainsi que le point faible d'Optimus don elle ignore encore comment elle va faire !

Miko grimpa rapidement les escaliers menant à la plateforme surélevé pour pouvoir se plaquer contre la rambarde au-dessus de l'ordinateur de Ratchet, "hello Ratch !" Elle salua gentiment le médecin grincheux. Ratchet leva quelques secondes les optiques de son travail mais ne sourit pas, "évite ce genre de surnoms Miko." Il souffla d'agacement. Miko fronça les sourcils puis s'affaissa contre la rambarde, "pourquoi tu es toujours aussi … Pas rigolo !" Elle posa sa tête sur ses mains, faisant une petite moue au médecin Autobot.

Bulkhead ricana en se rapprochant de Ratchet, "il est ou le bigboss ?" demanda-t-il en regardant de droite à gauche. Ratchet l'observa du coin des optiques, "en mission. Et avant que tu ne me demande, Arcee est chez Jack. " Il haussa les épaules puis retourna à son activité.

Bumblebee couina à plusieurs reprises à l'expression désemparé de Bulkhead face à la réponse aussi rapide et froide de Ratchet, un classique ! Rafael atteint l'endroit où se trouve Miko puis s'assit les jambes se balançant dans le vide, "Ratchet j'ai une pette question …" Demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu timide mais curieuse, les mains moites sur ses genoux.

Ratchet leva une fois de plus ses optiques de son écran et fronça les sourcils, "quoi encore Rafael. " Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et observa les deux enfants complices avec un rictus sur son visage. Il s'attend au pire avec les deux …

"Comment vous faites les bébés ? " Ok, Il avait raison de s'inquiété. Bulkhead recracha son energon qu'il venait d'avaler en entendant la question et se mit à ricana, la main contre sa bouche. Les portes ailes dans le dos de Bumblebee se raidirent et il éclata lui aussi de rire avec Bulkhead. Whiteout, elle, se posa contre le mur avec un petit sourire comique sur ses plaques de bouche, attendant avec impatience la réponse du médecin.

Ratchet souffla longuement puis posa ses doigts contre ses optiques, une main sur sa hanche. Les petits humains sont tellement curieux … Miko se posa elle aussi à côté de Raf, une immense envie de connaître la réponse surtout venant de Ratchet !

Le médecin se racla le vocaliser puis se laissa un petit peu sourire, sachant qu'ils ne vont rien comprendre à ses explications, "et bien cela vient de la chimie entre deux étincelles de vies appartenant à des Sparkmates potentielles dotés d'une attirance mutuelles l'un pour l'autre ainsi que le mode de vie— Les visages de Miko et de Rafael se décomposèrent lentement au fur et à mesure que Ratchet essayait de leur expliquer. Rafael comprenait à peu près les explications mais il fut vite confus et rempli de nouvelles questions.

Whiteout grimaça puis finit par secouer la tête, les enfants ne vont rien comprendre ! Elle se détacha du mur, ignorant les moqueries de Bee et de Bulkhead à l'égard de Ratchet puis se plaça à côté du médecin, " quand deux robots s'aiment, ils ressentent une attirance au niveau de leur Spark,— Elle posa une main sur son châssis pour qu'ils visualisent correctement, — c'est son qu'on appelle des Sparkmates potentiels. " Elle sourit doucement, expliquant à sa manière d'une voix douce.

Les visages confus des enfants se transformèrent en quelque chose de plus curieux et plus attentifs. Whiteout se rapprocha un peu plus prêt d'eux, "lorsque les deux Sparkmates sont en paix dans leurs âmes, ils peuvent s'unir entre eux pour fusionner leur étincelles, et par la même occasion, engendrer une nouvelle vie." Elle sourit encore plus sciemment quand les visages des enfants s'émerveillèrent.

Ratchet voulu réprimander Whiteout de lui avoir coupé la parole, mais quand il entendit son explication simple mais efficace, il ne put se permettre de la rabaisser. Il ne l'admettra pas publiquement, mais il est très impressionner par ses compétences. D'habitude se sujet de conversation n'est pas un sujet ouvert et doit rester secret, mais comme lui, elle n'a aucune gêne à l'expliquer et il admire cela.

"La nouvelle vie n'est qu'une petite étincelle pulsant timidement dans le châssis de la fembot, mais au fur et à mesure, elle prend forme et ressemble soit à l'Opiluk, soit à la Daniluk et pus rarement aux deux d'entre eux." Elle ferma doucement les optiques avec un sourire en gardant ses mains posées sur son châssis. Miko posa ses mains sur ses joues et sautilla sur son arrière, "c'est trop chou ! " Rafael sourit en hochant la tête, d'accord avec elle.

"La petite étincelle reste au chaud dans une poche à energon dans le châssis de la fembot jusqu'au moment où elle doit sortir." Ratchet rejoignit les explications faciles de Whiteout. La fembot cligna plusieurs fois des optiques et ouvrit la bouche béatement, regardant Ratchet, pas sur de quoi dire ou faire. Le médecin la regarda du coin des optiques puis sourit, hochant une fois la tête. Elle sourit en retour puis leva à nouveau les optiques vers les enfants, "quand l'heure arrive, nous ouvrons nos châssis et laissons faire les médecins comme Ratchet pour libérer l'étincelant." Elle tourna à nouveau son regard vers Ratchet avec un petit sourire avant d'ouvrir son châssis et d'exposer librement son étincelle.

La lumière bleu vive éclaira le visage des enfants qui se penchèrent pour observer curieusement l'étincelle de Whiteout. Par reflexe, Ratchet détourna les optiques. Pour les Cybertroniens, l'étincelle est la chose la plus intime qui existe et ne doit être montré seulement dans la plus grande nécessité. Il vit du coin des optiques que Bumblebee et Bullkhead s'étaient assis sur des caisses et écoutaient attentivement l'histoire, leur rappelant surement des souvenirs de leur planète avant la guerre.

Whiteout ouvrit un compartiment à côté de son étincelle puis la pointa du doigt, "ceci est l'endroit où nous mettons nos étincelants pour les protéger." Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus quand Miko et Rafael se penchèrent pour bien voir, toujours ce regard d'émerveillement. Ratchet tourna enfin sa tête après que Whiteout referma son châssis.

Miko soupira, les yeux rêveurs, "tu as déjà eu des étincelants Whiteout ?" s'exprima-t-elle après un petit moment de silence. Whiteout se crispa instantanément dès que la question sortie de la bouche de Miko. Elle serra les dentas et fit de son mieux pour ne pas paraître malheureuse, " non jamais." Elle répondit d'une voix lourde de sentiment avant de prendre fuite dans les couloirs.

Ratchet la suivit du regard, son expression neutre et douteuse de son comportement. Miko et Rafael se redressèrent et se dépoussiérèrent, "ben qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?" s'esclaffa Miko en levant les bras en l'air d'un air dédaigneux. Le médecin se mit à froncer les sourcils, toujours observant par là ou elle est partie en courant, "je ne pense pas que tu y sois pour quelque chose Miko." Dit-il pensivement.

Bumblebee se leva et commença à couiner à Rafael, lui expliquant qu'il est l'heure de rentrer. Bulkhead se redressa lui aussi, un regard tout aussi inquiet et surpris par la réaction de la fembot, "Miko, toi aussi." Dit-il d'une voix d'avertissement quand il vit l'humaine commencer à se diriger dans les couloirs, "mais ! Bulk ! On ne peut pas la laisser toute seule ! La pauvre …" Elle posa ses mains sur sa bouche, l'air malheureuse.

Ratchet reçu un message dans son commlien puis il ouvrit immédiatement un pont terrestre pour laisser entrer le majestueux Optimus Prime. Il avait quelques égratignures en plus sur lui, montrant qu'il a dû faire face à quelques inconvénients. Il portait avec lui quelques nouveaux cubes d'energon. Il attendit que le pont terrestre se referme pour retirer son masque de bataille et regarder de son expression forte les deux petits humains en retard pour rentrer, "Miko, Rafael, vous devez rentrer dès à présent, il n'y a pas de discussion possible." S'exclama-t-il dans une voix ne laissant place à aucuns arguments.

Miko souffla d'agacement mais finit par monter dans le mode alt de Bulkhead qui s'empressa de suivre Bumblebee vers la sortie de la base, dans la noirceur de la nuit.

**{Decepticons}**

Breakdown était fatigué … Il s'est battu contre Optimus et bien évidemment il s'est pris une grosse raclé du chef des Autobots, revenant les mains vide. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Starscream en a rajouter une couche sur son incapacité à le battre et récupérer tout l'energon. Oui, Breakdown est fatigué et énervé, tout ce qu'il veut c'est de pouvoir se reposer tranquillement.

Il ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie et marcha doucement dans l'endroit sombre faiblement éclairé par l'ordinateur dans le coin. Il se frotta une optique lorsque son pied écrasa quelque chose de dur. Il se raidit immédiatement et enleva son pied pour y voir une de ses marionnettes laides qu'il avait faite pour Turbo. Il se détendit puis se laissa sourire aux souvenirs de son jeu avec l'étincelant plus tôt, il va falloir qu'il répare cette marionnette ! Mais d'ailleurs, ou est Turbo ?

Breakdown tourna la tête de gauche à droite, essayant de mieux voir dans la pénombre. Il se dit ensuite d'aller voir dans sa chambre, mais il n'y avait rien du tout, pas la moindre trace de Turbo. Il se dit ensuite de vérifier les placards ou il a l'habitude de se cacher quand ils jouent ensemble, mais rien non plus … Une pointe d'inquiétude s'installa doucement en lui, et s'il avait décidé de le suivre ?! Le decepticon secoua la tête pour enlever les horribles images de sa tête et se pencha en dessous de son lit pour essayer de voir si Turbo se cachait en dessous …

"Tu cherches quelque chose ? "

Le cadre de Breakdown se raidit instantanément et ses optiques s'agrandirent, la voix de Knockout est toute chantonnante, l'air heureuse et soulagée. Breakdown s'appuya sur ses bras pour se relever de toute sa hauteur et faire face à Knockout appuyer contre la chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés et un mauvais sourire sur son visage, "je crois que tu sais très bien qui je cherche." Répondit Breakdown en plissant méchamment les optiques. Quelque chose lui dit que Knockout est responsable de l'absence de Turbo, et ça lui fait de plus en plus peur …

Knockout sourit un peu plus en fronçant les sourcils puis s'enleva de la porte, mettant son bras en l'air d'un air hautain, "si tu parles de cette chose, je me suis assuré qu'il ne fera plus de mal à personne. Cette petite vermine n'est pas prête d'embêter quelqu'un d'autre." En disant cela, il serra ses griffes entre elles.

Breakdown ne peut plus bouger, son CPU est entrain de traiter l'information. Cela faisait déjà 6 jours que Turbo était avec eux et Breakdown c'est grandement attacher à ce petit étincelant. On le lui aurait dit ça plus tôt, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Quelque chose de froid s'installa dans son Spark paniqué à l'idée que Turbo soit tout seul quelque part, cherchant de l'aide …

"Qu'as-tu fait Knockout !" Breakdown rugit soudainement, les poings serrer à ses côtés et le regard en feu. Knockout, ne s'attendant pas à un éclat pareil de son coéquipier, sauta hors de son cadre manquant de peu de tomber sur son arrière, "mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Il n'était rien pour nous ! Il ne faisait que de crée la pagaille autour de lui !" Renchérit le médecin rouge cerise, la voix légèrement tremblante de peur.

Breakdown secoua violement la tête, les dentas serré entre elles, "rien pour nous ?! Il n'était rien pour toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!" Plus il hurlait, plus il se rapprochait de Knockout. Le mech rouge courut derrière sa table d'opération centrale pour s'y cacher et balbutia, "je ne lui ai donné que ce qu'il mérite ! Tu devrais me remercier Breakdown ! Je nous ai débarrassés d'un Autobot répugnant !" Il pointa méchamment un doigt griffu dans la direction du mech fumant avec un froncement de sourcil, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à la grosse brute !

Breakdown hurla de toutes ses forces et en un coup de bras, il arracha la table d'opération pour qu'elle s'écrase contre le mur voisin, "quand vas-tu comprendre qu'il ne s'agit que d'un étincelant Knockout ! Un innocent étincelant qui n'a jamais rien demandé à personne ! Nous ne sommes pas des monstres !" Breakdown attrapa le cou de Knockout et le menaça avec sa massue, "dit-moi ce que tu en a fait !" Il le secoua à chaque parole.

Knockout mit ses mains tremblantes devant lui, les optiques rondes, "tu es devenu complètement fou ! Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à un Autobot ou quelqu'un d'autre que toi ? Tu me répugne." Il grogna en tournant la tête sur le côté, "je l'ai balancé du Nemesis, voilà tu es content ? Maintenant tu me lâche sinon tu vas rayer ma peinture !" Breakdown exécuta son souhait et le laissa tomber au sol, complètement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, balancer ?!

Il vit du coin des optiques Knockout se diriger vers son armoire personnelle pour y sortir sa polisseuse et retirer les marques sur sa carrosserie. Breakdown soupira longuement avant de rouvrir les optiques et de regarder son ancien ami, "le problème ne venait pas de lui, mais de toi. Tu es seulement jaloux car je suis plus proche de lui que de toi et ça te tue qu'il est un Autobot. Tu es constamment attiré par ton propre reflet et tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une mauviette. Mais il y a une chose que tu sembles vouloir ignorer continuellement, — Il se rapprocha de Knockout, son froncement de sourcil devenant plus grave, — tu ne veux pas admettre que cet étincelant est enfaite le fruit de ton Spark, ton étincelant. Tu le sais depuis le début, tu l'as senti en toi mais tu l'a repousser pour finir par le blesser ou pire, le tuer." Le menton de Breakdown trembla légèrement mais il reprit son expression dur à cuir, ne voulant pas extérioriser sa profonde tristesse.

Knockout fronça les sourcils, les épaules raides et les poings serrés, près à engueuler son coéquipier pour avoir dit une chose pareil. Mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, aucun mots ne sortit. Le froncement de sourcil du médecin s'évanoui peu à peu et son regard se perdit au sol, vaincu par les paroles vraies de son ami bleu.

Breakdown se redressa, puis avec un dernier regard de haine et de déception il sortit de l'infirmerie, emportant avec lui les petites poupées métalliques qu'il avait faites pour Turbo …

A suivre …

Mama mia … Je pense que Knockout va devoir réfléchir maintenant ^^

Il n'a plus intérêt à contredire qui que ce soit !

Votre avis m'intéresse ! ^^ Bonne journée !


	11. Chapter 11

Alors je répète que cette histoire est un univers alternatif ^^

**MAJ : OK bon je suis désolé j'avais oublier de mettre une partie dans le début de mon chapitre ^^"**

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 11**

C'est une nuit calme animé par les gouttes de pluies qui tombent lentement dans les canyons du Nevada, un soir pluvieux. Le froid s'installe doucement dans l'atmosphère habituellement chaude et les rares animaux qui se trouvent dans cette partie du pays se cachent et essayent de retenir autant de chaleur que possible dans leur corps. Une nuit qui promet de rester calme.

Whiteout regarde l'extérieur pluvieux avec une optique fasciné mais aussi nostalgique. Elle est assise contre un mur de métal à l'intérieur de la base et écoute le son de la pluie qui tombe dehors. Elle est à l'emplacement de la sortie secrète de la base Autobot, la partie arrière du canyon trompe-l'œil.

Normalement elle n'a pas le droit d'être ici ... Au risque de se faire repérer. Mais ce soir elle n'a pas envie de rester enfermer à l'intérieur à angoisser et attendre l'appel de son bourreau, non au contraire, elle a envie d'avoir un peu de liberté. Elle pourrait dès à présent contacter Soundwave pour lui donner les coordonnées de la base Autobot, mais sans nouvelles de Starscream, elle ne fera rien.

Whiteout pencha la tête en arrière pour se reposer contre le mur, pensant fortement. Tout-à-l'heure avec les jeunes humains, elle ressentit une tristesse tellement forte, en les voyants si jeunes et innocents. Ça lui rappela quelqu'un qui lui manque énormément.

La fembot poussa un soupir en plissant les optiques à la douleur croissante dans son

Spark. Elle remonta ses genoux contre son châssis puis y posa ses bras pour se faire une espèce de protection au monde extérieur, un cocon pour se sentir en sécurité. Les larmes d'energon lui montèrent rapidement aux optiques et elle plongea sa tête entre ses bras, le bruit de la pluie

tombante à flot dehors à quelques pas d'elle.

"Vous allez attraper froid si vous rester ici."

Whiteout ouvrit soudainement les optiques quand cette voix entra dans ses audios. Elle déglutit péniblement puis tourna timidement la tête vers le médecin Autobot qui avait ses bras croisés sur son châssis, un regard coléreux et soucieux, "j'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air." Répondit-elle d'une voix un peu tremblante, elle n'a pas envie de se faire réprimander …

Ratchet resserra ses bras autour de son châssis et tapota du pied sur le sol, "ce n'est pas bon pour vos systèmes, ils risquent de prendre l'humidité contenu dans l'air." Il vit que Whiteout l'ignora complètement, son regard une fois de plus perdu dans la noirceur de la nuit. Ratchet souffla d'agacement en roulant des optiques à son inconscience puis s'approcha d'elle pour s'assoir à l'opposé, contre le mur.

Un silence mal à l'aise s'installa rapidement, les gouttes de pluies tombantes régulièrement dehors. C'est un cadre plutôt étrange, Whiteout posée dos au mur de gauche et Ratchet dos au mur de droite, dans la même position. Les deux observaient le paysage désastreux de la planète Terre quand les éléments se déchainent.

"Tu … as réagi d'une façon étrange face aux paroles de Miko." Ratchet fronça les sourcils, il à décider d'employer « tu » au lieu de « vous » pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère pesante autour d'eux, mais c'est bizarre pour lui. D'habitude avec les bots qu'il ne connait pas, il ne paye pas de grande attention pour eux. Mais avec Whiteout ici c'est différent, il est temps de briser la glace même si ça lui demande un effort considérable.

Contre toutes attentes, Whiteout ricana doucement en continuant de fixer un rocher à l'extérieur, "oui, je ne voulais pas vous inquiétez, mais … J'ai repensé à l'époque ou Cybertron était grand et puissant. Ca me manque de ne plus voir notre belle planète." Un mini mensonge de la part de Whiteout car son soucis premier n'est pas le sort de sa planète. Elle rabaissa son regard au sol, l'air malheureuse puis déposa son menton sur ses bras.

Ratchet vit cela mais ne dit rien de plus. Il détourna son regard au sol puis à nouveau à l'extérieur, ses doigts tapotant nerveusement son avant-bras massif. Il faut se le dire, Ratchet n'est pas un bot qui aime parler et ni faire la nounou. Il a détesté Whiteout mais il n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi en premier lieu. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas confiance en elle ?

Mais maintenant son avis sur elle a légèrement changer, bon ok beaucoup changer même s'il ne l'admettra jamais. Le fait qu'elle vienne le soigné après le violent coup qu'il s'est pris lui a fait comprendre qu'elle ne cherchait pas à être méchante mais à s'intégrer correctement dans l'équipe Prime. Ratchet sentit une légère pointe de culpabilité à la façon qu'il a agi envers elle, elle n'a rien fait de mal et il l'a sans arrêt agresser.

Le bot orange et blanc siffla quand un frisson lui secoua tout le cadre. Il passa ses mains le long de ses bras puis se racla le vocaliser, "je tiens à m'excuser pour mon comportement, je n'avais pas à agir ainsi." murmura-t-il, les optiques baisser dans la honte sur le sol. C'est tellement difficile de s'excuser par Primus !

Whiteout releva la tête avec un petit sourire en coin, observant timidement Ratchet, "je m'excuse également, je n'avais pas à vous parler comme je l'ai fait. Sans rancune ? " Répondit-t-elle en haussant les épaules, fixant le médecin Autobot.

Ratchet grimaça puis roula des optiques en soufflant, "ouais, sans rancune." il secoua la tête mais tourna les optiques sur Whiteout en lui rendant son petit sourire. Il aime bien être en sa présence …

"Vous savez, votre clef me fait vraiment peur …" murmura Whiteout en ricanant un peu timidement dans une tentative d'humour. Elle fut surprise d'entendre un léger rire provenant du médecin, "tu n'es pas la seule à le dire ! Je crois que je suis celui qui fait le plus peur ici !" s'esclaffa Ratchet d'un air fier en gonflant le châssis, une grimace sur son visage.

Whiteout rit de bon cœur mais cacha rapidement son sourire avec sa main quand Ratchet l'a regarda méchamment, sa clef dans sa main. Elle pinça les lèvres pour empêcher d'éclater de rire face à la drôle d'expression que cela lui faisait mais Ratchet l'a devança et pouffa de rire. Les deux rirent ensemble à haute voix, ignorant que des audios les entendirent rirent ensemble.

Arcee avait besoin de se vidanger mais sa course a été stopper quand elle entendit Ratchet rire. Ses optiques étaient toutes rondes, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que leur médecin riait ! C'est tellement rare ! Elle secoua la tête pour essayant de bien se réveiller mais elle ne rêvait pas, Ratchet riait avec une seconde voix, celle de Whiteout. Arcee sourit d'un air coquin et se dirigea derrière des caisses d'energon pour voir juste à l'entrée secrète de la base le fameux duo discutant entre eux. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des optiques puis sourit grandement, peut-être que Whiteout pourrait lui apporter un peu de bonheur dans cette guerre ?

Avec cette dernière pensée dans son CPU, Arcee partit se vidanger puis alla recharger, un sourire aux lèvres et pour une fois, un sentiment de légèreté dans son Spark.

**{Fôret de séquoia}**

Il commence à faire froid, très froid. Le soleil vient de disparaître derrière une montagne et maintenant la noirceur de la nuit s'abat sur la forêt. Dans cette immense forêt de pins du Nevada se trouve un petit étincelant seul et blesser. Il est là depuis maintenant presque 3 heures, saignant à mort contre une souche d'arbre sur un tapis de mousse verte. C'est une des rares forêts ou il fait aussi humide dans cet endroit de la planète habituellement chaud et la froideur de la nuit n'arrange en rien les choses.

Turbo grelotta une nouvelle fois, les dentas serrer et les optiques plisser dans la douleur. Une fine couche de rosé c'est installer sur son cadre de plus en plus froid. Il activa son moteur et tenta de réchauffer le reste de sa carrosserie avant qu'il ne tombe dans une stase d'urgence. Ses niveaux d'energon sont effroyablement bas et il n'est vraiment pas sûr de pouvoir passer la nuit ici …

Il ouvrit difficilement les optiques avec un grincement de douleur et observa devant lui. A quelque centimètre de son visage, une étrange créature bavant et rampante s'approche de lui sur la mousse. La créature organique n'est vraiment pas rapide et il porte sur son dos quelque chose de marron et ovale …

Turbo fronça les sourcils, concentrant sa vision sur l'étrange petite bête terrestre. Au bout d'un certain temps d'observation, Turbo sentit ses optiques devenir lourdes, mais il se secoua immédiatement réveiller quand il sentit quelque chose de gluant contre son audio gauche. Il sursauta et se redressa puis posa ses doigts contre une chose visqueuse … Il l'apporta devant ses optiques et hurla de peur,

"YEURK !" Il jeta la créature loin de lui avec un visage dégouter puis recula contre l'arbre, gémissant à la douleur que cela lui procura à son genou. C'était la même bestiole que la première qu'il à vue ! Mais en beaucoup plus gros ! Il passa un rapide scan sur son état pour voir si elle lui avait causé du tort mais à part ses blessures originelles, il n'a rien de nouveau.

Turbo frissonna une nouvelle fois puis passa ses bras le long de son cadre. Il a envie de pleurer … Il en a marre de souffrir et d'être seul … Il veut sa maman, il veut son papa adoptif, il veut de la chaleur et de l'amour ! Il renifla puis baissa la tête au sol, sentant les larmes tomber de ses optiques et coulant le long de son menton. Pourquoi le méchant mech rouge lui a fait ça ? … Il ne voulait de mal à personne, juste quelqu'un qui l'aime dans cet endroit hostile ou vivent les Decepticons.

**CRACK**

Turbo se raidit immédiatement contre l'arbre, optiques grandes ouvertes. Quel était ce bruit ?! Il déglutit péniblement puis se pencha légèrement vers l'avant pour essayer de voir d'où venait le fameux bruit. Il a du mal à voir devant lui à cause de la noirceur, même la luminosité de ses optiques ne suffit pas …

Des oiseaux s'enfuirent des arbres, hurlant des sons d'alertes multiples dans leur panique. Le Spark de Turbo pulsa plus rapidement dans la peur et l'angoisse, qui est là ?!

**{Quelque part}**

Breaakdown a réussi à quitter le vaisseau Decepticon avec une capsule de sauvetage sans que l'équipage ne s'en rende compte. Grâce à quelques informations soutirer de Knockout et des dernières positions géographiques du vaisseau, Breakdown a réussi à atterrir contre un canyon non loin d'une immense forêt.

Il est maintenant perdu à travers la grande forêt, sa massue sortie et près à se battre contre un autobot ou autre ennemis de sa taille. Il fait déjà bien noir ici, on y voit pas à trois mètres. Breakdown prit un visage sérieux avec des optiques plissées et se mit à avancer lentement avec des pas furtifs. Il contourna doucement les multiples arbres qui poussent ici en tournant sur lui-même à quelque reprise pour voir s'il était suivit.

Comment va-t-il faire pour retrouver son petit étincelant ? Attends une minute, depuis quand Turbo était devenu « son » ?! Breakdown grogna puis secoua rapidement la tête de gauche à droite afin d'avoir les idées clairs, ce n'est pas son fils, c'est celui de Knockout … Rien que cette idée lui donne un mal de Spark. Knockout n'a jamais voulu à avoir à s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre que lui et encore moins se reproduire. Il faut dire que cela reste un grand mystère … Qui a bien pu accepter d'engendrer un étincelant avec un mech comme ça ?!

**CRITCH !**

Breakdown se raidit immédiatement, les bras crispés et ses optiques positionné vers le bas, ou se trouve son pied. Il était tellement plonger dans ses réflexions qu'il n'avait pas fait attention là où il marchait faute de quoi il à écraser quelque chose. Il déglutit puis avec douceur il enleva son imposant pied pour y trouver une marionnette métallique vraiment très moche, le jouet qu'il avait fait à Turbo ! Une réplique de sa mère lui disait-il.

Le grand mech bleu se pencha en avant puis ramassa l'amas de métal dans ses grandes mains. Si elle est là, ça veut dire que Turbo ne doit pas être loin …

Soudain, un grand cri traversa les arbres, c'est Turbo !

**{Base Autobot}**

Les enfants et la télé … Une longue histoire d'amour ! Se dit Whiteout, amusée. Raf et Miko regardait un film ou plutôt, un dessin animé comme ils l'ont expliqués, sur des lions. Les quelques fois ou la fembot est venue derrière le canapé pour voir le film par curiosité, il y avait à chaque fois des chansons.

Quelque chose que Ratchet ne supporte pas apparemment, les chansons un peu trop de bonne humeur faite par les humains. Il fallait admettre que Whiteout trouve ça drôle et adorable la façon que le médecin se bouche les audios en grognant dans sa barbe sur les petits humains stupides.

Optimus apparut dans la salle de toute sa splendeur lorsqu'une alerte venant d'Arcee surgit sur l'ordinateur central de Ratchet. La télé se coupa et tous les Autobots se réunirent autour d'Optimus.

"Que ce passe-t-il Arcee ? As-tu trouvé le vaisseau écrasé ?" Demanda Ratchet après avoir appuyé sur le communicateur. Optimus se pencha légèrement en avant, les optiques plissées dans la concentration et la méfiance, elle met du temps à répondre et il semblerait que Jack crie derrière !

"Arcee pour la base ! Je répète, Arcee pour la base ! Renvoyer du renfort ! Il s'agit d'Airachnid !"

Les Autobots, excepter Whiteout, se raidirent tous dans l'horreur. Bulkhead activa sa massue, "il faut qu'on aille les aider !" Il la frappa à plusieurs reprises dans sa main, un regard massacreur. Bumblebee bipa dans l'impatience en sautant sur ses pedes, près pour la bagarre !

"Qui est Airachnid ?" Demanda Miko avec la tête pencher sur le côté, son corps appuyé contre la rambarde. Rafael se précipita à son ordinateur portable pour établir l'emplacement exact de leurs amis, "ils sont à l'Ouest de la plus grande forêt de Séquoia du Nevada."

Optimus tourna la tête vers Miko, un regard grave, "c'est une chasseuse de trophées très redoutée sur Cybertron."Expliqua gravement le commandant. Whiteout se rapprocha de l'écran d'ordinateur, les optiques apeurées.

"Ratchet ! Airachnid a en sa possession un petit étincelant rouge !" La voix d'Arcee coupa le long suspens dans la salle.

Il eut un soupir collectif de surprise, mais le pire reste Whiteout. Ses optiques devinrent écarquiller d'horreur et de stupeur à l'annonce de la fembot bleue. Ses mains se mirent à trembler incontrôlablement et le temps semblait s'arrêter autour d'elle. Son Spark est maintenant tordu douloureusement et elle ressent comme une pierre lourde dans son réservoir, non … Ce n'est pas possible … C'est techniquement impossible ! S-Starscream … Il n'a pas pu …

Whiteout, dans son immense état de choc et d'horreur arriva à se frayer un chemin entre Bumblebee et Bulkhead sans se faire voir. Elle courut le plus vite possible dans le long couloir donnant sur la sortie de la base Autobot. Un petit étincelant rouge, son fils bon sang ! Est entre les mains d'une folle dingue !

La rage qu'alimente son Spark est incontrôlable et vive, elle n'a qu'une seule envie c'est de souffler sa couverture et de récupérer son étincelant apeuré. Tout le monde va payer ! Tous sans exception !

Les pieds de Whiteout s'enfoncèrent dans le sol pour arrêter sa course folle. Elle mit ses bras en avant pour amortir l'impact et son cadre claqua méchamment contre la porte de sortie avec un bruit sourd. Ses optiques descendirent au sol, le cadre tremblant et les poings serrés à ses côtés. Non, elle ne peut pas y aller maintenant, ça serait bien trop dangereux pour tout le monde. Peut-être qu'Airachnid obéit aux ordres de Starscream ? Qu'arriverait-il à son fils si elle souffle sa couverture maintenant ?

C'est avec toute la force du monde que Whiteout ignora se tiraillement constant qui la pousse à aller chercher son petit étincelant, son côté protecteur et maternelle lui torture l'esprit mais elle ne doit pas craquer. Aprs quelques petits instants à se calmer, elle se dirigea une fois de plus vers la salle central comme si de rien était.

**{Forêt de Séquoia}**

"Non ! Lâcher-moi ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Aïe !" Turbo hurla puis glapit en essayant de se délivrer de la prise douloureuse d'Airachnid sur sa barre de nuque.

La fembot araignée grogna puis secoua Turbo d'avant en arrière, les pattes mortelles de son dos de chaque côté de l'étincelant, "tu vas te taire ! Sinon je serais forcée de t'y obliger." Elle murmura méchamment avec un sourire en coin. Son vaisseau c'est écraser sur cette étrange planète sale et déjà la première chose qu'elle attrape se trouve être un petit Autobot … C'est juste parfait !

Turbo balança sa jambe en bon état vers la méchante fembot dans une tentative de lui mettre un coup de pied, chose qui échoua lamentablement. Ses mains s'enroulèrent autour des griffes qui le maintiennent en l'air à un mètre du sol et tira de toute ses forces, rien à faire, au contraire Airachnid resserra sa prise et enfonça ses griffes dans le cou de l'étincelant.

Turbo laissa couler un autre son étranglé de douleur à cela puis versa d'autres larmes sur le sol crasseux. Pourquoi tout le monde lui veut du mal ! Il ne comprend vraiment pas !

La chasseuse rit méchamment, "pauvre petite chose … Qui a bien pu t'abandonner ici ? Mhmm ?" Se moque-t-elle avant de tourner les talons direction son vaisseau en lambeau, il faut qu'elle accroche la petite tête au mur ! Avant qu'elle n'entre entièrement dans le sas, elle sentit qu'ils étaient observés. Airachnid grogna puis scanna les environs pour être surprise d'y trouver la signature énergétique d'Arcee, "ha ha … Comme on se retrouve." murmura-t-elle à elle-même, direction la forêt avec Turbo dans ses griffes.

Elle glissa entre les branches le plus silencieusement possible même si cela est un petit peu difficile étant donné que l'étincelant pleure. Bientôt elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'Arcee et de son animal de compagnie. Afin d'avoir un effet de surprise, Airachnid fit taire Turbo sous les menaces ainsi qu'une main couvrant sa bouche. Le sourire venimeux de la fembot disparu subitement lorsqu'elle capta une nouvelle signature, celle d'un Decepticon, et pas n'importe qui !

"Breakdown." elle grogna silencieusement, descendant de sa branche en sa direction, "cette fois je ne te manquerais pas." se jura-t-elle en avançant rapidement vers son emplacement non loin de celui d'Arcee. Lorsqu'elle le trouva enfin, elle sauta de l'arbre et directement dans le dos du grand mech, toutes griffes sorties et des cris de rage.

Breakdown tomba au sol mais se redressa vite pour mettre un puissant coup de massue miraculeusement évité par la fembot, "Airachnid ! Mais comment ?" Il grogna dans la colère. Cette colère mourut très vite lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Turbo est en sa possession, tout tremblant et son visage remplis de larmes, "Turbo ! Airachnid, rends-le-moi immédiatement ! " Hurla-t-il en prenant une position d'attaque.

Lorsque Turbo entendit son appellation, il leva les optiques vers Breakdown. D'abord il fut confus mais très rapidement cette confusion disparu pour laisser place à de la joie et du soulagement, "Bweakdown !" Enfin quelqu'un qui se soucie de lui ! Il est tellement heureux de le voir ici, son papa adoptif.

Airachnid se mit à rire diaboliquement en levant Turbo à sa hauteur, un regard critique, "quoi ça ? Tu te soucie de la vie d'un misérable petit Autobot ? La grosse brute sans cervelle." Chantonna la fembot en secouant doucement Turbo pour énerver d'avantage le grand mech.

Ce qui fonctionna plutôt bien car même pas deux secondes plus tard Breakdown chargea Airachnid avec un hurlement de guerre. La fembot s'y attendait et sauta dans les airs pour disparaître dans les branches, laissant couler un long rire vil. Breakdown regarda autour de lui lorsqu'une toile gigantesque vola vers lui et le colla contre le tronc d'un arbre. Il essaya de se délivrer avec sa force mais ses bras sont trop fortement coller, alors il grogna d'impuissance puis leva les optiques jaunes vers Airachnid.

Avec des pas lents, elle s'approcha de Breakdown et souleva Turbo pour qu'il le voie, "je vais t'offrir un spectacle que tu n'es pas près d'oublier, petite vermine." Malgré son jeune âge, Turbo sait exactement de quoi elle parle, elle veut tuer son papa devant ses optiques … Son menton se mit à trembler et de grosses larmes tombèrent de ses optiques avec des petits bruits de miaulement provenant de son vocaliser, il est tétaniser.

Breakdown lutta plus fortement contre la toile, les dentas serré, "je vais te tuer ! Ne lui fait pas de mal !" il grogna encore et encore, luttant de toutes ses forces.

Airachnid se pencha en avant, ses quatre pattes se mettant en position d'attaque derrière elle, "ow, mais qui a dit que je parlais de lui ? " Un sourire sombre s'installa sur son visage, s'apprêtant à donner le coup de grâce. Les optiques et la bouche de Breakdown s'ouvrirent de surprise et son Spark pulsa plus rapidement, Turbo va voir ça …

**WIIIIIIZZZ**

Un coup de blaster retentit avant d'atterrir directement dans le dos d'Airchnid. Ses pattes mortelles s'enfoncèrent dans le sol à l'exception d'une qui se fraya un chemin dans le châssis de Breakdown, "Non ! Bweakdown !" Hurla Turbo qui tomba au sol. Il ne tarda pas à se relever malgré son genou blessé et rampa du mieux qu'il pouvait vers le mech saignant à mort, vision brouillée par les larmes et audios sifflants à cause de son Spark erratique. Il atteint le bas de la toile et commença à tirer dessus et à mâchouiller les fils collants.

Airachnid grogna de colère et se retourna pour faire face à une fembot très rapide, Arcee. Les deux fembots tombèrent au sol en se rouant de coups, ignorant totalement le reste autour d'eux. Arcee tira à plusieurs reprises sur Airachnid mais un de ses coups parti dans la toile qui maintenait Breakdown et la déchira, laissant tomber l'imposant mech gémissant. Il posa une main contre sa blessure puis contacta immédiatement Soudnwave pour un pont terrestre.

Même pas quelques secondes après son appel d'urgence, un pont terrestre apparu juste derrière l'arbre. Breakdown attrapa Turbo contre lui et courut dans le pont terrestre qui se referma immédiatement après son passage.

Arcee donna un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre d'Airachnid avant qu'un autre pont terrestre apparut, celui des Autobots. Optimus, Bulkhead et Bumblebee y sortirent, toutes les armes pointées sur Airachnid. La fembot évalua la situation en donnant un grognement de défaite, il faut qu'elle se replis ! Elle sauta en l'air puis tournoya sur elle-même pour disparaître dans la terre.

"Non !" Hurla Arcee dans une colère froide. Optimus retira son battle masque puis aida Arcee à se relever. Bumblebee et Bulkhead rangèrent leurs armes puis observèrent les environ, "où est passé l'étincelant ?" demanda le gros mech vert en se baissant pour récupérer Jack qui s'était cacher derrière un arbre.

Arcee s'essuya la bouche avec le dos de sa main, "c'est Breakdown qui l'a emmené." Dit-elle sombrement en s'appuyant sur leur chef.

De l'autre côté du portail, Ratchet et Whiteout écoutèrent le reste de l'équipe via l'ordinateur. Ratchet arrêta de taper sur les touches et leva les optiques dans un rictus, "hein ? Mais que font les Decepticons avec un étincelant ?!" Son expression reflétait le dégoût ainsi que la moquerie.

Whiteout, elle, ne pouvait pas décrocher ses optiques de l'écran, sur l'image prise par le téléphone de Jack. Celle ou Airachnid tient son fils dans ses griffes … Elle déglutit difficilement puis croisa ses bras sur son châssis afin de ne pas montrer ses mains tremblantes au médecin.

Breakdown l'a emmené … Qui est ce mech ?

A suivre …

Alors ? Votre avis ? ^^

D'ailleurs je vais peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, faire une fiction sur l'univers d'Alice au pays des merveilles. J'ai adoré le premier film de 2010 en étant déçue de la fin (pas de baiser T-T) et la suite est tout simplement renversante ! Mais une fois de plus Alice ne reste pas, et ça commence à m'énerver lol x) Donc pour retirer cette petite déception je pense faire une fin à mon goût ^^ Avec un OC très spécial …

Merci pour votre temps ! Commentaires sont les meilleurs ! *.*


	12. Chapter 12

Enfin le voilà ! Le chapitre le plus attendue en ce moment XD

Je suis désolé pour le temps que cela à prit, mais j'avais de la visite pendant une semaine et il était clairement difficile de travailler sur mes fics pendant le peu de temps libre que j'avais.

Il y aura encore une semaine ou je ne pourrais pas vraiment travaillée sur mes fics car j'ai ma meilleure amie qui vient chez moi, donc le temps manquera encore lol

Mais pour vous passer le temps, je vous conseille vivement de lire ma nouvelle fic d''Harry Potter ! Pour ceux qui aiment bien évidemment )

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 12

**{Decepticon}**

"Breakdown sombre idiot !"

La voix aiguë de Starscream retentit contre les murs du vaisseau.

Breakdown grinça des dents et plissa les optiques. Il ne supporte pas la voix de leur commandant en second, oups, chef … Il grogna intérieurement.

Starscream cria de toutes ses forces puis commença à frapper son pied à talon contre une pile de cube d'energon. Soundwave est également présent. Le mech toujours aussi silencieux a ses bras derrière son dos et regarde la scène sans le moindre ressentit.

Breakdown gémit une fois de plus à la douleur de sa blessure à la poitrine, l'energon suintant de sa plaie, "Maitre, je peux tout expliquer …" dit-il dans un souffle difficile. Il trébucha sur le sol, manquant de peu d'écraser l'étincelant terroriser à côté de lui.

Turbo assiste également à la scène, complétement impuissant et également blesser. Ses larmes ne s'arrêtent pas de couler et il a peur que son papa se fasse mettre en prison à cause de lui … En plus de ça, il se retrouve avec ce crétin qui l'a mis dans une cellule toute sombre et humide !

Starscream se retourna rapidement vers Breakdown avec un regard meurtrier, "quoi ?! Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! A cause de toi et du petit morceau de métal parlant, mon plan à faillit tomber à l'eau ! Vous vous rendez compte ?!" Le Seeker s'avança rapidement vers Breakdown et leva la main pour le frapper mais Turbo se mit en travers son chemin, "non ! Tu ne le toucheras pas ! Espèce de … Espèce d'écrou pourrit !" Il hurla en retour au mech argenté à la corpulence féminine. Il croisa ses petits bras sur son châssis et fronça méchamment les sourcils, pas prêt à bouger. Même avec sa jambe en bouillis et plusieurs autres blessures plus ou moins graves, il n'a pas peur de se dresser contre lui.

Starscream s'arrêta quelques instants, son visage complètement choquer du hurlement du petit. Il bégaya nerveusement en reculant de Turbo comme s'il venait de se bruler, "comment oses-tu toi ! Je vais te faire regretter d'avoir parlé à moi comme ça !" il pointa un doigt griffu vers l'étincelant, son autre main poser contre sa hanche dans la menace.

Avant que Turbo ne renchérisse, Breakdown se précipita pour placer sa grosse main contre le visage de Turbo et le tirer en arrière contre lui, l'empêchant de dire quoi que ce soit, "il ne le pensait pas ! Il ne veut juste pas retourner dans la prison. S'il-vous-plait, laisser moi veillez sur lui Seigneur Starscream !" Breakdown grimaça intérieurement, qu'est-ce qu'il ne dit pas pour Turbo …

Starscream plissa les optiques rouges au mech sur le sol, réfléchissant durement sur quoi faire comme punition. Dans tous les cas, il doit maintenir le petit vivant, au moins jusqu'à ce que la mission se termine.

Soundwave prit un pas en avant, signe qu'il voulait «dire» quelque chose, "pas maintenant Soundwave, Je suis en train de réfléchir !" Dit Starscream en levant la main d'un air agacé.

Soundwave insista et émit des ondes pour attirer l'attention de Starscream, "quoi ?!" Il se retourna vers le drone de surveillance avec un visage massacreur, pas amuser du tout par son petit jeu. Le mech silencieux fit signe à Breakdown qui saignait à mort sur le sol puis il fit signe à Turbo, faisant comprendre à son «chef» qu'il fallait le mettre à nouveau en cellule.

Stascream souffla une fois de plus d'agacement avant d'hocher la tête, "très bien. Quand Knockout t'aura réparé Breakdown, tu pourras récupérer le petit avorton, et tu as intérêt à bien le surveiller sinon, je te laisse deviner la suite." Il marmonna la fin de sa phrase d'un air complètement blasé.

Breakdown gémit une nouvelle fois quand il a du faire l'effort de se redresser, "d'accord, mais pour Turbo ?" demanda-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur le visage de Turbo pour qu'il la ferme.

Starscream laissa un sourire vil prendre place sur son visage et ses doigts vinrent s'entre choquer entre eux dans le complot, "ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, je veillerais personnellement à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien, derrière les barreaux !" il éclata de rire à sa propre blague stupide.

Derrière la grosse main de Breakdown, Turbo essaya de parler mais sa voix est complètement étouffer. Il posa ses petites mains contre les doigts le recouvrant et tira de toutes ses forces pour se délivrer, en vain.

Starscream leva la main et claqua des doigts, "Soundwave ? Occupe-toi du petit tas de ferraille sans cervelle." il croisa ensuite ses bras sur son châssis en tapant du pied dans l'impatience.

Soundwave exécuta immédiatement les souhaits du Seeker et s'approcha de Breakdown pour récupérer Turbo, qui ne voulait pas le lui donner. Alors le drone de surveillance sortit ses câbles électriques de son châssis et électrocuta Breakdown afin qu'il lui donne enfin l'étincelant nerveux dans les bras.

"Non lâche moi ! Papa !" Turbo cria de toutes ses forces dans le désespoir en essayant de se libérer de la prise de fer de Soundwave qui l'emmenait vers son destin, la prison. Il ne veut pas y retourner ! Il a toujours faim la bas et il fait noir … En plus il n'y a personne ! Il se mit à pleurer fortement, toujours essayant de faire lâcher prise Soundwave qui ne bougea pas d'un poil à ses menaces.

Breakdown regarda impuissant à la scène, bien trop faible pour réagir et sur le bord de l'inconscience. Ses audios ne répondent presque plus et son CPU réclame la stase d'urgence. La dernière chose qu'il vit, c'est le portrait craché de Turbo entré dans la salle de commande d'un air hautain.

"Je vois que notre cher ami Breakdown à ramener son jouet, que c'est triste." La voix enjôleuse de Knockout retentit dans la salle. Il leva un sourcil puis claqua ses mains entre elles tout en observant le corps mou de Breakdown sur le sol, pitoyable ! Tout ce gâchis pour un étincelant … Il espère juste qu'il va rester pourrir dans sa cellule !

Starscream grogna à l'arrogance de Knockout, "la ferme ! Contente-toi de le réparer et disparaît !" Hurla-t-il au visage du médecin Decepticon désemparé. Le mech rouge cerise recula nerveusement, les mains devant lui en signe de paix, "eh bien oui tout de suite votre majesté !" grogna-t-il dans sa barbe, roulant ses optiques dans le sarcasme.

Lorsque le médecin réussi enfin à trouver une bonne position pour tirer Breakdown, c'est-à-dire par un pied et sortir de la salle, Starscream se laissa couler dans le fauteuil devant l'ordinateur, ses doigts frottant ses optiques dans la fatigue. Un peu plus et son plan était fini ! La fin de son règne sur la Terre et sur Cybertron !

Il retira sa main de ses optiques lorsqu'il se souvenu qu'il fallait qu'il appel à nouveau Whiteout pour savoir où elle en était avec le fameux plan. Maintenant qu'il a à nouveau en sa possession le petit morveux, il peut continuer de faire pression sur elle.

Il sourit méchamment puis se précipita pour activer sa connexion interne et contacter Whiteout par secret. Il attendit quelques instants avant que la liaison interne ne soit accepter, "j'espère que tu as de bonnes nouv-"

"STARSCREAM !"

**{Autobots}**

Lorsque l'appel de Starscream retentit enfin sur la communication interne, Whiteout faillit pousser un soupir de soulagement. Même pas une heure après l'incident de son fils !

Elle s'écarta lentement et discrètement de la troupe Autobots au centre de la base et disparue dans un des couloirs sombres afin d'avoir un peu plus d'intimité mais surtout pour ne pas se faire choper. Elle jeta un regard de droite à gauche puis plaça son doigt sur son audio, ouvrant ainsi la communication avec le seeker, "j'espère que tu as de bonnes nouv-"

"STARSCREAM !" Whiteout ne le laissa même pas terminer sa phrase. Elle ne sait pas exactement ce qui l'a poussa à réagir comme ça, mais la peur, la colère et le soulagement de savoir que son fils n'est plus avec cette araignée sanglante lui donne ce courage.

"Tu vas m'écouter attentivement, espèce de petit vers de terre ! T'as laissé mon fils entre les griffes de cette folle ! Tu as intérêt à me le rendre en bon état tu entends ?! STARSCREAM !" elle siffla tout en essayant de rester discrète.

Whiteout l'ignore, mais de l'autre côté de la communication, Starscream s'interroge sur ce qu'est un vers de terre, de quoi elle m'a traité ? Il arrêta d'y réfléchir puis grogna, "ou quoi Whiteout ? Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi ? Tu sais ce qui arrivera à ton crétin de fils si tu abandonnes la mission, tu comprends ?" Le long silence qui suivit encouragea le Seeker diabolique à continuer, " tous les deux nous savons ce qui arrivera si un seul petit problème survient, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûr que tu ne feras rien de stupide et que tu réaliseras tout ce que je te demande, comme le premier jour. Pense à Turbo, pense à ton fils, tu es capable de le revoir un jour et tu le sais, il suffit de finir le travail et tout redeviendra comme avant." La voix de Starscream est venimeuse et calculatrice.

Le vocaliser de Whiteout se serra méchamment à la pensée de son fils entrain de souffrir à cause de cet imbécile. Déjà qu'ils ont eu le culot de retirer le récepteur de la liaison Spark mère/fils, ils sont surement capable de faire l'impossible et l'irréparable …

Les optiques de Whiteout se fermèrent douloureusement et elle soupira, "oui, je le sais. Que dois-je faire ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible et remplis de remords.

Starscream sourit de victoire de l'autre côté de la communication, "je veux que tu me dises ou se situe la base Autobot et que tu me donne le point faible d'Optimus !"

Whiteout se redressa subitement, le Spark pulsant de plus en plus rapidement dans le stress, "mais ils n'ont pas beaucoup confiance en moi ! Je n'y arriverais jamais ! Crois-moi j'ai déjà essayé !"elle balbutia malheureusement. Quand elle était inconsciente la toute première fois dans l'infirmerie, Ratchet lui avait enlevé son GPS par sécurité au cas où elle n'était pas un des leurs, elle est donc dans l'incapacité de se situer.

Starscream grogna puis marmonna dans sa barbe. Il semblerait que la mission soit plus délicate que prévue, "bon, je vais te donner un peu d'aide alors. Demain, tu iras dire aux Autobots qu'il y a une mine d'energon situé à l'Ouest de la ville des petits humains nommé Virginia, de l'autre côté de la montagne. Je n'enverrais pas mon escadrille pour vous intercepter, prenez ça comme un cadeau de courte duré. Normalement ils devraient d'avantage avoir confiance en toi, du moins leur chef." Pour Starscream, c'est un excellent plan !

Whiteout réfléchis rapidement, ne sachant pas si c'est le plan le plus judicieux de la planète. Comment est-elle sensé connaitre l'emplacement de cette mine ? Mais pour éviter de crées d'autres tords à son fils, elle n'a d'autre choix que d'accepter, "très bien, je le ferais." Elle fera tout pour son étincelant.

Starscream ricana, "bonne fille."

"Très bien, je le ferais."

Les mots résonnèrent doucement contre les murs du couloir et jusque dans les audios sensibles de Bumblebee qui passait par là. Il reconnut immédiatement la voix de Whiteout, mais à qui elle parlait ? Elle n'est pas sensé connaitre quelqu'un ! Elle vient d'une capsule de sauvetage ? Le scout se cacha dans l'angle du couloir puis se pencha pour en savoir plus. En temps normal, Bumblebee ne fait pas de l'espionnage, mais ici, c'est différent. Il n'a pas encore confiance en cette fembot et encore moins prêt de Rafael.

"J'y veillerais attentivement, n'ai crainte."

Malheureusement pour lui, la conversation n'alla pas plus loin. Whiteout stoppa son privé et se dirigea maintenant vers sa position caché derrière le mur, le temps pour lui de disparaître avant qu'elle ne le voit !

Bumblebee se retourna discrètement puis prit la fuite direction la salle centrale, le temps peut-être d'en parler à quelqu'un.

**Lendemain**

"Optimus, nos réserves sont en baisses constantes, nous devons nous réapprovisionner." Expliqua un Ratchet plus qu'inquiet en vérifiant les données de son ordinateur.

Optimus s'approcha pour observer par-dessus l'épaule de son ami, "effectivement, nous manquons de carburant. Nous devons détecter une autre mine d'energon afin de pouvoir ne réapprovisionner." Sa voix grave expliqua.

Arcee et Bulkhead arrivèrent par le couloir menant aux quartiers personnels, un sourire aux lèvres et des petits gloussements. Bulkhead lui racontait comment Miko est arrivé à l'école ce matin, complètement surexcité et décoiffer car elle avait bu un peu trop de caféine.

Bumblebee arriva à son tour par le couloir menant à la sortie, il venait de déposer Rafael. Il freina brutalement devant les pieds de Bulkhead puis se transforma en mode robot. Il donna un rapide salut à Arcee puis s'approcha d'Optimus et Ratchet d'un air concerné, que ce passe-t-il ?

"Je peux peut-être vous aider." Whiteout entra à son tour dans la salle. Les têtes se retournèrent vers elle et sa façon de se déhanchée. Elle a l'air sûr d'elle et joyeuse, remarqua les autres. Elle s'approcha de l'ordinateur puis posa ses mains sur ses hanches, un sourire aux lèvres et un sourcil levé, "si vous me le permettez, Optimus."

Optimus hocha la tête, fixant la fembot dans les optiques, "dites-nous tout." Il lui accorda. A vrai dire, toute aide est la bienvenue. Whiteout sourit un peu plus puis prit la place de Ratchet devant l'ordinateur. Elle tapota les touches puis sélectionna plusieurs endroits sur la carte du Nevada. Les deux premiers sonnèrent négatifs mais le troisième clignota vert, signe d'une source d'energon.

Arcee, Bulkhead et Bee s'approchèrent pour observer la prouesse de la fembot blanche, "wow, c'est incroyable ! Mais comment as-tu fait ça ?" Déclara Arcee, les optiques pétillantes et le bras levés vers l'écran.

Whiteout tourna la tête vers l'autre fembot plus petite et lui sourit avant de se retourner face à l'écran et de pointer du doigt un éboulement dans la montagne, "vois-tu ceci ? Cela indique que la force terrestre est plus fort à ce niveau-là, tu vois le reflet des pierres ici ?" Elle zooma un peu plus et indiqua les rochers, "ils sont légèrement bleutés à cet endroit." Les bots soufflèrent d'émerveillement autour d'elle. Heureusement pour elle qu'elle à passer la nuit à trouver une bonne excuse …

Les optiques de Ratchet s'arrondirent à cette découverte. Il se pencha en avant par-dessus Whiteout pour avoir un meilleur aperçut, "effectivement ! C'est très prometteur ! Comment se fait-il que je n'avais jamais vue cela auparavant …" grogna-t-il en baissant les optiques dans la confusion tout en se frottant la tête.

Les optiques de Whiteout se sont légèrement agrandies quand elle sentit le cadre chaud du médecin contre elle. Elle se racla le vocaliser puis leva à nouveau son regard sur l'écran en face d'elle.

Optimus hocha pensivement la tête, "c'est une très bonne astuce Whiteout, nous allons directement récupérer l'energon de cette mine. Autobots ! Roulez !" Ordonna le commandant en se redressant. Ratchet activa le pont terrestre sur les bonnes coordonnées et attendis que l'équipe soient entièrement dehors pour le refermer, cela va encore être une longue journée …

**4 heures plus tard**

"Ratchet, ouvre le pont terrestre vite !" ordonna Optimus à travers le communicateur.

Le medecin ne perdit pas une seconde pour activer le pont et attendre avec angoisse l'arrivé de l'équipe. Bulkhead passa le pont suivit de Arcee, Bumblebee puis enfin, Optimus. Toute l'équipe a les bras chargés de cristaux d'energon excepter Optimus qui lui, porte Whiteout dans ses bras.

Les optiques de Ratchet s'agrandirent immédiatement en voyant le filet d'energon couler d'une blessure au niveau du châssis de la fembot inconsciente dans les bras de son chef, "que s'est-il passer !" il s'écria en s'approchant du mech. Whiteout pendait mollement dans les grands bras, Ratchet sentit son spark se tordre nerveusement mélanger à quelque chose d'indéchiffrable.

Optimus s'accroupit puis souffla longuement, retirant son masque de bataille, "nous ne savons pas Ratchet, elle est tombée d'elle-même sur le sol, de l'energon suintant de son châssis." Bumblebee se mit immédiatement à faire des petits bruits de cliquetis en faisant de grands mouvements en colère.

Ratchet fronça les sourcils et s'accroupit à côté d'Optimus, se penchant plus prêt de la blessure d'apparence superficiel, "c'est vraiment très étrange, nous devons l'emmener immédiatement dans l'infirmerie Optimus." expliqua-t-il finalement à son chef, le regard concerné. Il se leva et courut en direction de la bai med, Optimus le suivant de prêt avec Whiteout dans ses bras.

Rafael et Miko se regardèrent avec inquiétude, les deux enfants sont là depuis que la fin des cours à sonner et ils ont vus l'entrée fracassante de l'équipe Prime. Leur petite conversation au sujet de la fembot inconsciente leur fit froid dans le dos, "Ratchet ! Fait bien attention s'il te plait !" cria la petite voix de Raf, les yeux inquiets et ses mains se tordant nerveusement devant lui.

Bumblebee se retourna vers lui et le regarda avec des optiques rondes, les portières tombantes dans son dos et de petits sons sortant de son vocaliser, il ne veut pas l'admettre, mais l'inquiétude que porte Raf sur la fembot le rends jaloux … Bulkhead s'approcha de lui et lui donna une bonne tape amicale dans le dos, un sourire aux lèvres, "t'inquiète pas Bee, tout se passera bien." évidemment le mech vert parlait bien de la fembot mais aussi de Raf, vue son petit clin d'œil.

Les heures qui suivirent furent très intenses.

**{Decepticon}**

Breakdown gisait sur une couchette dans l'infirmerie du Nemesis. A coter de lui, entrain de contrôler les machines, le médecin rouge cerise essaye de ne pas craindre le réveil de son ami de longue date. Il sait que Turbo est de retour sur le Nemesis, à son plus grand damne, mais il doit absolument se faire plus discret s'il ne veut pas se faire éjecter lui aussi par la porte arrière direction le grand vide.

Knockout déglutit et cligna des optiques, le regard perdu sur l'imposant châssis blessé de Breakdown. Ce qu'il craint le plus, c'est si Starscream apprenait que c'est à cause de lui que l'étincelant a failli mourir. Car d'après ce qu'il a compris, il est très important de le garder en vie pour le plus grand bien de la mission.

Knockout posa son ustensile sur la tablette à coter de la couchette, l'air dubitatif, que pensera Megatron s'il revient à la vie ? Malgré qu'il se trouve dans un état végétatif, il ne serait pas surprenant que le Seigneur de guerre revienne à la vie. Approuverait-il le plan de Starscream ? Ou au contraire, il détesterait ?

Le médecin sourit à lui-même quand il se souvenu que l'étincelant séjournait maintenant dans la cellule. Quoi qu'il arrive, il est tranquille et n'aura plus jamais à faire à ce petit crétin rouge.

"Ou est Turbo ?" Marmonna une voix endormie.

Knockout cligna rapidement des optiques et arrêta de sourire. Il baissa la tête pour remarquer que Breakdown sortait lentement de la stase d'urgence. Il voulait crier mais il préféra fermer sa bouche et se lamenter intérieurement, il a peut-être pensé un peu trop vite ...

Le médecin se racla le vocaliser et colla son meilleur air sarcastique sur son visage, "eh bien qui revoilà parmi les déchus d'Unicron, ne serait-ce pas notre cher Breakdown ?" Sa voix chantonna et ses griffes tournèrent en rond dans le vide, face à Breakdown.

L'imposant mech recadra ses optiques et gémit en se redressant, "Knockout, où suis-je ?" Demanda-t-il en observant tout autour de lui à l'endroit familier.

Les sourcils de Knockout se levèrent et il posa une main sur sa hanche, "nous sommes dans mon infirmerie, tu as été ... Attaqué." Il hésita longuement à finir sa phrase, la peur au ventre que le mech blesser le grille et se souvienne pourquoi et comment il a été blessé.

Breakdown se redressa sur ses coudes, regardant Knockout avec un grand froncement de sourcils, "attaqué ? Par qui ?" à vrai dire, le mech ne se souvenait de rien, seulement qu'il fût à la recherche de son étincelant – Turbo ! Il n'est pas à lui alors pourquoi ce genre d'adjectif ? Il se secoua mentalement puis se concentra sur Knockout qui l'observait nerveusement en retour.

Knockout ne savait pas quoi répondre pour être honnête, doit-il lui dire la vérité ou aggraver son cas et lui mentir ? Il ne sait pas quelle est la meilleure solution à cela, mais vue la façon que Breakdown a réagi quand il a appris la disparition de Turbo, il préfère tout de même lui dire la vérité.

Le médecin rouge essaya de sourire et de paraître détendu mais ses mains tremblèrent, "par Airachnid, elle t'a poignardé au niveau du châssis." il ne put masquer une petite déception quand il vue le mech devant lui baisser les optiques sur son châssis à la recherche de la fameuse blessure, comme s'il voulait vérifier ses propos.

Knockout roula des optiques et souffla longuement, clairement ennuyer à présent, "tu dois m'écouter et essayer de recharger encore un peu le temps que je finisse mon travail !" il expliqua du mieux qu'il pouvait, évitant un regard avec son coéquipier, les bras croiser sur son châssis et ses doigts tapotant son bras.

Après la constatation de la blessure non refermée, Breakdown hocha la tête puis se recoucha de tout son long sur la couchette médical, ses optiques ne tardant pas à se fermer et entrer dans une stase profonde.

**{Cellules}**

Un petit éternuement se fit entendre dans les longs couloirs humides et sombres du Nemesis.

Dans la seule cellule occupée du navire, Turbo essaya tant bien que mal à se réchauffer contre cette froideur en position fœtal. Cela fait déjà presque deux jours qu'il est ici et il n'a toujours rien avalé. Il enroula ses petits bras cassés autour de ses genoux et pleura silencieusement. Les larmes bleutées roulèrent sur ses joues froides et sur le sol crasseux de sa petite cellule rouillée.

Tout son corps lui fait souffrir le martyr, il n'y a pas un seul endroit sur son corps frêle qui ne lui procure pas de la douleur. Il resserra un peu sa prise sur ses jambes et grimaça lorsqu'une autre vague de douleur le frappa. Ses blessures semblent s'être infectées d'après la couleur de l'energon autour des plaies de sa jambe fracassée dû à la chute du navire.

Il recula sa tête contre le mur derrière lui et plissa les optiques, dents serrées de douleur. Ses larmes s'amplifièrent sur ses joues et bientôt il ne put retenir ses petits cris de douleurs.

Le Véhicon dans le couloir grogna puis se retourna vers le petit étincelant derrière lui dans la cellule, "hey ! La ferme morveux !" il frappa méchamment son arme chargée contre la grille, en signe d'avertissement.

Turbo sursauta violemment au coup contre les barreaux, le bruit métallique beaucoup trop douloureux à supporter pour ses audios sensibles et son CPU. Il frissonna une nouvelle fois mais il ferma la bouche et plissa les optiques, essayant de ne plus faire aucuns sons de douleurs, chose pas facile à réaliser.

Sa tête toucha le sol et un soupir sorti de son vocaliser. Quelque chose de chaud commença à envahir son petit cadre et toucher son étincelle. Turbo sourit un peu malgré la douleur incroyable. Derrières ses optiques fermées, il voyait l'image de sa maman lui souriant gentiment et lui tendant une main, voulant qu'il la rejoigne dans la lumière derrière elle.

Un autre spasme violent frappa son petit corps. Bientôt, la substance violacée sortant de ses plaies infectées se répandit autour de lui dans un halo légèrement lumineux. Sa tête lui fait tellement mal, il n'arrive même plus à former une pensée cohérente. Enormément de messages d'alertes bloquèrent sa vision et la mort imminente n'était plus très loin.

Malgré qu'un jeune étincelant de son âge compris qu'il allait mourir, il sourit et remercia Primus pour ce cadeau.

_A suivre …_

Triste tout cela n'est-ce pas ? Je suis désolé pour ça, mais je dois passer par là ^^

Vous pensez que Turbo va mourir ? Ou au contraire, il va être sauvé ? Si oui, par qui ?

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !


	13. Chapter 13

Nouveau chapitre après presque un an d'absence … Ça passe vite lol

Bon je suis un peu rouillée avec les séries Prime donc excusez-moi s'il y a des incohérences dans ce chapitre, ce n'était pas voulu ^^

Whiteout et Turbo sont de retour ! Youpi XD

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 13

**{Decepticons}**

Le peu de lumière dans la cellule de Turbo se reflétait sur la flaque d'energon toujours plus grande autour de lui. Il vacillait au bord de l'inconscience … Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant qu'il ne s'éteigne pour la stase d'urgence.

Un petit gémissement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres et ses doigts se contractèrent spasmodiquement sur le sol crasseux. Combien de temps devait-il encore attendre ici ? Quand est-ce que la chaleur accueillante de sa mère allait le prendre vers le côté lumineux ?

Il entendit vaguement le Vehicon à l'entrée parler avec une voix inconnue, mais il ne prêta guère attention. Il n'avait plus la force de faire face à son sombre destin. Ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser mourir en paix ?

Un léger cri de surprise émana de son vocaliser quand il sentit une grande main lui toucher soigneusement l'épaule. Par instinct, il se contracta et tenta de s'éloigner de la touche en se pressant contre le mur du fond. Ses optiques ne fonctionnaient déjà plus et il n'avait aucune idée de qui il s'agissait, mais son Spark lui disait de ne plus faire confiance à quiconque.

«Shhh petit.» Une voix roque commanda doucement.

Il ne connaissait pas du tout cette voix, de qui pouvait-il s'agir ? Elle était forte et rugueuse sur les bords et le mech semblait déjà un peu vieux … Du moins d'après sa voix. La pression sur son épaule s'agrandit légèrement et de longs doigts griffus caressèrent l'arrière de sa petite tête d'une manière rassurante. Mais Turbo ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sortir un autre gémissement de peur.

Le mech inconnu plaça ses mains sous son corps et le souleva du sol. Un hurlement étrangler sortit à nouveau de son petit vocaliser et d'autres larmes coulèrent sur ses joues fiévreuses. Il sentait que sa jambe blessée pendait dans le vide car il n'avait plus du tout contrôle sur elle. Son CPU n'arrêtait pas de lui donner des informations sur son état critique.

«Je te tiens.» Continua doucement la voix.

Turbo entendit un bruit de déverrouillage puis il sentit la chaleur d'une étincelle pulsante à un rythme régulier à côté de lui. Il était dans une chambre à étincelant. Il ne perdit pas une seconde à se mettre le plus près possible de la paroi où se trouvait le Spark de l'inconnu, il en avait grandement besoin, cela le rassurait même s'il s'inquiétait pour son sort.

Avant de sombrer dans la stase d'urgence, Turbo sentit les pas du mech le conduire dehors de la cellule et dans le couloir.

**{Autobots}**

Optimus entra dans l'infirmerie de Ratchet, un visage peu expressif comme à son habitude.

Il venait prendre des nouvelles de la fembot blanche et de son état actuelle. Depuis leur mission pacifiste, elle ne s'était pas réveillée une seule fois et sa blessure semblait s'aggraver. Il ne pouvait nier que ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas le rendait plus que confus.

«Des nouvelles Ratchet ?» Demanda-t-il au médecin penché au-dessus de la fembot inconsciente.

Il se pencha en avant pour avoir un aperçût de son travail. Plusieurs tubes sortaient de son châssis où son étincelle résidait ainsi que dans sa chambre étincelant. Deux jours entiers qu'elle était dans cet état là et il devait faire un rapport aux autres qui demandaient sans arrêt des nouvelles.

Ratchet se redressa puis s'essuya les mains sur un chiffon adaptée, les optiques sur le cadre de la fembot.

«Difficile à dire Optimus, j'ai du mal à comprendre d'où vient cette blessure. Elle n'est pas externe mais interne et la seule explication plausible serait qu'elle a ou avait un lien avec quelqu'un.» Il croisa ses bras et se tourna vers Optimus avec un visage très sérieux.

Optimus fronça les sourcils, ses optiques passantes du cadre de Whiteout à celui de Ratchet.

«Cela voudrait dire qu'elle ne nous a pas encore tout dit. Penses-tu pouvoir la réparer ?» Il voulait éviter cette question, mais s'était son devoir de Prime de s'assurer de la survie d'un de ses amis.

Ratchet gloussa un peu puis roula ses optiques dramatiquement au ciel. Il haussa les épaules puis se retourna pour récupérer son laser.

«Je ne suis pas Primus en personne, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour la sauver Optimus.» Dit-il en évitant de regarder son supérieur. Il reprit son travail de soudure là où il l'avait laissé et fit de son mieux pour rester concentré sur sa tâche à accomplir.

Optimus hocha simplement la tête puis posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule du médecin. Seul Primus savait à quel point cela affectait Ratchet d'échouer sur un patient et Whiteout était devenue quelqu'un de spécial pour son médecin major ce qui rajoutait une pression supplémentaire. La tâche n'était vraiment pas évidente pour lui.

«Je vais informer les autres de la situation. Tu devrais te reposer un peu mon ami.» Finit-il avec une dernière pression sur son épaule puis le grand Prime quitta l'infirmerie, laissant derrière lui un Ratchet dubitatif.

oOoOoOoOoOo

«Alors ?» Demanda tristement Miko quand elle vit Optimus revenir, une lueur inquiète dans ses yeux noirs. Rafael et Jack se levèrent rapidement et suivirent Miko près de la rambarde surplombant la pièce centrale.

Les optiques d'Optimus passèrent rapidement sur les enfants humains mais ne dit rien. Qu'allait-il leur dire de toute façon ? C'était assez compliqué comme situation. Mais en tant que chef, il leur devait la vérité.

«Son état reste le même malheureusement. Ratchet fait de son mieux pour la soigner, il faut avoir confiance en lui et patienter.» Expliqua-t-il humblement.

Arcee, Bulkhead ainsi que Bumblebee s'approchèrent du Prime, le même regard que celui des enfants. Tout le monde ici avait fini par s'attacher à la fembot mourante, même lui de toutes les personnes.

«Et maintenant, que faisons-nous ?» Demanda poliment Arcee, un bras soutenant celui qu'elle tenait à la verticale.

C'était vrai, qu'allaient-ils tous faire ? L'energon venait à manquer, un de leurs amis était inconscient, Airachnid était sur Terre et les Decepticons prévoyaient quelque chose … Heureusement que Megatron restait introuvable et, espérons-le, mort pour de bon.

«Faire ce que nous faisons de mieux, protéger la planète et ceux qui y vivent de la colère de nos ennemis. Nous ne devons pas nous laisser abattre, tant que nos Spark pulseront, nous continuerons de nous battre.» Ordonna la voix profonde d'Optimus, un poing serré devant lui. Il n'était pas question d'abandonner.

Bulkhead regarda Bumblebee avec la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte et un petit haussement d'épaule. C'était ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre mais il se sentait encore perdu dans toute cette histoire plutôt étrange.

Trouvant qu'il réfléchissait beaucoup trop, Bulkhead claqua sa massue dans son poing.

«J'aime entendre ça !» Cria-t-il d'une voix joyeuse. Bee hocha furieusement la tête dans l'accord et serra les poings à ses côtés.

«Et nous ?! Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire dans toute cette histoire ?» Hurla Miko agacée, la mine renfrognée.

Optimus sourit doucement et fit signe au canapé derrière les petits humains «Vous faites ce que vous savez le mieux faire.»

Raf étouffa un rire au regard que lançait Miko à Optimus. Il n'était pas sérieux ? C'était comme un parent qui punissait un enfant, sauf que cette punition était vraiment intéressante car elle suscitait à l'amusement.

Jack posa une main sur l'épaule de Miko et la tira en arrière vers le canapé.

«C'est bon Miko, je pense que le Prime est mort au moins mille fois avec ton regard. Vient plutôt t'assoir avec nous !» S'étrangla Jack dans son rire. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Miko venait d'agresser le Prime en personne !

Forte heureusement, Optimus ne montra pas ses sentiments personnels et contourna les Autobots pour rejoindre ses quartiers. Il avait vraiment voulu sourire car Miko l'amusait réellement, mais quand on était un Prime, on ne se laissait pas distraire de la sorte.

L'éclat des voix des petits enfants humains faisaient encore écho dans son sillage.

**{Decepticons}**

Il ne pouvait pas être plus en colère qu'il ne l'était maintenant. Starscream tournait en rond dans la salle du trône, les mains derrière son dos et ses ailes raides d'énervement. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Breakdown était allé chercher le petit morveux rouge sans sa permission ! C'était lui et lui seul qui donnait les ordres ici !

Un hurlement aigu résonna contre les murs du Nemesis et plusieurs Véhicons qui patrouillaient dans les couloirs s'arrêtèrent quand ils reconnus la voix de leur chef.

Starscream se jeta dans son trône et plaça ses jambes contre l'accoudoir, ses pieds se balançant avec sa nervosité évidente. Il essayait de ne pas littéralement exploser de colère. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait qu'on lui désobéisse de la sorte !

Il frappa une main griffue contre son visage et laissa un grognement sortir de son vocaliser. Non seulement Breakdown lui avait désobéit mais en plus il venait d'apprendre que c'était à cause de Knockout qu'il avait failli perdre le petit étincelant.

Comment savait-il cela ? Ce n'était pas compliquer, Soundwave. Le drone de surveillance avait les images de Knockout balançant l'étincelant par-dessus bord à l'arrière du Nemesis.

Sérieusement, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter une équipe aussi nulle ? La mission avait été à deux doigts d'être soufflée à cause de son médecin. De plus, maintenant il avait la certitude que Airachnid était présente sur Terre, génial.

Un autre soupire de Starscream et il baissa la main contre l'accoudoir. Il commençait à se détendre quand soudainement, les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser apparaître un mech qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps.

«Dreadwing ! Comment étrange de te voir ici. N'étais-tu pas en mission pour moi ?» Bégaya-t-il quand il repensa à son frère jumeau zombie dans l'autre dimension. Heureusement que l'idiot n'en savait rien !

Le mech bleu et jaune marcha nonchalamment jusque devant le trône et s'abaissa à un genou par marque de respect. Même si cela le tuait de le faire pour Starscream … Il était loyal à Megatron et non pas à cet imbécile de commandant en second.

«Je suis rentré de ma mission mon Seigneur mais permettez-moi de vous demander quelque chose.» Demanda Dreadwing en se redressant de toute sa hauteur, les optiques rouges plus brillantes que d'habitude.

«Oui mais dépêche-toi ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire !» Ordonna Starscream en faisant un signe dédaigneux avec sa main.

Les sourcils de Dreadwing se chiffonnèrent ensembles et en un instant il ouvrit son plastron à Starscream, dévoilant en lui un petit étincelant ensanglanté et inconscient. Il tendit les mains devant lui et désigna le cadre de Turbo.

«Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi nous avons un prisonnier étincelant saignant à mort ?!» Demanda-t-il avec un léger soupçon d'impatience dans sa voix et un rictus sur son visage balafré.

Les optiques de Starscream devinrent rondes comme des soucoupes et il sauta de son trône, un doigt griffu pointé sur Dreadwing «Où as-tu trouvé ça ?!»

Un regard drôle traversa le visage de Dreadwing alors qu'il observait le comportement de Starscream. Il rabaissa ses mains à ses côtés et serra les poings dans la colère.

«Ça, comme vous dites, est un jeune étincelant innocent que j'ai trouvé dans une vieille cellule à mon retour sur le Nemesis ! Comment pouvez-vous faire une chose pareille Starscream ! Depuis quand utilisons-nous ce genre de procéder ?!» Claqua-t-il méchamment en frappant son lourd pied sur le sol métallique.

Cette fois-ci, le regard surpris de Starscream se transforma en quelque chose de plus dangereux. Il s'approcha de Dreadwing puis croisa ses bras derrière son dos, tournant lentement autour du Seeker.

«Baisse d'un ton avec moi Dreadwing, je suis le Maître ici à présent et si tu ne veux pas te retrouver dans l'une de ces cellules, tu vas devoir me montrer un peu plus de respect !»

Dreadwing plissa les optiques mais ne dit rien, il avait peur de faire une énorme bêtise. Inconsciemment, il mit ses mains devant son châssis ouvert où se trouvait Turbo. Il faisait partit des plus anciens bots et c'était la première fois qu'il avait vu autant de cruauté de la part des Decepticons !

«Que dirais Megatron s'il voyait ce que vous faites ici, avec nous ?» Gronda Dreadwing sans couper la vision avec l'autre Seeker, une menace silencieuse jetée à Starscream.

«La même chose que moi sombre idiot ! Mais Megatron n'est plus ici et ne reviendra jamais ! Je suis le seul et unique Maître à présent et tu devrais t'en souvenir dorénavant Dreadwing !» Hurla de toutes ses forces Starscream, les bras en arrière et son visage un pouce de celui de l'autre Seeker.

Un grognement profond s'échappa du vocaliser de Dreadwing. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que l'on fasse du mal à des innocents, il n'avait jamais pu accepter cela. Même si les Decepticons avaient soif de pouvoir, une règle d'or sur Cybertron interdisait de toucher les étincelants, quoi qu'il arrivait.

«Faites attention Starscream, vous risquez de perdre la confiance de vos troupes s'ils venaient à l'apprendre.» Chuchota-t-il en désignant son châssis et Turbo. De l'energon du jeune étincelant avait commencé à perler sur le rebord de l'imposant châssis et sur le sol.

Starscream ravala son commentaire désagréable et se mit quelques instants à réfléchir. Non, il n'avait pas tort, il risquerait de tout perdre si le vaisseau venait à apprendre ce qu'il faisait ici. Il tapota son doigt pointeur contre son menton et leva les optiques au ciel. Il n'allait pas risquer un soulèvement de ses troupes !

«Très bien ! Emmène-le en réparation chez Knockout et fait de ton mieux pour rester le plus discret possible ! Je vais réfléchir d'avantage à ton conseil.» Finit-il par dire en s'asseyant une fois de plus sur son trône, attendant que la porte ne se referme derrière Dreadwing.

**{Autobots}**

Ratchet n'en pouvait plus, il était mort de fatigue mais il refusait de se reposer tant que l'energon coulait. Il se redressa et s'essuya le front avec le dos de sa main, encore combien de temps fallait-il pour qu'il réussisse ?

Un grand souffle sortit de son vocaliser alors qu'il s'appuyait sur le bureau derrière lui, les optiques traînantes sur le cadre de Whiteout toujours inconsciente.

Le doute, la tristesse et la surprise étaient ses principaux ressentis depuis plus de deux jours maintenant. De une, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi cette étrange blessure venait d'apparaître et de deux, cela signifiait quelque part que Whiteout leur avait menti … Mais pourquoi ? Qu'avait-elle à cacher ?

Ratchet frotta sa main contre son visage, il avait besoin d'un cube d'energon. Il activa sa machine et prit le cube frais dans ses mains, le regard toujours perdu dans le néant de son infirmerie. Etant médecin, il n'acceptait pas le doute et l'incapacité de guérir et pourtant il se retrouvait face à cela.

Prenant une rapide gorgée, son visage tourna dans un rictus et la colère s'empara de lui. D'un geste rapide, il balança le reste de son cube contre la paroi opposée de son infirmerie au-delà de la couchette centrale. Certes, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire des choses pareilles quand l'energon venait à manquer, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Le medecin couvrit ses optiques avec sa main et gémit derrière celle-ci. Les paramètres vitaux de Whiteout étaient plus que correctes, mais son Spark était encore beaucoup trop lent et l'energon coulait régulièrement de son châssis. C'était comme si son Spark saignait mais de l'intérieure …

Son sourcil se leva quand il posa ses optiques sur le moniteur à côté de la fembot. Les pulsations étaient irrégulières et quelques fois elles s'emballaient avant de retomber à la normale. Qu'était-il censé faire maintenant ?

_Maudit doutes ! _s'écria mentalement Ratchet.

Il fallait qu'il recharge … Au moins le temps de quelques heures. Son CPU n'arrêtait pas de l'informer de son état et cela commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. Par moment, il aurait voulu être indestructible.

Ratchet prit un tabouret métallique sous son bureau et s'asseyait près de la couchette sur laquelle était Whiteout. Le visage de la belle fembot était vide de toutes émotions, comme si elle n'était plus opérationnelle.

Un petit sourire triste se glissa sur le visage de Ratchet mais disparu aussitôt pour laisser place à son expression habituelle, grincheuse. Pourquoi faillait-il toujours que quand il la regardait son Spark lui faisait mal ? Quelles étaient donc ses émotions si étrangères pour le médecin Autobot ?

Ratchet roula ses optiques et souffla de dédain, il était ridicule à s'interroger sur cela. Mais pourtant, c'était impossible d'éviter l'inévitable et il n'était pas idiot, il comprenait vite que les sentiments n'étaient pas de l'amitié …

«Stop ! Primus aidez-moi !» Cria-t-il à lui-même, les bras ballants à ses côtés.

Il devenait de plus en plus énerver contre lui-même à force de réfléchir sur des trucs comme ça, il devait arrêter dès cet instant ! Maintenant, son inquiétude monstre au sujet de Whiteout devait se terminer pour qu'il puisse recharger.

Et c'était ainsi qu'il réussit.

**{Decepticons}**

Comment une fembot avait pu lui infligée un dégât aussi important ? D'accord elle avait des pattes meurtrières mais quand même ! Voir Breakdown se faire avoir ainsi était presque irréel.

Knockout arrêta de polir la carrosserie de son ancien ami et regarda le résultat avec une optique critique. Il détestait quand son travail de polissage n'était pas correctement exécuter !

«Je crois que nous sommes tout bon !» Chantonna-t-il à lui-même.

Breakdown n'était pas encore sorti de sa stase et Knockout ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. Même si s'était lui qui décidait quand il pouvait quitter la couchette, il gardait cette petite appréhension que quand il sera à nouveau en ligne.

Il avait déjà du mal à le garder en place quand il était revenu de sa folie avec Airachnid alors qu'est-ce que ça sera quand il sera à nouveau connecté ! D'ailleurs, Breakdown n'aurait jamais dû quitter le vaisseau en premier lieu.

Un grognement mécontent sortit de Knockout alors qu'il rangea son précieux matériel dans un placard à l'épreuve des étincelants. En parlant d'étincelant, qu'était-il devenu de ce petit ? Ehhh … Turbo ? Quelque chose comme ça …

Knockout haussa les épaules, il devait être en la possession de Starscream. Puis, il ne s'en souciait absolument pas, personne n'était au courant de ce qu'il avait fait et ce petit morveux ne dira rien ! Du moins, il l'espère … Enfin s'il était encore en vie.

Malgré son esprit venimeux, Knockout ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la douleur dans son Spark. Il ne s'imaginait pas être aussi impitoyable avec des petits étincelants … Un grand coup de culpabilité le frappa de plein fouet et il dû s'accrocher à la tablette à côté de la couchette.

Tout compte fait, qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à faire cela ? La jalousie ? Le dégout ? La peur ? La crainte que peut-être il s'avèrerait que Turbo était belle et bien son fils ? Nonsense.

Déglutissant nerveusement, Knockout se redressa et reprit son allure habituelle, décontractée. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se remettre de ses émotions car une douleur incroyable éclata dans son châssis, là où était son Spark.

«Qu-quoi ?! Argh !» De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais senti aussi terrible douleur.

C'était comme si ses écrous et ses câbles se déchiraient les uns après les autres sans pitié. Il glapit de douleur et se cambra en avant, une main tremblante tenant le bord de son châssis.

C'était vrai que depuis deux jours, il ressentait comme une gêne dans son châssis, mais cette douleur n'avait rien à voir ! Il pourrait facilement pleurer tellement cela lui faisait mal !

Knockout referma la bouche et gémit fortement. Ses jambes tremblaient incontrôlablement et s'il ne s'était pas rattraper sur la couchette de Breakdown, il serait maintenant sur le sol à l'agonie. Il se redressa doucement et s'appuya contre le haut du bras de son ancien coéquipier inconscient. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire pour calmer la douleur persistante ?!

Un élan de panique s'empara du médecin rouge cerise alors qu'il essayait de déchiffrer ce qu'était sa blessure soudaine. Il rampa jusqu'à son ordinateur et commença ses recherches sur le sujet. Aucuns Decepticons répertoriés n'avaient jamais eu ce type de douleur, génial.

Prenant plusieurs inspirations, Knockout grogna sous son souffle et plissa les optiques. La douleur venait de son Spark, aucuns doutes là-dessus. Alors qu'il essayait désespérément de comprendre quoi faire, la douleur commença à partir et ne laissa place qu'à un petit picotement gênant.

«Unicron tout puissant ! Merci !» S'écria-t-il dans sa voix hautaine, un large sourire de soulagement. Ses jambes tremblaient encore mais il pouvait enfin se remettre sur ses pieds sans crier de douleur.

Le rire de Knockout s'élança dans l'infirmerie alors qu'il se sentait tellement plus léger maintenant que l'affreuse douleur était partit. C'était tellement étrange comme sensation ! Il n'avait jamais rien eu de tel depuis qu'il était en ligne !

Un petit sentiment d'inquiétude restait en lui. Si cette douleur n'était pas encore connue, il devait vite faire des recherches pour ne plus jamais avoir à la subir ! Le médecin rouge frissonna involontairement et se secoua mentalement.

La porte de son infirmerie s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Dreadwing portant avec lui quelque chose.

Knockout se racla le vocaliser et remit en place son plus beau sourire charmeur, les bras croisés sur son châssis impeccable.

«Que puis-je faire pour toi Dreadwing ?» Demanda-t-il poliment. Le Seeker ne répondit pas, il se rapprocha du centre de la pièce et déposa quelque chose sur une couchette inoccupée, non loin de celle de Breakdown.

Les optiques de Knockout suivirent le mouvement de Dreadwing mais il s'arrêta quand il vit les traces d'energon sur le sol. Qu'avait-il dans ses bras qui saignait à mort ?

«Dreadwing ?» Demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois, la masse du Seeker l'empêchant de voir ce qu'il avait avec lui.

Enfin, le Decepticon se retourna et regarda sombrement Knockout, les poings serrés à ses côtés. Il se décala un peu sur le côté puis désigna la couchette derrière lui ; «Je voudrais que tu me soigne ce petit étincelant.»

Knockout hurla de toutes ses forces quand il vit qu'il s'agissait du petit monstre, non ! Ce n'était pas possible, pas encore !

NON NON ET NON !

A suivre …

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimés, moi en tout cas j'aime beaucoup cette histoire et même si je mets du temps à l'écrire, je n'arrêterais jamais de mettre à jour

Merci à tous !


End file.
